Lendas Renascidas
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Draco e Hermione, dois jovens a se auto-destruírem... tão diferentes um do outro... será que...? Dumbledore só vê uma saída para o desespero onde eles se encontram, um legado supostamente extinto... será que o são mesmo? Creature; DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Lendas Renascidas – DM/HG**

**I**

- Mete-te na tua vida Malfoy! – gritou Hermione histérica.

- Uhh! – gozou Draco – O que foi Granger? Finalmente olhaste-te ao espelho e percebeste que não prestas? Ou que JAMAIS alguém no seu perfeito juízo iria olhar para ti?

Ron apareceu do nada e deu um murro fantástico no nariz dele – Se voltas a falar assim com ela a próxima pessoa que te puser a vista em cima vai ver-te em cinzas dentro de uma caixa de fósforos! – Ron ameaçou.

Draco apercebeu-se que sangrava do nariz, mas continuou a provocar – Granger, que bela escolha! Um cenourinha para namorado?! Se quiseres viver com os porcos estás à vontade…

- CALA-TE MALFOY!!!! – gritou uma terceira voz masculina.

- Ena, ena, Potter! O que foi? Não me digas que estás com ciúmes…

Harry fez um esforço **enorme** para não o amaldiçoar ali mesmo. Então, achando que não iria conseguir conter-se por muito mais tempo, virou-se para os outros – Vamos embora, assim ele pode prolongar o seu belo monólogo sem chatear os outros!

Antes que mais alguém perdesse o controlo, levou Ron e Hermione para a sala comum dos Gryffindor. Lá, ele e Ron fizeram a amiga sentar-se numa das poltronas e obrigaram-na a tomar um chá de camomila. Ela tremia por todo o lado e parecia estar à beira da loucura. A cara estava brilhante das lágrimas.

Os dois rapazes sentaram-se em frente a ela e Harry resolveu perguntar-lhe o que afinal acontecera. Ainda ficou muito tempo à espera, chegando mesmo a recear que ela não iria responder tão cedo. De repente, com os olhos desfocados, ela disse baixinho:

- Os meus pais foram atacados pelos Death Eaters.

Eles ficaram em choque.

- Porque não nos disseste logo? – agora Ron é que parecia a ponto de explodir.

- Só soube mesmo antes de me cruzar com o Malfoy… por isso é que o professor Dumbledore me tinha chamado à parte durante as aulas. Ele esteve a dizer-me que eles agora estavam em St. Mungus, em coma, mas que não podem receber visitas… - ela parecia desolada e a precisar de falar. Estava prestes a chorar outra vez – Ele não sabe que danos eles lhes podem ter causado… foram atacados num vilarejo muggle perto do sítio onde vivemos e… - o seu discurso era interrompido por pequenos soluços.

Ron não aguentou e foi ele que pegou na chávena de chá de Hermione, tomando-a de um trago para ele próprio se acalmar. Estava tão vermelho de raiva como o seu cabelo. Harry não lhe ficava muito atrás.

-… e a nossa casa ficou totalmente destruída! Aliás, tudo num raio de 2 km ficou em ruínas. Houve mais muggles que ficaram mal, outros chegaram mesmo a morrer… - nesse ponto, a voz ficou demasiado fraca para se fazer ouvir. Era certo que ela temia isso mesmo.

Ron, tentando dar ares de calma, disse num tom que nunca conseguia enganar os seus amigos – Eu **vou matar** o Malfoy! Juro que mato!

Hermione percebera o raciocínio dele e tentou acalmá-lo.

- Ron, duvido que o Malfoy soubesse disso. Se assim fosse, ter-me-ia atirado com isso à cara logo na primeira oportunidade. Além disso – disse ela agora mais calma – não vale a pena ir parar a Azkaban por uma estupidez desse tipo. Além disso, acham mesmo que o Malfoy merece que pensemos tanto nele?

Ron ficou indignado – O QUÊ?????

Hermione manteve a calma – Ele não merece que queimemos os nossos neurónios a magicar o que fazer com ele. O melhor a fazer é ignorar. – ela agora estava estranhamente calma com a situação – Bem rapazes, vou-me deitar embora ache que não vá descansar bem esta noite… madame Pomfrey deu-me algumas poções para dormir, espero que resultem.

Já ia na direcção do dormitório quando se virou uma última vez para eles.

- Ah, e obrigada por me ouvirem! É realmente terapêutico… - e dizendo isto, foi para o dormitório.

oOo

- O quê…? – disse Draco quase sem voz. Ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar a ideia.

Severus Snape raramente sentia piedade com qualquer ser vivo, mesmo vendo o puro desespero transparecer na voz e olhar do jovem rapaz à sua frente. Inspirou fundo e tentou falar em voz calma e baixa.

- Draco, eles foram apanhados em flagrante pelos aurores do Ministério – tentou explicar Severus. Ser chefe dos Slytherin tinha destes dissabores, principalmente em tempo de guerra. – Estão em St. Mungus, mas digo-te que os medibruxos estão apreensivos quanto aos danos… parece que já são o 2º casal sem terem muitas esperanças…

- Está a tentar dizer-me, professor, que os meus pais correm risco de vida? – quis saber com toda a certeza o assustado rapaz.

Severus não tinha outra maneira de dizer. – Sim. – e continuou – Draco, deves saber também que não os vais poder visitar… se sobreviverem, terão entrada de 1ª classe garantida para Azkaban; afinal, não é todos os dias que o Ministério apanha dois Death Eaters. Eles têm a segurança no máximo. – e acrescentou vendo a cara esperançada virar-se para si – Nem eu nem o próprio Lord podemos fazer alguma coisa, ele tem mais coisas em que pensar. Lamento.

Draco tremia. Tremia de medo, raiva, stress, pura loucura que se ia apoderando dele. Estava à beira das lágrimas, mas não iria chorar em frente daquele professor insensível. Tentou correr, mas apenas se deslocava de maneira a não largar a parede onde se apoiava.

Foi neste estado lastimável que ele chegou à sala comum dos Slytherin: pálido e com vontade de acordar do pesadelo que estava a ter.

Deitou-se na cama, não conseguindo encontrar sono suficiente para o fazer adormecer rapidamente. Tentava, em vão, convencer-se de que tudo não passava de um pesadelo muitíssimo mau.

Nem fazia ideia do terrível 'pesadelo' que iria ter no dia seguinte.

_continua..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

**N.A.:** _Oi gente! Finalmente comecei a postar esta fic que me deu muito gozo (e ainda dá) a fazê-la. Espero que gostem, vai ter muitas surpresas..._


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Nem queria acreditar que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Estivera a sonhar com **todos** os bons momentos que passara com os seus pais, relembrando a fortíssima ligação que tinham entre eles e, no final, sempre lhe diziam para ela não se preocupar, pois eles estariam sempre com ela… mas de uma maneira diferente…

Olhou o relógio. Eram 4 h da manhã.

Ela queria continuar a dormir e a sonhar com os seus pais, mas tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa de muito grave estava a acontecer e não voltou a adormecer.

oOo

Draco olhava para o relógio, em pé, às voltas pela enorme, espaçosa e confortável sala de pedra ricamente decorada de verde e prateado que era a sua sala comum. Os enormes candelabros presos por correntes ao tecto estavam apagados por opção própria.

Parou um momento a observar com atenção os reflexos da água nas janelas; davam-lhe uma certa sensação de calma, mas ele não tardou a recomeçar a andar em círculos.

Ao olhar novamente para o relógio, viu que eram 5 h da manhã. Sentia que estava na hora de sair dali; se continuasse às voltas dava em doido…. Ou será que já estava?

Tinha acabado de sair da sua sala comum, e andava depressa pelos corredores e escadarias do castelo que a essa hora estavam desertos, mas não ia na direcção dos aposentos de Snape… _então afinal estou a ir para onde?_ Nem controlava os seus próprios passos; só lhe restava deixar-se ir.

oOo

Hermione dirigia-se à única pessoa que naquele momento poderia saber alguma coisa: Dumbledore, era a sua esperança. Ela tinha de falar com ele, precisava mesmo disso! Mas de vez em quando caía em si.

_Por Merlin Hermione, a esta hora é que vais ter com o Director? Nem se quer tiveste maus sonhos, o que é que lhe vais dizer? Que tiveste uma 'má sensação'? Não achas que ele já tem problemas que cheguem? Além disso, provavelmente vais acordá-lo!_

Só se deu conta de onde estava quando parou de se recriminar.

Estava mesmo em frente à estátua que tapava a entrada do escritório do Director.

_Droga, droga, droga! Que bela ideia! Ir ter com Dumbledore quando não há ninguém a pé pela escola e sem sequer saberes a senha para entrar!_

Resmungando mentalmente consigo mesma e sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que lhe brotavam dos olhos, sentou-se no chão ao lado da estátua, encostada à parede, braços em torno das pernas e com a testa apoiada nos joelhos. Começou a balançar-se, perguntando a si mesma quanto tempo mais iria esperar até alguém aparecer, quando ouviu passos a aproximarem-se. Quando levantou a cabeça para ver quem era, ficou em choque.

oOo

Draco apercebeu-se de que se dirigia ao escritório do Director.

Nunca fora amigo dele, nem perto disso, mas era a única pessoa que poderia saber alguma coisa acerca dos seus pais e contar-lhe, sem o fazer sentir miserável com isso.

Qual não foi o seu espanto ao virar a esquina e encontrar uma rapariga sentada no chão e encostada à parede, com um cabelo volumoso e brilhante devido aos primeiros raios solares matinais, a esconder o rosto.

Por um breve momento, ficou a apreciar a bela cena: os reflexos do cabelo davam-lhe a mesma sensação de paz e calma que os reflexos da água na sua sala comum.

Toda a ilusão se foi quando a rapariga ergueu a cabeça para ver quem se aproximava e ele viu quem ela era: Hermione Granger! Notou (por momentos) desespero nos seus olhos.

Pelo que se apercebeu, ela estava tão chocada com a presença dele como ele com a presença dela. Parecia que estivera a chorar ou muito perto disso, pois os seus olhos estavam 'demasiado' brilhantes. Ainda teve a ideia infantil de se meter com ela, mas a preocupação que sentia pelos seus pais toldou-lhe essa vontade, fazendo com que ele não se lembrasse de nada que a pudesse magoar de alguma maneira, deixando-o simplesmente calado.

oOo

Hermione estranhou o facto de Draco não a maçar, mas agradeceu silenciosamente por isso. Pelos vistos, ela não era a única a ter preocupações àquela hora e a ter a ideia louca de ir ter com Dumbledore, e também a não saber a senha.

Ela ficou um pouco espantada por reparar que ele parecia não ter dormido quase nada durante a noite e, por maior que fosse o seu desprezo por ele, ela não deixou de sentir uma pontada de pena; Draco estava com um ar esgazeado, notando-se um certo desespero também, tal como ela. Não parava quieto, andando de um lado para o outro, até que se decidiu a ir falar com a estátua.

- Por favor, podia deixar entrar só desta vez? – quase suplicou Draco.

Hermione ficou fortemente surpreendida com o tom de voz dele: sem cinismo, sem manias; apenas transmitia preocupação e sinceridade.

A estátua emproou-se e falou numa voz solene.

- Regras são regras, meu jovem! Nunca deixei semelhante coisa acontecer e não vou começar agora! Senha!

- Mas eu não a sei! – quase gritou Draco desesperado.

- Lamento imenso – ironizou a estátua.

Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu-se à estátua, decidida e furibunda.

- Pode haver vidas em risco e não nos vai deixar entrar?

Draco assustou-se momentaneamente, desconfiando que ela soubesse acerca dos seus pais.

- Não. Senha?

Aí, ambos estavam prestes a explodir e gritaram os dois em simultâneo:

- VAI-TE LIXAR!!!! – e ambos viraram as costas à estátua.

Passado um tempinho, a estátua chama-os, levemente aborrecida.

- Então? Primeiro dão a entender que precisam mesmo de entrar e depois de dizerem a senha não entram? Sinceramente, não vos compreendo…

Hermione e Draco voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo para a estátua. Estava com um ar confuso e estava a deixar aberta a passagem.

Olharam um para o outro com os olhos arregalados. Draco encolheu os ombros e foi na direcção da passagem. Hermione seguiu-o e depois de se certificarem de que a estátua não os ouvia, desataram a rir às gargalhadas.

- "Vai-te lixar"?! – disse Draco ainda a rir voltando-se para Hermione.

- Bela senha para os aposentos do Director, não haja dúvida! – completou ela também a rir.

Draco nunca a tinha ouvido a rir, e achou fantástico. Riso puro, cristalino como água, era quase música. Rapidamente afastou esse pensamento e parou de rir, apercebendo-se subitamente que falara bem e rira junto com a rapariga que maltratara e desprezara desde o seu 1º ano em Hogwarts.

Hermione também pensou no mesmo e ficou a matutar em como pôde ter rido com Malfoy (o que só por si já era de doidos) enquanto estava tão preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

Talvez ambos precisassem disso mesmo: uma boa gargalhada para os fazer acalmar. Bem, resultou durante um tempo, mas rapidamente ambos voltaram ao seu estado de ansiedade aguda.

Ao chegarem perto da porta, ouviram a voz de Dumbledore do lado de dentro – Entrem!

Mais uma vez olharam-se. Será que o Director sabia há muito tempo que eles estavam ali?

Antes de entrarem, Hermione virou-se para Draco.

– Eu espero cá fora, podes ir primeiro. - Ele nem teve tempo para pensar em qualquer resposta, pois logo a seguir o Director retorquiu – Por Merlin, entrem os dois!

Ambos ficaram tão espantados que por momentos não se moveram. Dumbledore soava mais cansado do que nunca, o que os admirou. Então Hermione empurrou a porta, encontrando o Director sentado na poltrona atrás da sua secretária, com a mão a apoiar a fronte, de olhos fechados como se tivesse uma terrível notícia a dar e não a quisesse contar. Aquilo não era bom sinal. Quando ela olhou para Draco de novo supôs que ele também pensava o mesmo pois estava muito pálido a olhar o Director. Nesse momento chegou mesmo a ter pena dele, mas a preocupação que sentia em relação ao seu próprio problema sobrepôs-se.

- Tenho péssimas notícias – disse Dumbledore ainda sem os encarar - Mandei-vos entrar aos dois pois a vossa situação é exactamente a mesma. Se não tivessem vindo aqui, teria mandado a professora McGonagal e o professor Snape buscá-los de qualquer maneira.

Ambos ficaram pálidos, Draco mais ainda do que já estava, se é que isso fosse possível. Só aí o Director olhou para eles com lágrimas a brilharem nos olhos profundos, analisando as expressões dos jovens à sua frente – Lamento informar-vos que os vossos respectivos pais morreram esta noite em St. Mungus. Nada se pôde fazer.

Os dois jovens sentiram-se gelar, sentindo o coração falhar um batimento. Seria aquilo um terrível pesadelo? O Director ainda esteve a falar de outras coisas relacionadas com o que lhes iria acontecer, mas eles apenas ouviam um burburinho muito longe.

Enquanto falava, Dumbledore apercebeu-se que eles já não o ouviam, mas não se importou. Doía-lhe ver aqueles dois jovens, tão diferentes, tão sensíveis à sua maneira, mas dilacerados por uma situação idêntica. Se pudesse, ele próprio aguentaria com a tristeza, com tudo o que os atormenta, apenas para os livrar de semelhante situação. _17 anos… Tão jovens… o mundo não é justo, definitivamente. Ninguém deveria perder assim as pessoas em que mais confia e ama._ Todos os outros alunos que tinham perdido familiares tinham outros membros da família que os acolhiam, o que os ajudava imenso; mas estes dois casos não tinham. Os pais eram tudo o que lhes restava. Eles estavam a começar a sua auto-destruição, via-se bem. Ambos estavam a entrar rapidamente numa grave depressão. _Isso não posso deixar acontecer…_ e lembrou-se. Uma leve esperança e compreensão iluminou-lhe a mente, uma pequena brecha de luz que poderia mudar tudo.

_Ambos feridos… ambos os pais morreram nas mesmas condições… ambos o oposto um do outro… tanto em relação ao seu sexo como, e principalmente, em relação à sua personalidade… às suas escolhas pessoais…_

Será que é mesmo? Será que vai funcionar? Será que são…? Tudo dúvidas que não tinham tempo de serem ponderadas, teriam de ser postas em prática o mais rapidamente possível. Era a sua única esperança… e deles também.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.:** _huhuhu, o que será que eles têm? humm, agora é que vai ficar estranho... obrigadíssima a todos os que comentam e me dão força pra continuar com isto ^^ obrigada pelo apoio!!!!!!! (e por gostarem também, é claro -.-') hasta la vista_!


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Hermione e Draco foram levados por Dumbledore à enfermaria. Ele dissera algo a respeito de avisar os seus amigos dessa condição e que naquele momento precisavam de tratamento para o choque da notícia.

Os dois adolescentes quase não prestavam atenção ao Director.

Estavam sozinhos, completamente sozinhos… Agora, quem os apoiaria quando as coisas corressem mal?_ Afinal ainda tinham amigos_, mas esse facto parecia ter ficado muito distante, como um sonho antigo não muito nítido. Mas e durante as férias? Onde ficariam? Com quem? Demasiadas perguntas, todas em catadupa, numa confusão que não os deixava raciocinar.

Agora Hermione compreendia Harry de certa maneira, mas ele sempre vivera sem pais! Não, havia a morte de Sirius. Para Harry, Sirius tinha sido mais do que um padrinho e amigo: tinha sido a versão mais próxima de um 'pai' que ele alguma vez tivera. Agora sim, sabia na perfeição o estrago que tal coisa poderia fazer ao equilíbrio e sanidade mental de uma pessoa. É pura dor, dor que não começa nem acaba, apenas é; não se confia a um só sítio, mas espalha-se por todo o corpo como um veneno. Cada batimento do coração era um relembrar doloroso de que os seus pais jamais voltariam a fazer parte da sua vida.

Draco também pensava no mesmo, e mais ainda. A situação em que se encontrava fez-lhe repensar durante muito tempo o seu modo de vida até ali: a maneira de encarar a vida, as suas escolhas e principalmente as suas acções. Sentia-se surpreendentemente ligado àquela rapariga ao seu lado que sempre desprezara, já não tinha vontade de continuar a ser estúpido… sim, via agora que tinha sido estúpido todos esses anos. Era altura de crescer, de olhar os outros acima da sua ascendência, procurar servir não apenas os seus interesses mas também os dos outros. Afinal, ele e toda a sua família tinham sido autênticos parasitas da sociedade. Ele decidira que tudo faria para remediar o mal que fizera até ali. Não ia ser fácil, mas estava decidido.

Foi com pensamentos confusos que ambos adormeceram, lado a lado, nas respectivas camas da enfermaria da escola, separados por um biombo que Mme. Pomfrey tirava todas as tardes e punha todas as manhãs (pois sabia da má relação entre eles, embora o retirasse com esperança que começassem a falar como duas pessoas civilizadas). Graças à forte poção sem sonhos, eles tinham um sono tranquilo; quando acordavam é que toda a torrente de memórias do que sucedera os avassalava, o que era um 'abanão' ao seu frágil equilíbrio.

oOo

Já estavam há uns dias na enfermaria, mas não tinham recebido visitas por ordem de Mme. Pomfrey. Segundo ela, eles ainda não estavam prontos para tal.

Draco e Hermione temiam ficar sem voz por falta de uso. Continuavam com a mente num turbilhão, chegando por vezes a perderem-se na dor, mas já estavam mais calmos e com algumas ideias mais claras. Também já comiam por vontade própria - já não precisavam de testar a paciência de Pomfrey, que os obrigava a comer a princípio. Só trocavam comentários (raros) em relação à comida. Também conseguiram garantir que não precisavam do biombo, ou seja, que não iam começar aos insultos nem às variadas tentativas de homicídio.

Draco estava a tentar ganhar coragem para falar com a rapariga ao seu lado. Afinal, ele duvidava que após tantos anos de 'confrontos' eles pudessem ao menos darem-se bem. Era algo estranho, sentir-se assim tão ligado a uma pessoa (que ainda por cima detestada todos aqueles anos) apenas pelas circunstancias… era de loucos! Mas também, quem é que fica são depois de uma destas? Nem ele nem ela seriam os mesmos e, naquele momento, só se tinham um ao outro. No fundo, sabiam que se compreendiam, pelo menos num certo sentido; aquela dor e sentimentos confusos que mais ninguém poderia entender sem ser ela. Ele mal sabia que Hermione estava a pensar exactamente o mesmo e que se decidira a quebrar o gelo.

- Bem, já que parece que vamos ficar aqui algum tempo, acho que podíamos ao menos tentar darmo-nos bem, o que achas? – perguntou ela em catadupa com um tom ansioso. Afinal, tinha resultado momentaneamente quando os dois se dirigiram ao Director.

Draco, por momentos, ficou sem fala de tão espantado que estava até conseguir articular bem as palavras que se esforçavam a sair – Aaa… Sim, também acho.

Olharam-se. Ambos estavam ligeiramente corados. Desataram a rir. _Que começo de conversa mais parvo!_

- Talvez fosse melhor esquecer afrontas passadas, que tal? – tentou Draco.

Hermione riu suavemente, pensativa. – Definitivamente. Começámos mesmo com o pé errado. Aliás, TU começaste com o pé errado…

Draco sentiu-se ofendido – Até parece que fui o único, menina-sabe-tudo!

A partir daí, já falavam bem um com o outro, embora com pequenas discussões. Descobriram que ao falarem não pensavam tanto nos seus pais, não ficando tão deprimidos. Descobriram ainda que tinham várias coisas em comum - sendo exemplo o gosto pelos livros (o que muito espantou Hermione, percebendo que ele aparentava sempre não se interessar para manter a fachada de 'mau') -, embora também estivessem em profundo desacordo noutras. Dessas vezes, ficavam largas horas a discutir (civilizadamente) os seus pontos de vista, argumentando um contra o outro.

Draco, que nunca tinha sido confrontado por ninguém acerca das suas opiniões pessoais, ficou espantado com o estímulo que Hermione lhe dava apenas por lhe proporcionar uma nova perspectiva das coisas. Também se surpreendeu ao reparar que ela não se 'pavoneava' por ser brilhante, muito pelo contrário. Por vezes ela apresentava-lhe ideias que ele achava tão boas que a apoiou dizendo mesmo que deveriam ser feitas novas leis inspiradas nessas opiniões e postas em prática. Além disso, ele sabia agora de alguma maneira que ela não falaria a ninguém acerca do que lhe acontecera.

Hermione ficou ainda mais surpreendida por ele. O rapaz parvo, vil, insensível e fútil que conhecera afinal crescera com a situação; sabia pensar com coerência, encontrar argumentos para defender os seus ideais e muitas vezes até concordava com ela! Não conseguiu evitar compará-lo a Ron e Harry: embora fossem os melhores amigos há muito tempo, nunca tinham discutido aquele tipo de assuntos. Draco estava realmente mudado, para melhor.

Daqui, ocorreu a sua _**1ª transformação**_ enquanto pessoas 'marcadas' – aprenderam a criar um sentimento mútuo que jamais desapareceria: **RESPEITO**.

Quando ambos atingiram esse estado puro de espírito, sentiram-se por segundos como se tivessem todo o poder para comandar qualquer coisa. Essa sensação foi-se embora tão depressa como veio, deixando-os com uma onda de dor quase insuportável a percorrer todo o corpo. Doía, e muito, mas por onde passava, deixava uma sensação meio… feliz, leve e confortável?

As ondas de dor começavam na cabeça e no coração, indo em todas as direcções, deixando-os ofegantes e a agarrarem os lençóis como se a sua vida dependesse disso. No entanto, doía mais a Draco do que a Hermione, ele ficando quase inconsciente. Quando ela acalmou um pouco, reparou no estado de Draco.

- MADAME POMFREY!!!!!!!

Ela veio quase a voar. Ao passar a varinha por Draco, virou-se para Hermione e percebeu que ela também não estava com bom aspecto e também a analisou.

- Minha querida, o que é que vos aconteceu? – perguntou Mme. Pomfrey alarmada – Vocês estão os dois com altíssimas oscilações no vosso nível de magia, o que se passou?

Hermione contou-lhe acerca das dores e das posteriores sensações felizes, leves e confortáveis que _ela_ sentia.

Mme. Pomfrey olhou-a de olhos arregalados e ficou em silêncio durante um tempo – E sentiste mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ela olhando Hermione como se a visse pela primeira vez._ Não pode ser verdade, devo estar sob algum feitiço! Ou então é apenas um sonho!_

Hermione tentou lembrar-se da sensação que tivera por breves instantes antes das dores começarem, mas ver Draco naquele estado preocupava-a, agora ainda mais já que tinham começado a dar-se bem. Pelos vistos, Pomfrey reparou que ela não se conseguia concentrar ao ver Draco naquele estado e pressionou-a um pouco – Menina Granger, por favor diga-me **exactamente** o que sentiu antes das dores começarem, é a única maneira de o ajudar.

A jovem ficou surpreendida por Pomfrey não conseguir saber logo o diagnóstico correcto e respectivo tratamento, e também por ela se referir exactamente a 'antes' do começo das dores, mas ela estava tão preocupada com Draco que fez um esforço suplementar para suprimir a curiosidade e espanto, e mais ainda para se recordar.

- Tive uma breve sensação de… como hei-de dizer… Poder – concluiu Hermione pensativa.

- E…?

- 'E' o quê? – Hermione não percebia onde Pomfrey queria chegar.

- E sentiste-te como, com a sensação de poder?

- 'Senti-me como'? – Hermione já estava a ficar exasperada.

- Sim criança, sentiste-te mal, bem,… assustada?

- Bem… mas assustada também, foi muito estranho mas muitíssimo rápido.

Agora era Hermione que fitava Pomfrey preocupada. Nunca a vira com um ar tão pálido, distante e alheio com gente a sofrer à sua frente.

- Mme. Pomfrey, o Malfoy continua com dores terríveis! – disse Hermione quase a gritar.

A enfermeira olhou para Hermione com doçura e calma – Não te preocupes. Vou ter com o Director e volto já, preciso de esclarecer umas coisas.

Dito isto, dirigiu-se à lareira da enfermaria e desapareceu por detrás de uma enorme labareda.

Hermione estava realmente enfurecida. _Como é possível que o tenha deixado neste estado?_ Olhou para Draco. Ele parecia uma criança a precisar apenas de um abraço forte, quente e que lhe transmitisse _confiança_, mas ela não se conseguia mexer. Do que é que estava à espera?

Subitamente Draco abriu os olhos e olhou nos de Hermione. As suas palavras foram quase uma brisa – Por favor…

Hermione parecera estar à espera dessa deixa. Levantou-se de um pulo e foi ter à cama de Draco. Ele abraçou-se a ela como se fosse a única maneira de fazer a dor parar.

- Dói tanto… demasiado! – a voz dele estava infantil e frágil como um fio de fumo, o que fez a rapariga ficar ainda mais assustada e a sentir-se impotente.

Ela tinha os olhos rasos de água, mas tentou esconder isso dele – Não te preocupes, Mme. Pomfrey já volta… - e foi interrompida por um grito de dor vindo de Draco, que deixou de se mexer.

- Malfoy…? – não obteve resposta – Malfoy se me ouves, por favor, não desistas agora… Draco – sussurou. Era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo seu primeiro nome -, confias em mim?

Ser chamado pelo seu primeiro nome teve o efeito esperado nele – Confio… - foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer num sussurro. Hermione estava mais calma agora que ele tinha falado – Então acredita que isto vai acabar, não desistas!

Mais uma vez, a sensação estranha de poder voltou e foi embora de novo. Sem avisar, agora as dores estavam nela, que gritava. Draco perdera a consciência e Hermione caminhava para o mesmo. Antes de 'apagar', ainda viu Mme. Pomfrey e Albus Dumbledore aparecerem na lareira da enfermaria e a virem na sua direcção.

Acabara de ocorrer a _**2ª transformação**_ de uma nova etapa que tinham ultrapassado respectivamente: **CONFIANÇA** e **COMPAIXÃO**.

_(continua...)_

-------------------------------

**N.A.:** _bem, é agora que vocês leitores me atiram com coisas em cima... é, sei que parei num sítio muito mau... mas o próximo capítulo vai um pouco pior ainda, para além de ser muito mais pequeno... ;D é, eu sou má! no entanto, espero que estejam a gostar ^^ até ao próximo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Mme. Pomfrey dirigiu-se a Dumbledore sem fazer barulho para não acordar os dois jovens. Estava com uma expressão arregalada mas feliz.

- Albus, como foi possível isto acontecer?

- Minha querida Poppy, sabes tão bem como eu o que se passou – disse Dumbledore sorridente.

- Mas Albus… se eles não podem saber o que se passa com eles… o que lhes causa tanta dor… o que lhes direi? Nunca passei por semelhante situação! Nunca pensei viver o suficiente para ver uma coisa destas, ainda por cima sob minha protecção! Se os do Ministério souberem…

- Por isso mesmo! Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, é imperativo! Mas quanto à outra questão, estou certo que hás-de arranjar alguma coisa, eu ainda não dormi e por isso peço desculpa pela minha falta de ideias no momento, mas já não sou novo para estar há quase uma semana sem dormir.

- Porque é que não me pediste uma poção sem sonhos Albus? – perguntou Pomfrey com ar de mãe a ralhar com o filho.

- Porque precisava de estar acordado a tratar de assuntos variados, este incluído – e tirou das suas vestes um frasco que parecia feito de duas asas de vidro enroladas uma na outra que continha um líquido branco-azulado, muito luminoso, que dava uma grande sensação de bem-estar apenas de olhar para ela – Nem imaginas o trabalho que tive para a arranjar.

- Ai, imagino sim! – disse Pomfrey maravilhada a olhar ainda para o frasco – É a primeira vez que vejo uma à minha frente. São muitíssimo raras, dão um trabalho enorme!

- Sete anos numa garrafinha. - disse Dumbledore e acrescentou a olhar com reverência para o frasquinho – E é estritamente necessário que quem a faça tenha um bom propósito, ou não funciona.

- Como sabemos se funciona?

Dumbledore olhou com ternura para a enfermeira-chefe – Sentes-te bem ao pé disto?

- Muito – disse ela sonhadora a olhar o frasco.

- Então há-de funcionar! – concluiu ele com uma piscadela de olho.

Ficaram os dois a olhar o frasco, maravilhados, até Pomfrey insistir – Albus, não sei mesmo como fazer numa situação desta natureza…

- Não te preocupes muito com isso – cortou Dumbledore – Sabes que eles ainda vão sofrer muitas dores, e que lhes tens de dar umas gotas de poção todos os dias. – disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais simples e óbvia deste mundo.

- …Mas e o resto? Até parece que não conheces a menina Granger! A curiosidade dela não tem limites.

Albus sorriu – Sim, realmente essa é uma questão que tem de ser bem planeada… - ficou pensativo. – Exceptuando nós dois, talvez apenas Minerva e Flitwick conheçam as 'lendas'… somos os mais velhos, chegámos a ouvir e a ler coisas que há muito que não se falam. Todos os registos escritos foram destruídos há muito; também, eles eram muito poucos… há muito mais tempo que não aparecem novos; os últimos de que há conhecimento desapareceram muito antes de eu nascer – e acrescentou virando-se para onde Hermione e Draco repousavam – Muito me intriga que sejam estas duas 'criaturas' o complemento uma da outra, embora seja um pouco lógico à sua maneira… - agora Albus falava mais para si próprio do que para Pomfrey, pensativo e preocupado ao mesmo tempo – O que mais me espanta é mais propriamente… serem o complemento uma da outra mas… estando tão perto um do outro. Não sei se será sorte ou azar; nunca nada semelhante aconteceu, com todos os pares acontecia o mesmo, estavam longe um do outro, muitos deles sem nunca se encontrarem. Mais ainda, quando começavam com as dores, eles próprios se distanciavam da família e amigos, por isso mesmo convém que eles se mantenham separados dos restantes alunos, para sua própria protecção e crescimento integral. Outra coisa estranha é estes dois continuarem a agir normalmente, pelo menos em relação às outras pessoas…

Voltando-se para Pomfrey de novo, continuou – Para evitar perguntas por parte da menina Granger, sugiro que lhes ponha as gotas num copo de água sem eles perceberem… por enquanto diga-lhes que apenas precisam do máximo de repouso, sem grandes perturbações. Diga também que é possível haver semelhantes reacções em gente mágica que perde alguém que seja muito próximo, embora raramente isso aconteça. Bem, sei que a desculpa não é muito fiável, mas eu preciso urgentemente de me ir deitar. Depois podes sempre 'moldar' a desculpa…

Pomfrey sorriu – Ao menos deu-me ideia do que fazer antes do seu 'sono de beleza'. Temo que com uma semana de sono de atraso na sua idade, Albus, é capaz de dormir pelo menos durante dois dias seguidos, para compensar.

O Director deu uma pequena risada – Ah Poppy, se a minha vida fosse simples…!

------------------------------------------

**N.A.:** _por favor, não me matem!!!!! por favoooor... _(fazendo olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado à chuva em dia de mudanças)._ sei que é bem pequenino e que parou num sítio muito mau; reformulo: péssimo, mas foi necessário. mas pensem assim: se me matarem, não vão conseguir saber o resto da história, certo...? CERTO????_ (pergunta com toque desesperado). _Bem, eu adoro-vos, tanto aos que mandam reviews como àqueles que apenas dedicam um pouco do seu tempo a ler esta fic... isso significa muito pra mim (embora goste de saber a vossa opinião, logo, mandem reviews! esse botão não morde... acho... -_-'). Obrigada por tudo e mais uma vez, não me matem!!!!!! até ao próximo! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.: **_prontooo! aqui está o 5º capítulo!!!!!!!!!! já não têm razão para me matarem, tá? (espero eu...) Super Agradecida pelos reviews que recebi, a sério, vocês inspiram-me! (mesmo quando começam a ter ideias homicidas em relação à minha pessoa... -.-'). Obrigada pelo apoio!!!!! ah, uma coisa: a fic vai estar toda postada antes do ano acabar!!! Então, os meus fantásticos(as) leitores(as) estão mais contentes? espero que sim! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!_

**V**

Quando Draco acordou, chegou a pensar que estava em casa. Tão confortável que ele estava, tão quentinho, tão aconchegado…tudo isto o fez sentir bem, lembrando-se de uns certos cabelos que lhe transmitiam essa mesma calma… _Granger!_

Levantou-se preocupado com Hermione , mas não esperava a dor lancinante que lhe irrompia nas costas. Cada lufada de ar era outro golpe a fazer-se sentir, cada vez mais fortemente. _Mas que…?_ Parecia-lhe que algo vivo queria sair de dentro do seu corpo, qual cria que desespera por sair do seu ovo e descobrir o que lhe é desconhecido. Apenas podia sucumbir à dor, era mais forte que ele. _Por favor, que me mate, mas não me deixe viver assim…_ quando já estava para se deixar levar outra vez pelo esquecimento, Mme. Pomfrey surgiu ao seu lado, ajudando-o a se encostar ao travesseiro. Draco não conseguia enxergar nada com muita clareza devido às dores, mas reparou que ela trazia na mão um frasquinho com um líquido brilhante, juntamente com a sua varinha.

Draco sentia-se pessimamente. Mme. Pomfrey, com um aceno de varinha, fez aparecer então um copo com água e juntou-lhe umas gotas da tal poção. Ao aproximar o copo da boca de Draco, fazendo-o sentir o cheiro, ele apenas sentiu uma repulsa enorme pelo que Mme. Pomfrey lhe queria fazer beber. Uma vontade diferente da dele, talvez uma outra consciência, dava-lhe a impressão de que aquilo seria puro veneno. No entanto, a verdadeira consciência de Draco dizia-lhe claramente que ela apenas queria ajudar a minimizar as dores, não era o que ela sempre fazia? Conseguiu controlar as suas náuseas e obrigar-se a si próprio a beber o 'veneno'. Mal o líquido lhe entrou na boca, sentiu imediatamente um alívio imenso. As dores estavam a parar aos poucos. Já conseguia ver melhor, mas o frasquinho com a tal poção estranha tinha desaparecido.

- Senhor Malfoy, pode dar este à menina Granger quando ela acordar? Não precisa de mais nada, apenas isso. Eu tenho de ir falar com o Director, mas volto logo. Poderia fazer-me esse favor?

Draco olhou para ela e reparou que ela tinha outro copo de água na mão. _Também deve ter um pouco da tal poção…_

- Tudo bem, Mme. Pomfrey. – e acrescentou quando ela já se ia embora – Obrigado!

Ela virou-se para trás, encarando-o. Ele estava de olhos fechados devido às dores por que passara. Ela mal conseguia conter o espanto. _Em todos estes anos nunca aquela boca se abriu para dizer algo agradável…!_

- Ora essa, Draco! Espero que se esteja a sentir melhor.

- Muito melhor, obrigado! Se não fosse você, não sei onde estaria neste momento.

A expressão dela arregalou-se mais um pouco – Huh… bem, de nada então. Espero mesmo que trate bem dessa rapariga, está bem senhor Malfoy?

- Tudo bem… mas só se me tratar sempre por Draco. – deu uma risada.

Também ela deu um risinho curto e com uma certa dose de espanto – Tudo bem Draco. – e saiu.

Ele surpreendeu-se consigo próprio; nunca pensou que apenas por falar bem com as pessoas o fizesse sentir assim tão bem. Olhou instintivamente para o seu lado direito.

Hermione dormia serenamente. Ele ficou a apreciar aquela cena agradável até que o acordar repentino dela o fez sobressaltar. Hermione olhou para ele com ansiedade.

- Draco estás bem? Como te sentes? – e tentou levantar-se.

Ele tentou impedi-la de o fazer – Não te levantes, é um conselho! E pára de te preocupares comigo, não vês que estou bem?

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos com a preocupação, e tentou levantar-se. Apercebeu-se logo do mal que fizera: as costas pareciam prestes a romper. Ao gritar, Draco foi logo ter com ela, para a ajudar a sentar-se e a obrigá-la a beber do copo que Mme. Pomfrey lhe dera para ela, mas Hermione recusava-se a beber. Teve que lhe segurar a cabeça para a obrigar. Enquanto ela bebia, ele disse zangado:

- Mas que cabeça dura que tu és! – quase gritou ele com brusquidão - Achas que eu te tinha dito para não te levantares se não soubesse o que te iria acontecer? E já te disse para parares de te preocupar comigo, ok? – e vendo que ela agora bebia com sofreguidão acrescentou já mais calmo – Pois, é estranho não é? Primeiro não queremos beber, essa coisa parece veneno, depois vemos que é um alívio.

Hermione parara de beber e respirava como se estivesse acabado de percorrer uma longa distância a pé, já que tinha bebido tudo de uma vez. Estava com um ar abatido, como se fosse uma criança que tinha desobedecido aos pais e estivesse a ser ralhada por causa disso.

- Desculpa Draco…

Ele surpreendeu-se.

- Huh…pois, ok, eu desculpo – disse ele meio sem jeito – Não te preocupes com isso, apenas quero que confies em mim… - finalizou ele com um ar de aborrecimento.

Hermione sorriu com ternura – Mas eu confio Draco, senão não tinha feito um esforço para beber o que me deste… já agora, o que era aquilo?

Ele encolheu os ombros – Mme. Pomfrey disse-me para to dar assim que acordasses. Ela deu-me o mesmo quando acordei e tentei levantar-me; também me doeram as costas pra caramba!

Hermione já nem ouvia com atenção e estava de sobrolho franzido – Mas então porque é que temos de tomar isso? Apenas parece água, o que tem dentro?

Draco fez um esforço de memória – Bem, com as dores eu nem via bem, mas reparei que ela tinha um frasco com um líquido dentro. Acho que vi ela pôr algumas gotas dentro do copo com água. Mas não achas que estás a fazer um bicho-de-sete-cabeças por uma coisinha de nada? Acho que tens um bocado a mania da Conspiração…

Hermione continuava pensativa, enquanto massajava as próprias costas – Mas o que temos nós para nos doer as costas assim? Eu senti o que parecia ser algo vivo a tentar sair de dentro de mim, tentando rasgar as minhas costas para esse propósito, nem me sei explicar bem!

Mais uma vez, Draco espantou-se com a semelhança de 'sintomas' – É estranho, eu também me senti assim…

Hermione interrompeu-o – Não achas estranho que isto nos esteja a acontecer? Quer dizer, alguma vez conheceste alguém que tivesse perdido a família que tivesse estas dores? E que tivessem de ficar tanto tempo sem contactar com outras pessoas sem ser a enfermeira?

Ele ponderou melhor sobre a situação deles – Realmente…

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de que os olhou ansiosa.

- Ah, menina Granger, vejo que já despertou e que está estável. Suponho que o senhor Malf… - mas vendo o olhar de enfado que Draco lhe lançou, logo se corrigiu - …quer dizer, que o Draco a tratou como deveria. – deu um sorriso grande aos dois, que se entreolharam sem perceber bem o que afinal se passava ali – Hum, bem, mesmo estando os dois bem, não sei se será boa altura para…

- Virem cá as nossas 'visitas'? – disparou Hermione com um tom ansioso.

Pomfrey ficou por momentos sem saber o que dizer. _Já começa… será que é boa ideia?_ – Huh… bem, sim! Têm a certeza de que se encontram em condições?

- Perfeitamente! – responderam os dois em uníssono. A enfermeira-chefe deu um suspiro de resignação – Muito bem, então. Vou avisá-los de que já cá podem vir… mas apenas vou deixar isso acontecer muito raramente, perceberam bem?

Pela expressão dela, os dois jovens perceberam de que aquilo não era para ser contestado. Mais valia não discutir, antes que Mme. Pomfrey mudasse de ideias. Pelo menos, ela parecia pouco confortável com a ideia, ou seja, talvez não tivesse sido ela a tê-la, pensou Hermione. O Director talvez tivesse dado uma 'ajudinha'. Esse pensamento fê-la sorrir interiormente. Finalmente iria rever Harry e Ron, ficando assim o trio reunido… mas não! Olhando para Draco, ela pôde perceber no que ele estava a pensar. Afinal, ele teria amigos verdadeiros? Crabbe e Goyle sempre tinham estado com ele, mas eram mais uma espécie de guarda-costas do que propriamente amigos. Pansy e Blaise… nem comentava.

Draco também parecia aperceber-se de que ela lhe lera os pensamentos. Dando um ar de superior com um sorrisinho sarcástico típico, disse – Vamos ver quais dos nossos amigos aparecem primeiro: se os teus ou os meus.

Ela revirou os olhos. Draco mudara, mas ainda havia alguns traços que precisariam de mais tempo para serem refinados.

- Tu não percebes pois não? Se os teus capangas aparecerem será apenas por medo que os enfeitices, nada mais. Achas que eles se sacrificariam por ti?

Draco assustou-se – Que exagero! Realmente, achas que para serem amigos precisariam de se sacrificar por mim?!

Hermione bufou. Draco às vezes era tão cabeça dura!...

- Eu estava a dizer que uma amizade plena, verdadeira, forte o suficiente para resistir a tudo, incide também na capacidade de darmos tudo uns pelos outros, por nossa própria iniciativa… por isso é que eu posso dizer que eles não são apenas amigos, são os meus _melhores_ amigos…

Draco deu uma risada – Não acredito! Não me vais dizer que morrerias pelo testa-rachada e pelo cenourinha?

Hermione deu-lhe um olhar que ele não soube interpretar o seu significado – O 'testa-rachada' de que falas tem nome, que para tua informação é Harry. O 'cenourinha' chama-se Ron. Não voltes a zombar dos meus melhores amigos na minha frente Draco Malfoy. E sim, morreria por eles. Também eles já me deram provas suficientes de que fariam o mesmo por mim. Passámos por coisas que apenas uma amizade muito forte poderia suportar. Podes dizer o mesmo?

Draco estava de queixo ligeiramente caído. Nunca pensara que ela lhe desse semelhante resposta. Quando se deu conta de como estava com ar estúpido, fechou a boca ficando com um olhar confuso no rosto.

- Mesmo o Weasley? – quis ele ter a certeza. Não era possível que aquela aberração do mundo mágico tivesse dado provas do que quer que fosse.

Por momentos, ela lançou-lhe um olhar frio, mas rapidamente começou a rir-se. A cara de Draco era impagável. Aquela expressão de espanto, incredulidade, nojo e dúvida, tudo misturado. O resultado era deveras… engraçado.

- Sim, Draco, mesmo o _Ron_… ele pode ter um feitio por vezes insuportável, mas consegue surpreender as pessoas. Eu sou uma das que ele surpreendeu, e muito.

- Então ele está apaixonado por ti, e tu também por ele provavelmente. – disse Draco com um encolher de ombros. Nem ele soubera exactamente porque dissera aquilo. _Sinceramente Draco, que coisa mais estúpida de se dizer…_

Ela arregalou os olhos – De onde tiraste semelhante conclusão?

Draco engoliu em seco. Estava feito. Nem ele sabia a resposta!

_(continua...)_

_------------------_

**N.A.2: **_não esqueçam dos reviews!!! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Ele foi poupado a responder, pois dois cometas, um preto e outro alaranjado tinham acabado de escancarar a porta da enfermaria e aterrado ao lado da cama de Hermione.

- Hermione como é que estás?... É só impressão minha ou estás diferente…?

- Estávamos tão preocupados contigo!...

- O que se passou?...

- Porque é que Mme. Pomfrey não nos deixou vir mais cedo?...

- Realmente, quem é que ela pensa que é? Impedir-nos de te vir ver sem teres nada que se pegue, isso é um escândalo!...

Hermione estava feliz de ter os seus melhores amigos ao seu lado, embora fazendo perguntas que pareciam não ter fim. Virando-se para Draco, disse a sorrir – Se tivéssemos apostado perdias Draco… os meus chegaram primeiro.

Ele revirou os olhos. Só de ver o cenourinha dava-lhe náuseas.

Só depois dela se ter pronunciado é que Harry e Ron repararam que havia lá mais alguém. Ron ficou com um ar enojado.

- Ups, falei cedo de mais… afinal sempre tinhas uma coisa que se podia pegar… uma coisa amarela e verde, verdadeiramente repugnante…

- Ronald! – ralhou Hermione – O Draco não é nenhuma doença, tá?

- Tiveste de viver todo este tempo ao pé dessa coisa?! Eu tenho de ter uma conversa muito séria com Mme. Pomfrey… - disse Ron indignado como se não a tivesse ouvido.

Harry parecia não estar a perceber nada – Desde quando é que andas a chamá-lo de 'Draco'?

Desta vez foi a vez de Draco se pronunciar - Tiveste de viver todos os dias durante o tempo de aulas a aturar estas aberrações? Sinceramente Granger, não sei como tiveste paciência para cérebros tão lerdos…

Ron ficou vermelho de raiva – Olha, seu grandessíssimo idiota, se sei que fizeste algum mal à Hermione…

Draco parecia agora divertido com a situação – O que é que me fazias? O mesmo que no 2º ano tentaste fazer? Vomitar lesmas?

- PAREM! Os três! – ralhou Hermione – Sinceramente, já têm idade para parar com as disputas não?

Harry e Ron olharam para ela sem perceber. Draco calou-se, cruzando os braços como se estivesse a fazer birra. Hermione encheu-se de paciência para explicar àquelas duas 'crianças' o que tinha ocorrido, o quanto Draco tinha mudado.

- Eu e o Draco damo-nos bem. – ao ver a cara incrédula do ruivo acentuou - Sim, Ron, não ouviste mal, damo-nos BEM. Tanto eu como ele passámos por uma situação semelhante, o que de certa forma nos fez compreender melhor um ao outro.

Draco prestava toda a atenção, embora não demonstrasse isso.

- Ele não é assim tão mau como o pintávamos. Já passámos por más experiências aqui na enfermaria, e ele apoiou-me muito.

Draco agora não tinha como esconder. Olhou para a locutora da conversa com interesse e espanto. Nunca ninguém o defendera daquela maneira, e ela estava a enfrentar os seus melhores amigos, defendendo-o. Se estivesse atento à expressão de incredulidade dos outros dois, teria gargalhado.

Ela continuava – Vocês nem imaginam… nós temos algo de esquisito, de repente vêm umas dores atrozes que… parece que nos rasgam por dentro - ela parou por um bocado, ao relembrar o quão doloroso eram, ao mesmo tempo que se recordava do porquê de estarem ali. Mais uma vez a recordação dos seus pais veio à tona, o que lhe fez brilhar os olhos com lágrimas.

Draco estava a ficar deveras preocupado. Ele pressentia que ela poderia ter um daqueles ataques a qualquer momento, ataques que ambos tinham de loucura nos primeiros dias em que se encontravam na enfermaria. Se isso acontecesse, ele mandaria os outros dois embora sem cerimónias e ficaria a cuidar dela. Ele estava com os músculos tensos, prontos a fazerem-no saltar da cama para cuidar dela, se necessário. Ela fez um esforço para continuar.

- Por favor, tratem-no com respeito, por mim… tá? Sem ele eu não sei onde estaria…

Harry e Ron entreolharam-se preocupados. Ela enlouquecera?! Por um lado temiam que ela estivesse sob um feitiço lançado por Malfoy, mas sabiam perfeitamente que isso não seria possível com Mme. Pomfrey lá. Seria mesmo verdade? O Malfoy teria mesmo cuidado dela?

- Hermione, continuo a achar tudo isto muito estranho… - começou Ron a olhar a amiga com uma cara que transparecia um autêntico ponto de interrogação. – Ele é um Slytherin, que ainda por cima nos anda a fazer a vida negra desde que pusemos os pés em Hogwarts! Mas o que é que ele te fez? Enfeitiçou-te?

Harry deu-lhe uma cotovelada e um olhar de aviso. O que Ron estava a dizer estava a deixar Hermione transtornada e pálida. – Não ligues ao Ron, Hermione. Já sabes como é que ele é quando tem a cabeça quente…

Ela começou a chorar silenciosamente, fechando os olhos. Esta reacção deixou Ron remoendo-se por dentro. _Realmente tenho uma boca grande demais…_

- Eu confio nele. – foi a única coisa que ela disse. Suave e simplesmente, sem os olhar nos olhos. Ao levantar o rosto brilhante das lágrimas para encarar Ron, uma transparência dos seus sentimentos fez-se sentir por todos: ela estava desapontada com os amigos. Sim, tinha sido Ron que o dissera em voz alta, mas ela soubera interpretar Harry, descobrindo que a opinião dele era a mesma que o melhor amigo. Apenas era mais contido do que este último.

- Lamento que não acreditem em mim, mas confio plenamente no Draco. Ele ajuda-me quando mais ninguém pode, o que não consigo explicar, mas sinto-me bem ao pé dele. Estou muito desiludida convosco. – isso era o eufemismo do dia. Ela sentia-se dilacerada por dentro, nem sabendo bem porquê. Será que ela se tinha tornado muito emocionável? A verdade é que ela sentia-se terrivelmente mal. Os seus melhores amigos não confiavam mais no seu juízo? Logo agora que ela se tinha apercebido que nunca compreendera tão bem as pessoas como agora… mas como explicar tudo isso àqueles cabeças-duras? Draco tinha mudado realmente… isso era assim tão difícil de compreender? Ela nem se apercebera do quão 'tapada' também tinha estado antes de saber da morte dos pais… sim, tanto Draco como ela tinham mudado desde aquele momento.

– Nunca mais xinguem o Draco na minha frente. – finalizou ela.

Mais uma vez, Ron não se conteve – Vais-nos dizer que ele é tão importante assim para ti como nós? Estás no gozo! De certeza que em algumas semanas ele nunca passou contigo o que nós passámos! Já te esqueceste de todos estes anos? Quem é que sempre esteve contigo a apoiar-te? Nós! Não foi ele!

Harry tentou calar o amigo, mas sem sucesso – Larga-me Harry! – e continuou a 'atacar' - Ele agora é mais importante que nós? Nós daríamos a nossa vida por ti, Hermione! Ele seria capaz de fazer o mesmo? Duvido muito!... E tu? Darias a vida por esse miserável? Por quem te insultou mais vezes do que todos os Slytherins juntos?

Draco interrompeu. O ruivo estava a ir longe demais. Aquela calma extrema em que ela se encontrava não era bom sinal. – Podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? Já chega Weasley! Não vês que a estás a fazer sofrer? Para quem diz que é muito amigo parece que gostas de a ver amargurada…

Ninguém parecia tê-lo ouvido. Hermione estava calma e nunca parecera tão pacífica. Olhou nos olhos do ruivo e respondeu baixinho – Sim.

Draco estava sem palavras, com o choque. Ela tinha mesmo acabado de dizer que se poderia sacrificar por ele? Tal como os outros dois, Draco agora percebia quando ela estava a falar a sério ou não. Desta vez, não havia dúvidas de que ela falara a sério. Nunca na vida alguém se preocupara tanto com ele sem ser os seus pais. Ela importava-se mesmo!

Ron insistiu – E achas que ele merece? Achas que ELE – disse ele quase gritando e apontando o dedo indicador para Draco - faria o mesmo que tu? Por ti?

- Acho – disse Hermione com voz segura. Apenas aí Draco se apercebera de que ela tinha razão. Se fosse preciso, ele daria a sua vida por ela. Por isso desde há algum tempo que se sentia protector em relação a ela, se sentira com vontade de esmurrar Pomfrey quando esta demorava mais alguns segundos a chegar quando Hermione tinha os 'ataques', se sentia constantemente preocupado com o seu bem-estar. Ai dos outros Slytherins que a tentassem importunar, iriam direitinhos para St. Mungus! Ela era o seu porto seguro, a única pessoa que o compreendia verdadeiramente, a única à qual ele não conseguia esconder nada e confiava tudo. Desde quando é que ele se preocupava tanto com alguém? Ainda por cima filha de muggles?

Se isso não fosse verdadeira _amizade_, nem ele sabia o que seria.

Desta constatação, novas ondas de dor surgiram nos dois. Desta vez, com as 'ondas' também vieram juntamente as dores nas costas. Eles nem conseguiam respirar direito. Acabara de ocorrer a _**3ª transformação**_ de uma nova etapa que os unia e que jamais seria quebrada: VERDADEIRA **AMIZADE**.

Harry e Ron olhavam a cena em estado de choque. A Harry fazia-lhe lembrar algumas características dos ataques epilépticos que alguns muggles tinham.

- MME. POMFREY!!!!!

Como se ela demorasse, Harry correu para a porta da enfermaria para gritar por ajuda. No instante em que ele ia abrir a porta (ela fechara-se magicamente), Pomfrey entrou de rompante, levando Harry a cair no chão de costas, batendo com a nuca no chão de pedra, vendo estrelas a dançar em frente aos olhos. Ron até se assustou com a expressão da enfermeira-chefe. Nunca a vira com um olhar tão ansioso e tão zangado ao mesmo tempo… era um cocktail de emoções bastante esquisito e que chegava a assustar.

Ela passou rapidamente a varinha pelos dois jovens que sofriam. _Só podia… outra vez!_

- Mas o que é que eu vos disse antes de virem para aqui? – quase gritou ela a olhar para Ron enquanto tentava fazer os outros dois beberem alguma coisa incolor e inodora que apenas parecia água – Eu não vos disse que eles precisavam de paz e sossego? Não me tente interromper senhor Weasley! – cortou ela ao ver a tenção de Ron de dar a conhecer a sua versão dos factos, o que o calou imediatamente.

Harry chegou-se ao pé do amigo que ficara pálido, a coxear e a esfregar a nuca, ficando a olhar impotente para os espasmos de Hermione. Ela estava tão fraca que nem conseguia gritar; ele sabia bem o que era isso… algo doer tanto que nem forças arranjamos para reagirmos conforme a nossa natureza: gritar, algo que é inato em nós, uma forma de libertarmos e/ou adquirirmos energia. Ela não estava a conseguir nada disso, o que era péssimo. Ele foi afastado dos devaneios pela potentíssima voz que Mme. Pomfrey estava a utilizar. Nunca ninguém a vira tão descontrolada.

– Eu repeti mais do que uma vez que eles estavam muito debilitados emocionalmente, que não deviam falar alto com eles, provocá-los nem nada do género! Mas como sempre, você e o senhor Potter saíram disparados da minha frente mal vos comuniquei que poderiam visitar a menina Granger! É o que dá não me darem ouvidos com a devida atenção! Será que ninguém ainda percebeu que o que quer que eu diga não é por acaso, principalmente em relação aos meus… pacientes?

Ron estava tão aterrorizado com o sermão de Mme. Pomfrey que não reparou que ela hesitara em dizer 'pacientes'. Harry, embora também estivesse atordoado por ser confrontado com algumas verdades que na verdade se dirigiam mais a Ron do que a ele, apercebera-se esse pequeno lapso. Será que eram apenas os nervos acumulados a trabalharem? Era capaz de ser isso… No entanto, Hermione e Draco estavam de alguma maneira diferentes e não era apenas na questão comportamental, mesmo fisicamente… mas não conseguia perceber o quê…

Os dois amigos ficaram mudos e calados a observar Mme. Pomfrey a obrigar Hermione e Draco a beber a 'água' que eles inconscientemente rejeitavam veementemente. _Mas o que é que se passa com eles?_

- Rua vocês dois! – disse a enfermeira-chefe mais calma, embora ainda com um tom de voz de meter respeito, sem olhar para eles. Estava completamente 'vidrada' nos dois pacientes que agora repousavam após terem tomado o 'tratamento' muito a custo, tendo sido tomados pela inconsciência.

Ainda antes de saírem da enfermaria, Ron virou-se para onde Mme. Pomfrey continuava os cuidados com os dois enfermos e disse baixinho – Desculpa… lamento imenso, Hermione. Sou mesmo um idiota. Apenas não quero que te magoes… - e acabando de dizer isto, foi-se embora seguido por um Harry preocupado.

Mme. Pomfrey tinha ouvido o 'pedido de desculpas' de Ron. Ela no fundo percebia que os amigos da sua 'paciente' apenas se preocupavam com ela, nem medindo bem as palavras… e esse era o seu erro. Ela sabia que era o princípio do sofrimento deles. Por outro lado, os que estavam à sua frente estavam mais perto do fim do _seu_ sofrimento. Começo para uns, finalização para outros.

_(continua...)_

-----------------------------

**N.A.:** _OMG, pronto, aki têm o outro... pelo menos não tiveram de esperar tanto tempo, né? (axo eu -.-'). Eu tenho uma relação de amor/ódio com este capítulo... acho que me percebem (e é necessário). Mais uma vez, OBRIGADÍSSIMA a todos os que dispõem do seu tempo a enviar reviews, adoro-vos a todos! huhu, já há quem se tenha aproximado do que eles são realmente... espero que estejam a gostar! ^^ até à próxima!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Hermione, muito a custo e ainda antes de abrir os olhos, conseguira sentar-se na cama, encostada à almofada fofa. Ainda sentia todo o corpo a protestar pelas dores que pareceriam não ter fim. A roupa de dormir parecia ficar-lhe cada vez mais justa. _Estarei a engordar? Afinal, não me tenho mexido nada durante estas últimas semanas… as pálpebras sempre foram assim tão pesadas? _Tentou abrir os olhos, mas até esse pequeníssimo esforço lhe parecia doer como tudo. _O Sol está assim tão forte?! _Após várias tentativas, percebeu que afinal o astro rei apenas tinha acabado de se erguer e conseguiu olhar para Draco.

Ele parecia mais uma vez um anjo caído do céu, com aquelas madeixas loiras a caírem-lhe nos olhos, enquanto observava os lençóis subirem e descerem conforme a respiração dele. Estava virado na sua direcção, de maneira que se acordasse repentinamente ela seria a primeira coisa que ele veria. A sua face ainda apresentava réstias das 'marcas' que a dor deixava… mas porque é que eles teriam de sofrer aquilo?

Estava a olhá-lo há poucos segundos quando ele acordou sobressaltado. Os olhos dele abriram encontrando os dela, brilhantes como nunca, a olhá-lo com um certo carinho. Rapidamente afastou a hipótese. Ela parecia realmente preocupada com ele agora. _De certeza que sonhei ou tive uma ilusão momentânea... devido à luz ofuscante do Sol… desde quando é que ele brilha tanto que até dói? Este pijama está a ficar-me pequeno…_

- Draco, está tudo bem contigo? – perguntou ela com a voz carregada de ansiedade. Desde quando os olhos dele brilhavam tanto?

_Caramba, ela não muda nunca…!_

- Por Salazar rapariga, podes deixar de te preocupar comigo? – disparou ele tentando ser convincente, sem sucesso. Mas afinal o que é que se estava a passar? Eles já não conseguiam mentir um para o outro (pois, Draco sentia-se bem por ela se preocupar com ele embora ele mesmo teimasse o contrário), decifravam as expressões das pessoas melhor que ninguém, acordavam quase ao mesmo tempo…_ Que desespero! Afinal o que é que se passa connosco?_

- Mas… como é que _**tu**_ estás? – perguntou ele timidamente sem a olhar nos olhos, parecendo subitamente muito interessado em alisar os lençóis da sua cama.

_Oh Merlin, que infantilidade! Será que ainda não percebeste que eu sei sempre quando estás ou não interessado em alguma coisa e/ou preocupado? Que mania!_

- Estou óptima… - tentou ela dando o ar mais normal que conseguia.

- Mentira! Eu consigo perceber quando mentes ou não, porque é que não dizes logo a verdade? – disse Draco antes de se aperceber do que dissera.

Ela olhava para ele de olhos arregalados – Então **eu** não te posso mentir mas **tu** para mim podes?! Eu também percebo quando me mente, _senhor Malfoy_!

Ele ia começar a retrucar – Para sua informação _senhora Granger_…

Ouviram bater à porta ficando em silêncio de seguida, alerta.

Draco conseguiu dizer baixinho – Não devem ser os dois cometas ambulantes, senão tinham pegado fogo à porta ou simplesmente a tinham feito em estilhaços…

Ela olhou Draco de maneira repreensiva e respondeu no mesmo tom de voz – Não exageres, tá? E espero bem que não sejam eles, ainda os escorraço daqui!

Draco olhou-a abismado de boca escancarada – Estou chocado com o que acabaste de dizer! Se não estivéssemos aqui na enfermaria eu próprio te levava a St. Mungus…

Hermione provocou-o um pouco – Isso é tudo humor '_Slytherino'?_

Nova batida. Desta vez, alguém espreitou pela fresta. Aliás, pareciam ser dois 'alguéns' e não um._ Espero sinceramente que não sejam o Ron nem o Harry_ pensou Hermione.

- Podemos…?

Foi com espanto crescente que tanto ela como Draco viram entrar na enfermaria dois rapazes enormes, com ar de estúpidos mas de semblante preocupado: Crabbe e Goyle, os capangas de Draco, acabavam de entrar.

Draco olhou-os com espanto. Com certeza que não esperava por eles tão cedo.

Ao se aproximarem da cama onde Draco se encontrava, este reparou que eles estavam realmente preocupados com ele… mas havia mais qualquer coisa nos olhares que trocavam, como se tivessem medo de lhe contar algo que não queriam. Estavam certamente a esconder qualquer coisa…

- Olá Draco. Como estás? – perguntou Goyle a medo.

Hermione quase se desmanchou a rir ao ver a expressão de suspeita no rosto de Draco. Ela apercebera-se do porquê de aqueles corpos ambulantes estarem tão estranhos, apenas Draco ainda não se apercebera. _Mas como é que é possível que eu tenha tanta certeza de que estou certa? Desde quando é que me tornei capaz de ler a mente das pessoas com tanta facilidade?_

- Bem… e vocês? – perguntou Draco com o sobrolho ainda mais carregado.

- Também. Ficámos bastante preocupados contigo… estás diferente… no bom sentido é claro! – respondeu Crabbe quase sem voz devido à sua boca ter ficado subitamente seca. Eles sabiam que não conseguiam esconder nada de Draco durante muito tempo, mas desta vez ele parecia estar a desconfiar muito mais rapidamente do que o normal. Isso deixava-os preocupados.

- Podem parar com a conversa da treta e me explicar o que se passa com vocês dois de uma vez? – perguntou Draco já sem paciência. Os Slytherins definitivamente não eram conhecidos pela sua paciência.

- Nós… huh… bem, não se passa nada… - começou Crabbe sem o olhar nos olhos.

- RESPONDAM DE UMA VEZ!

- Draco, não há necessidade de reagires assim! – interveio Hermione com uma voz doce, o que fez amainar um pouco a tensão que se sentia – Eles não podem ter a sua vida pessoal? Agora têm de te contar tudo como se fosses 'dono' deles?

A maneira como Hermione dissera 'dono' não deixava dúvidas a Draco sobre o que ela insinuara. Ao olhá-la com ar de choque, viu um brilhozinho de traquinice a espreitar dos seus olhos brilhantes.

- Isso é tudo humor _'Gryffinório'? _O que é que TU sabes que eu não sei? – perguntou-lhe Draco – Aliás, como é possível que saibas alguma coisa se tu saíste daqui tanto como eu? Ainda por cima assisti a toda a insuportável conversa entre ti e aquelas duas deformidades da Natureza…

Hermione parecia não ter ouvido a última parte do que ele dissera. Qualquer pessoa poderia perceber que estava orgulhosa dela própria.

- Oh, Draco, por vezes és tão cego! Tão criança ainda… tsc, tsc…

Ele perecia ter levado outro murro semelhante ao que ela lhe dera no seu 3º ano em Hogwarts. _Eu?! Criança?! Ela não está boa…_

- Nem penses em retrucar senão vais-me dar ainda mais razão! – avisou ela divertida.

Draco detestava quando ela o encostava contra a parede daquela maneira. Resignou-se e cruzou os braços de novo com um bufar audível. Hermione estava cada vez mais convencida de que Draco ainda tinha muito que 'crescer'. Ao olhar de novo as duas visitas que os olhavam alternadamente sem saberem como reagir, disse com voz doce:

- Não se preocupem, podem-lhe contar.

Eles arregalaram os olhos – M-mas… como é que **tu**…?

Ela sorriu novamente de maneira maternal – Apenas sei e pronto. E não, nenhuma delas me contou nem nada que se parecesse… - acrescentou ela ao se dar conta do receio dos dois tímidos rapazes que estavam tão corados que pareciam as orelhas de Ron quando estava envergonhado.

- 'Delas'?! – voltou a perguntar Draco olhando de Hermione para os dois rapazes – Que 'delas'? De quem é que ela está a falar?

Os dois pimentos olharam Hermione para apoio e orientação. Ela tinha uma áurea tão calmante que eles se sentiram imediatamente mais confiantes.

- Draco… - começou Goyle com coragem. Olhando mais uma vez para Hermione, a rapariga que ele xingara muita vez juntamente com Malfoy e Crabbe, percebeu o olhar orgulhoso que emanava dela. _Como é que ela consegue agir assim connosco? Depois de todo o mal que lhe fizemos?_ Mas decidiu preocupar-se com essa questão mais tarde – Bem… durante estes dias que estiveste aqui na Ala Hospitalar… uh… os alunos das quatro casas, juntamente com Dumbledore, concordaram em fazer uma festa um pouco diferente do habitual…

Draco não apresentava nenhuma expressão. Nem mesmo Hermione conseguia naquele momento dizer em que ele pensava.

- E…? Diferente como? – incitou ele de maneira completamente passiva.

- Bem…hum… ele disse que era uma excelente oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor… quer dizer… entre as casas…

Draco ficou levemente chocado com o que percebera nas entrelinhas, mas colocou uma máscara tão firme que apenas Hermione o percebeu. Goyle continuou.

- Bem… ele praticamente **obrigou-nos** a fazermos par com outras pessoas que não fossem de Slytherin…

Tanto Draco como Hermione perceberam perfeitamente que eles não se queriam responsabilizar pelo que quer que tenham feito com os seus pares não-Slytherin.

- Sim…? – insistiu Draco com ar indiferente.

- Huh… nós _**tivemos**_ de fazer par com as gémeas Patil, dos Gryffindor… - arriscou ele. Os dois 'enfermos' não puderem deixar de se entreolharem e fazerem um esforço quase sobre-humano para não caírem na risada ali mesmo, o que poderia estragar tão _interessante_ narrativa. Ambos já adivinhavam o que viria dali.

- Sim, e…?

Draco pensou que ele devia mesmo estar doente. Se o mesmo se tivesse passado há umas semanas atrás, certamente ele estaria mais do que furioso pelo comportamento dos dois 'capangas'… mas agora… ele até que estava de certa forma 'contente' por saber instintivamente o que aquelas duas aves raras tinham feito. Felizmente que ambos tinham emagrecido bastante durante o último Verão, ou certamente nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ele próprio se surpreendeu ao constatar que zelava pela felicidade daqueles dois.

- Bem…

Draco já começava a achar a conversa repetitiva demais, mas estava decidido a vê-los passarem pela prova de o enfrentarem como eles mesmos eram, e não pelo que ele lhes dizia para serem.

- Elas não são tão ruins assim, sabias? – arriscou Crabbe.

Goyle interrompeu-o - Nós fomos dar um passeio com elas para os jardins, todos juntos… às tantas separámo-nos e… - a voz dele falhou. Estava no ponto crucial.

Draco revirou os olhos – Por Salazar, beijaram-nas ou não? – perguntou olhando de um para outro. Nunca os tinha visto tão desconfortáveis na sua presença. A vermelhidão ainda mais viva do que a anterior que tomou conta deles foi a resposta que Draco precisava.

Goyle estava especialmente corajoso naquele dia… seria por ter sido o único dos dois a olhar Hermione nos olhos mais veementemente? Ela parecia transmitir uma calma infinita, o que certamente ajudava.

- Draco, nós sabemos o que achas dos Gryffindors, até há quem as ache um tanto ou quanto estúpidas dentro da sua própria casa… mas elas são fantásticas! Nós achamos que… gostamos mesmo delas, pronto.

Draco fez um leve trejeito com a boca; não se conseguiu controlar mais e gargalhou com violência, o que assustou os dois rapazes.

- Oh, meu Merlin! Vocês acharam mesmo que vos ia repudiar por isso? Que vos ia matar o juízo até se atirarem da torre de Astronomia por desespero? Finalmente que encontraram alguém, já não era sem tempo seus encalhados! Sinceramente não as acho nada de especial, mas se vocês gostam delas quem sou eu para vos dizer alguma coisa? Que sejam felizes então!

Crabbe e Goyle nem conseguiam acreditar nas palavras que tinham acabado de ouvir… Draco estava a apoiá-los?????

Como se eles estivessem petrificados, Draco arregalou os olhos para eles e acenou com a mão – Helloooooo! Realidade chama apaixonados! Que raio é que vocês continuam aqui a fazer? Já me contaram, tudo bem, agora por que razão _não estão_ com elas??? Eu não preciso de vocês aqui pra nada!

Os dois rapazes olharam para ele com uma gratidão que Hermione sabia nunca na vida o terem feito. Com um sorriso enooorme na cara, seguiram o conselho de Draco e, depois de se despedirem dos dois (sim, dela também) desejando as melhoras de ambos, saíram da enfermaria. Goyle lançou um olhar especialmente agradecido a Hermione. Afinal, tinha sido graças a ela que ele, de alguma forma, tinha arranjado coragem para ser tão directo com Draco.

Goyle parecera a Hermione o mais maduro dos dois. Ela sabia que, de entre as duas gémeas, ele estava apaixonado pela Parvati, aquela que abrira o baile de natal do 4º ano como par de Harry. Hermione sempre fora boa observadora, e não lhe tinha passado despercebido o esforço que ele tinha feito para não olhar muito para ela, para Draco não notar. Draco… ele estava realmente muito mudado, e para melhor!

Ela olhou-o nos olhos. Ele sentiu-se inspeccionado e disse sem à-vontade e com um encolher de ombros – Que foi?

Ela sorriu de uma maneira que ele achou… _fofa?!_ _Merlin, eu realmente não estou bem…_

- Finalmente estás a crescer Draquinho!

Nunca um Malfoy ficara tão vermelho e tão cheio de vontade de desaparecer por um buraquinho enquanto murmurava coisas quase imperceptíveis sem sentido nenhum, como 'eu não sou criancinha para crescer…' e ' Draquinho?!… já não sou pequeno…'

Hermione só pôde rir dele.

_(continua...)_

-----------------------------------------

**N.A.:** _eu adorei fazer este capítulo hahaha, foi hilariante escrevê-lo! eu agora vou para o Norte, por isso, se demorar um pouco mais a postar, por favor não me matem, vou para o fim do mundo!!!! Beijinhos a todos, e prometo que vou fazer os possíveis por arranjar net pra lá..._


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A.: **_Oix, finalmenteeeeeee! ^.^ é, eu sei, demorei, mas tive boas razões pra isso! para além de ter ido passar o natal num local onde o sítio mais próximo com net era a 10 Km com estradinha às curvinhas (k enjoo! blargh!), tive de cama pk me constipei a apanhar a azeitona! rrrrrrr... só a mim! (suspiro!) Enfim, o mais importante é ter postado, e logo mais do que um duma vez! loool Beijinhos a todos, espero k tenham tido um bom natal! Boas leituras! ^^_

**VIII**

Pouco tempo depois de Crabbe e Goyle se terem ido embora, a conversa animada que Hermione e Draco tinham recomeçado foi interrompida pela abertura repentina da porta da enfermaria.

Por segundos, pareceu-lhes que eram Harry e Ron de novo, mas qual não foi a cara de espanto de Draco ao ver uma Pansy e um Blaise com ar furioso a dirigirem-se à cama dele.

- O QUE DEU NELES DRACO? EU SEI QUE ELES VIERAM TER CONTIGO ANTES DE ANDAREM COM AQUELAS LAMBISGÓIAS PELOS CANTOS! – gritou Pansy exasperada.

Draco manteve a calma e voltou ao tom cínico – É bom ver-te também Pansy! Ah, que saudades da inesgotável capacidade das tuas cordas vocais não romperem de tantas vezes que já gritaste furiosa… - fingiu uma certa nostalgia que faria Hermione rir se não estivesse preocupada com toda aquela situação – Estou muito melhor, obrigado por perguntares.

Ela nem pestanejou – Não te faças de sonso! Que raio é que lhes disseste para eles estarem com aquelas duas ranhosas, estúpidas e idiotas chapadas dos Gryffindor? – e finalmente reparando que Hermione se encontrava ali acrescentou – E o que é que esta coisa nojenta está a fazer aqui na cama ao lado da tua? Nem sei como conseguiste sobreviver todo este tempo ao lado de tanto lixo…

Draco deixou de lado as brincadeiras e irritou-se profundamente – Pansy, não fales do que não sabes! Voltas a abrir a boca…

Ela olhou chocada para ele, mas foi Zabini quem encontrou voz e que o interrompeu – Estás a DEFENDÊ-LA??????

Draco estava tão irritado com aqueles dois panhonhas que lhes deitou um olhar que os gelou por dentro, impedindo-os de dizerem o que quer que fosse. A eles, parecera-lhes que Draco tinha ficado o dobro do tamanho, tal o medo que sentiam. A própria atmosfera da enfermaria adquirira um ar pesado, parecendo que estava carregado de uma estranha electricidade.

Hermione estava também em estado de choque. Sim, ela sabia o que era um olhar irado de um Malfoy, mas isto ultrapassava tudo o que ela já assistira. A irritação foi-se transformando em ódio puro, emanando como ondas em todo o espaço. Um tipo de magia diferente encheu o espaço. Ficou ainda pior quando uma voz cortante como gelo que parecia não lhe pertencer, lhe saiu dos lábios.

- Parkinson, Zabini, voltam a insultá-la e/ou a maltratá-la seja de que maneira for e garanto-vos que nunca mais abrem os olhos. Abro-vos caminho para um local sem portas nem janelas, onde jamais terão companhia nem vislumbrarão réstia de luz.

Os três ouvintes ficaram pálidos e em estado de choque, incluindo Hermione. Aquelas palavras haviam sido pronunciadas que nem adagas, tal como o olhar que lhes lançava. Nem quando Draco se confrontava com Harry havia reagido assim. Ele estava a utilizar uma 'bela' metáfora para os ameaçar de morte. E não parecia estar a brincar. Isso era o que os preocupava.

- Draco… - começou Hermione com a voz a falhar – Tu não queres dizer isso… eu sei que não queres…

Ele olhou para ela. Estava com a expressão mais suavizada, mas continuava gelada – Granger, eu não vou deixar que te toquem! Nem nunca mais vou deixar que te insultem por não seres filha de feiticeiros! Eu cometi os meus erros no passado, mas arrependi-me. Tu fizeste mais por mim em poucas semanas do que estas duas 'coisas' em anos de convivência! Não há desculpa nem perdão para isso… tu enfrentaste os teus melhores amigos para me defenderes! Não achas que te devo reconhecer por isso?

Ela estava sem palavras. Os seus olhos rapidamente se estavam a inundar de cálidas lágrimas de gratidão.

Pansy, após o breve 'intervalo do sermão', conseguiu recuperar a voz um pouco a medo – Draco, o que é que se passou contigo nestas semanas? Estás diferente, mesmo fisicamente… só espero é que ela não te tenha envenenado o cérebro… não te esqueças que os Slytherins têm lealdade apenas consigo mesmos, entre eles, entre nós! Estás a quebrar essa lealdade por ELA ter fingido que se importava contigo? O mais provável é estar a tentar apanhar a tua fortuna…!

Draco estava demasiado exasperado para deixar passar tal comentário. _Por Morgana, como é que não vi antes a estupidez personificada que és?_

- Atreve-te a dizer isso mais uma vez! – gritou Draco – Eu sou leal apenas a quem eu bem entendo! Sou leal às pessoas que verdadeiramente me querem bem a **mim**, não às que querem o bem do meu dinheiro! Chegaste aqui a barafustar por causa do Crabbe e do Goyle terem encontrado a felicidade ao lado de duas raparigas de outra casa que não Slytherin?! Eles vieram aqui preocupados comigo! COMIGO, PARKINSON!

Ela fechou os olhos ao ver o descontrolo em que ele estava a entrar. De certeza que ainda iria parar a St. Mungus se continuasse a encarar aquela magia que ela não conhecia e que transparecia que nem flechas pelos olhos cinza que encaravam os dela, num ódio cego.

Agora era ele que encarava aqueles dois com desapontamento. Com uma certa mágoa… afinal, os seus amigos sempre tinham sido os dois capangas que ele nem pensava serem totalmente humanos pela falta de emoções que eles demonstravam e que a ele antes agradara para parecer mais feroz aos olhos dos outros. O que é que ele tinha feito para merecer tal amizade? Sempre os desprezara mas, de algum modo que nem ele conseguia explicar, sempre tinham sido eles a se manterem fiéis à amizade que ele nunca pensara ter.

Hermione nem reparava que chorava grossas lágrimas, deixando duas linhas brilhantes de cada lado da face pálida.

- Neste momento não há pessoa em que confie tanto… não falem do que não sabem e não querem saber. Apenas sou leal a ela… mais ninguém.

Não pôde continuar. Tanto ele como Hermione recomeçaram a arquejar com falta de ar. As dores eram cada vez piores. Mais uma vez a sensação de poder, mais uma vez a sua dissipação e mais uma vez que chegavam as dores nas costas que pareciam não querer abandoná-los tão cedo.

Acabara de ocorrer a _**4ª transformação**_ de uma nova etapa que os unia e que jamais seria quebrada: **LEALDADE**.

Pansy e Blaise, chocados com aquelas reacções de ambos os enfermos e com receio de serem acusados de alguma coisa, fugiram da enfermaria. Felizmente, Mme. Pomfrey tinha posto um feitiço neles para saber quando ocorriam as crises e assim os ir ajudar mais depressa. Era cada vez mais difícil obrigá-los a beber da poção, e estava a ver que brevemente teria de aumentar o tamanho das camas onde eles se encontravam… _continuam a crescer… só espero que estas duas criaturas teimosas me ouçam agora e desistam das visitas. Será que ninguém notou? Foi doloroso para eles, mas foi assim que quiseram. Não podia fazer nada, e Albus apenas insistiu comigo para ver qual seria a reacção neles… ai, infelizmente foi a esperada… quando é que isto vai acabar? Não sofreram já o suficiente?_

_------------------------------_

**N.A.2:** _e agora é passar já pró próximo! (bem, hum, se kiserem também comentar este capítulo estão à vontade, sim?)_


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Mais uma vez, Draco sentia-se como se tivesse acabado se ser fortemente torturado – não sentia nada, apenas réstias de dor. Era cada dia pior, e deixava 'marcas' por todo o lado. Ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, embora já estivesse acordado. Começou a sentir o seu corpo aos poucos, desde o bater forte do coração, às extremidades. _Mas que…?_

Deu-se conta que os seus pés batiam no fundo da cama. Nunca antes lhe acontecera. E estava de joelhos levemente flectidos! _Mas que raio…?_

Ao tentar rodar o pescoço para olhar para si mesmo, o pescoço doeu como se tivesse sido marcado a ferro em brasa. Ao passar a mão no pescoço (para afastar os cabelos agora um pouco longos – não pudera cortar o cabelo enquanto estava ali, sendo que agora eles chegavam a roçar ao de leve os seus ombros largos) para acariciar a pele que não conseguia ver, sentiu um súbito choque de temperatura: a sua pele, naquele sítio, parecia feita de gelo de tão fria que estava… mas aquilo parecia arder-lhe! _Mas o que é que se passa comigo?_

Ao se sentar, reparou que os seus pés tocavam no fundo da cama sem problemas. Também se sentiu demasiado apertado naquele pijama que lhe tinha ficado minúsculo, impedindo-o de se movimentar com liberdade. Imediatamente pegou na varinha que tinha na mesinha de cabeceira e tratou de alargar o pijama. Finalmente podia respirar fundo sem ter a sensação de estar num abraço apertado da lula gigante.

Mais uma vez, pouco tempo depois, foi a vez da dona-de-cabelos-ondulados-castanhos-brilhantes-fantásticos-maravilhosos-que-não-cabem-numa-só-almofada acordar. Agora era sempre assim: cada vez que um acordava primeiro, o outro acordava muito pouco tempo depois.

Ela parecia não conseguir respirar direito, o que fez Draco alargar outro pijama – neste caso, o dela. Por um lado, não o queria fazer, pois nunca vira Hermione com algo tão justo como aquilo… o que de certa forma lhe agradava. Por outro, se não o fizesse, bem que podia olhar eternamente para ela que não valeria de nada, pois ela morreria asfixiada. _O uniforme da escola não lhe favorece nada… aliás, não favorece ninguém!_

Ela tentou lançar-lhe um olhar agradecido, mas o leve movimento do pescoço fez com que ela silvasse. _Provavelmente é ela estar a sentir o mesmo que eu… sente que está marcada a ferro._ Também ela teve o reflexo inconsciente de levar a mão ao pescoço, e a sua face abriu-se numa surpresa que não conseguiu conter – M-mas… o que é que…? – e reparando onde, tal como Draco, os seus pés batiam, acrescentou – Mas que raio é que me aconteceu????

Draco adorava vê-la perder a compostura. Dando um sorrisinho sarcástico comentou – Bom dia também para ti!

Ela corou ligeiramente – Oh… uh… bom dia, Draco. Como te…?

Ele nem precisou de ouvir a pergunta toda para saber o que ele iria perguntar. Revirou os olhos – Sinto-me optimamente bem, tirando o facto de me doer o pescoço como se tivesse sido marcado a ferro em brasa, ardendo-me mas estando a pele gelada, juntamente com o bónus de ter crescido de tal modo, ou tudo ter encolhido subitamente durante a noite de maneira que não caibo na cama como as pessoas normais!

- Não sei se já reparaste, mas não és o único com _esse_ pequeno grande problema…

- Já reparei que não, já… - disse ele olhando-a de soslaio, e desviando rapidamente o olhar com um pequeno sorrisinho traquina nos lábios, ficando com um olhar lânguido.

Ela notou e ficou com o seu típico ar de Gryffindor desconfiada – O que foi?

Ele estava claramente a fazer um esforço para não se rir – Bem… digamos que até que nem estavas nada mal com o pijama justo… mas tive de to alargar senão sufocavas e isso seria um desperdício, seguramente…

Ela percebera imediatamente o que ele insinuara e corou de maneira digna de um Weasley, puxando os lençóis da cama mais para cima – Por Merlin, Draco! Sinceramente…!

Ele não se conteve mais e gargalhou – Não fiques acanhada Hermione! Afinal, até que eu te dei um elogio… indirectamente.

Hermione continuava sem o encarar nos olhos – E… estava assim tão apertado?

Ele esboçou outro sorriso lânguido – Como é óbvio, não sou eu que tenho mais… como é que hei-de dizer… mais 'volume' na parte dianteira para…

Não conseguiu acabar a frase pois foi atingido por uma almofada arremessada com toda a força mesmo na cara, o que o fez rir ainda mais. Hermione tentou mudar de assunto.

- Não devias ter usado magia! Mme. Pomfrey avisou-nos que não devíamos fazer nada que envolvesse magia…

Draco agora olhava-a com uma careta céptica – Preferias que te rasgasse o pijama?! – perante o enrubescer imenso dela continuou - Preferias que te deixasse asfixiar?! Bem, nunca pensei que tivesses ideias tão suicidas…

Mme. Pomfrey entrou de rompante na enfermaria, dando-lhes um olhar agradado enquanto se dirigia a eles.

- Bom dia meninos! Como se sentem?

Eles fuzilaram-na com o olhar, já nem se lembrando da pequena discussão que estavam a ter até àquele momento. Ela percebeu de imediato o que ocorrera ao olhar para onde os seus pés tocavam, estando eles sentados. Ficou imediatamente mais séria.

Draco foi quem falou primeiro, fazendo um esforço óbvio para não espancar ninguém – Poderia ter a gentileza de nos dizer de uma vez por todas o que se passa connosco? Que raio de sintomas são estes? O que somos nós??? – nem tinha reparado que insinuara que eles já não eram mais humanos.

Mme. Pomfrey ficara visivelmente perturbada – Uh, b-bem… sabem, é pouco comum mas pode acontecer coisas semelhantes em pessoas mágicas que têm semelhantes perdas…

- Não vem que não tem! – quase gritou Hermione – Acha que somos estúpidos? Sem querer questionar a sua autoridade mme. Pomfrey, mas está a subestimar-nos. Não sabemos como isso foi possível, mas já não podemos mentir um ao outro, conseguimos perceber o que as outras pessoas estão a pensar; aliás – disse ela fazendo um breve parêntesis na conversa – foi isso que ajudou a que nos zangámos com os nossos amigos; sendo assim, é lógico que saibamos que nos está a esconder alguma coisa, embora faça um enorme esforço para nos esconder, o que claramente percebemos!

Ela ficara pálida, o que fez com que Draco decidisse insistir mais um pouco – Desde quando é que ficámos com personalidades tão mudadas apenas por passarmos algumas semanas na enfermaria? Eu sinto que amoleci, de alguma maneira, e a Hermione ficou com um humor mais cínico e sarcástico – ela olhou-o com reprovação. Ele deu um encolher de ombros como quem diz 'é verdade! O que queres que eu faça?' – Ah, para além de ter ficado muito mais emotiva. Mesmo eu fiquei muito mais irritadiço do que antes; é, amoleci em certas coisas e fiquei extremamente irritadiço noutras. Quase que fiz com que as nossas visitas ficassem em cinzas! Se não fosse a Hermione… não sei o que teria feito.

Ela olhava-o agora com carinho. Sim, era a mesma expressão que ele pensara que fora uma ilusão tê-la visto assim numa manhã. Ele continuou.

- Além de TODAS estas coisas estranhas, crescemos a um ritmo alarmante, de maneira que não cabemos na cama como pessoas normais, tive de alargar os nossos pijamas, dói-nos o corpo todo com os ataques de dor que temos tido, ao acordar de manhã temos sempre dores terríveis nas costas que só passam depois de beber o que quer que aqueles copos que parecem apenas ter água tenham misturado, já tivemos dificuldade em abrir os olhos quando o Sol apenas se estava a levantar, e esta manhã sentimos a pele da parte detrás do pescoço gelada, embora nos parecesse queimar! Vai continuar a dizer que tudo isto é consequência _**normal**_ do choque que passámos? Já nem nos sentimos tão mal assim, é como se uma parte de nós se estivesse a despegar do mundo que conhecemos! – disse de uma só vez, o que fez com que inspirasse fundo ao terminar. Mme. Pomfrey olhava-o com uma surpresa crescente. _Como é que ele conseguiu dizer tudo aquilo de uma vez?!_

Draco e Hermione ficaram quase chocados ao constatarem que a morte dos pais já não os afectava tanto. Sim, ele dissera tudo isso, mas sem pensar propriamente no que dizia; apenas queria que aquela mulher lhes dissesse o que eles afinal tinham de tão mau que era necessário ocultar a informação.

- Já?! – não conseguiu conter mme. Pomfrey.

De entre todas as possibilidades de resposta que eles esperavam, esta não era certamente uma delas. Olharam-se intrigados.

- 'Já' o quê? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ela tapou a boca como se tivesse acabado de contar um segredo de estado, ficando alarmada.

- Deixem-me ver-vos…

Dito isto, avançou para Draco, que se encontrava mais próximo do sítio de onde ela ouvira todos os argumentos contra o que esta lhes contara. Ao afastar com um pouco de brusquidão os cabelos de Draco para observar a pele deste, ficou ainda mais pálida.

Hermione viu que aquilo não podia ser bom sinal – O que se passa com ele? O que é que ele tem no pescoço?

A enfermeira-chefe não respondeu. Virou-se imediatamente para a jovem e fez o mesmo com ela (embora tendo mais trabalho devido ao volumoso cabelo que a rapariga tinha). Desta vez foi Draco quem ficou preocupado.

- O que é que ela tem? O que é que eu tenho?

Mme. Pomfrey parecia já nem os ouvir, falando para si mesma – Oh meu Merlin! São mesmo o complemento um do outro… e podem trazer o equilíbrio que precisamos! Albus… preciso de falar com ele com urgência…

- MME. POMFREY! – gritaram os dois jovens em simultâneo.

Ela acordou dos devaneios onde estava mergulhada, deixando escapar uma risada seca como se tivesse finalmente a confirmação do que precisava – Sim, meus jovens?

- Afinal o que é que temos?

- O que é que se passa connosco?

Mme. Pomfrey sorriu-lhes, dizendo simplesmente – São o complemento um do outro, o _**Yin**_ e o _**Yang **_que precisávamos, que _vocês_ precisavam…

Hermione e Draco estavam confusos… bastante mesmo… pronto, aquelas mentes estavam numa confusão danada! O que é que mme. Pomfrey queria dizer com aquilo?

_(continua...)_

-----------------------

**N.A.:** _hahaha, era agora que demoraria a postar um novo... hahaha mas como sou boazinha... a ver vamos... lamento nao ter podido fazer o que tinha prometido, mas como já disse, fikei de cama, nao podendo fazer andar as coisas sem o meu pc... k raivaaaaaaa! enfim, bom ano a todos! (e pf, nao me matem!!!!!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Eles estavam agora numas camas transformadas para serem maiores, à espera que o Director viesse falar com eles para, segundo a enfermeira-chefe, lhes explicar tudo o que necessitavam. Draco nunca ouvira falar do Yin e do Yang, mas Hermione já tinha pesquisado por iniciativa própria algumas coisas a esse respeito – tinha há já muitos anos alguns muggles falarem acerca disso, do equilíbrio de tudo, que era o Yin e o Yang… mas apenas para ter uma ideia do que era se por acaso alguém mencionasse isso em alguma conversa, nada de sério!

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada do Director – Bons dias, meus jovens! – e sentando-se numa bela poltrona que fizera aparecer em frente a eles, continuou não lhes dando tempo para responderem ao cumprimento – Sei que devem estar muitíssimo confusos acerca do mistério que mme. Pomfrey e eu mesmo fizemos acerca da vossa situação. O sr. Malfoy deve estar ainda mais confuso, já que tenho quase a certeza que a menina Granger sabe alguma coisa do assunto, ao contrário dele. – disse ele piscando-lhe o olho sobre os seus óculos de meia-lua – Diga-me, o que sabe acerca do Yin e do Yang, menina Granger?

- O que é que essa coisa tem a ver com o nosso estado? – perguntou Draco não percebendo a relação entre aquele assunto e as tatuagens permanentes que ambos tinham ganho na parte de trás do pescoço. Hermione mostrara-lhe a dela, e ele tinha ficado pasmo a olhar aquele desenho esquisito, que ela tinha dito que ele também tinha, embora de maneira diferente, quando foi a vez dela de ver o pescoço dele.

Dumbledore sorriu, obviamente satisfeito pela demonstração de interesse e impaciência demonstrada pelo Slytherin. – Vocês hão-de perceber isso quando chegar a altura; primeiro têm de compreender algumas coisas a que estão associados, coisas essas que nem eu compreendo na totalidade, por isso a demora do vosso conhecimento acerca da vossa condição… eu próprio estive a tentar encontrar algumas respostas perdidas no tempo… - e voltou a encarar Hermione, esperando pela resposta.

Ela ficara encabulada com o olhar penetrante que Dumbledore e Draco lhe lançavam, não percebendo onde é que ela e Draco se encaixavam naquela história – Uh, bem… tem a ver com um princípio complementar que existe em tudo, segundo o qual duas forças complementares compõem tudo que existe, e do equilíbrio dinâmico entre elas surge todo movimento e mutação. Essas duas forças são o Yin e o Yang (que costumam ser representados juntos, formando metades - em formato de lágrima - de um círculo), que representam todos os opostos: escuridão e luz, mulher e homem, o bem e o mal, etc…

Dumbledore interrompeu – Sim, é o que normalmente se diz, e em parte é verdade… mas não toda. Sugiro que se acomodem, pois vai demorar a explicar – perante o olhar confuso da jovem, ele começou a longa explicação:

- '_Quanto mais YIN, menos YANG e quanto mais YANG, menos YIN'. Este é a regra básica do Yin e do Yang._ São exemplos a Escuridão e Claridade, como a menina Granger tinha referenciado e muito bem, que são os extremos YIN e YANG da energia luminosa, pois quanto mais claro será menos escuro e quanto mais escuro será menos claro. Da mesma forma, Duro e Mole, Forte e Fraco, etc. estão a acompanhar-me? – perguntou ele olhando mais insistentemente para Draco. Ao aceno dos dois, prosseguiu – Ao observar o ciclo do Sol, os antigos chineses descobriram que a duração do ano era de aproximadamente 365,25 dias, o que foi o salto de partida para essa ideia.

- Caramba! – exclamou Draco surpreendidíssimo – Descobriram isso apenas olhando para o Sol!?

- Sim – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente, continuando a sua 'lição de história' do Yin e do Yang – Eles observaram o Universo, percebendo que ele está em constante mudança. No entanto, perceberam que ele funcionava com certos ciclos. Chegando a este ponto, dividiram o ciclo anual em 24 segmentos, incluindo os equinócios da Primavera e do Outono, e os solstícios de Verão e do Inverno. Usando mais algumas técnicas que envolvem a conexão com linhas de círculos concêntricos e sombras dos dias, que não vou referir agora senão nem amanhã saímos daqui (se quiserem, numa outra altura em que as vossas mentes não estejam tão confusas e estiverem prontas para mais uma dose de informação, podem vir ter comigo para falar melhor acerca de alguns pormenores), criaram um esboço de algo curioso, algo que parecia duas lágrimas (uma branca e outra escura) numa espécie de, digamos, centrifugação no centro, onde as duas se encontravam. – os dois jovens estavam de queixo ligeiramente caído e olhos arregalados, bebendo as palavras do poderoso feiticeiro, que continuou:

– A área mais clara, ou seja, a que indica uma maior incidência da luz solar, é chamada de Yang, o Sol; a área escura, que denuncia uma menor luz solar (e obviamente mais luar), é chamada de Yin, a Lua. Yin não poderia nascer sem Yang. Yin começa no solstício de Verão e o Yang no de Inverno. Assim, é marcado um pequeno Yin na posição do solstício de Verão, e outro Yang é marcado na posição do solstício de Inverno; são os dois pequenos círculos que parecem olhos de peixe. Isso demonstra que podemos encontrar um no outro. – acrescentou ele ao ver o ar ainda mais confuso na cara deles. Eles pareceram ter entendido, pelo menos em parte, o que ele havia explicado. Ia demorar um pouco a que eles absorvessem tamanha informação; pois, ainda não tinha acabado, o que tinha contado era só a introdução.

- Ou seja – começou Hermione lentamente tentando pôr tanta informação em ordem, de sobrolho franzido de concentração -, no geral esse símbolo do Yin e do Yang é a representação chinesa de todo o fenómeno celestial, em relação ao ciclo do Sol, com as quatro estações, demonstrando ao mesmo tempo que os opostos se complementam. Estou certa?

Dumbledore sorriu com orgulho – Tem toda a razão, um belo resumo de tudo o que acabei de dizer… por agora.

Draco estava completamente perdido em pensamentos – Mas… não podia ter dito logo isso, não era mais fácil?

O Director pareceu ponderar seriamente na resposta a dar ao franzir o sobrolho – Não, não creio…

Draco já estava por tudo – que fosse! Aquele homem também nunca fora propriamente lá muito normal na maneira de pensar… era certamente 'um pouco' excêntrico. Desde que Hermione continuasse a fazer as sínteses do que aquele homem iria dizer mais… - Mas continuo sem perceber o que é que isso tem a ver connosco.

- Paciência é uma virtude, meu caro! – brincou Dumbledore. Draco apenas continuava sem se exaltar devido à presença calmante de Hermione. _Seja!_

O velho feiticeiro continuou – O fundamento de tudo isto é a busca do equilíbrio, e o equilíbrio perfeito é representado precisamente pelo desenho do Yin e do Yang, onde encontramos os dois extremos das energias se entrelaçando harmonicamente, num sentido anti-horário, de acordo com o sentido de rotação dos redemoinhos no hemisfério Sul ou, no caso do hemisfério Norte, girando na mesma direcção que os ponteiro do relógio.

O Yang representa o Amor, Tolerância, Criatividade, Iniciativa, Amizade, Admiração, Ajuda, Facilidade. Por sua vez, o Yin representa o Ódio, Intolerância, Insensibilização, Sedentarismo, Inimizade, Inveja, Oposição, Dificuldade. A energia Yang é mais poderosa nos meses de Verão, mas enfraquecem durante a noite escura; por outro lado, a energia Yin é mais poderosa nos meses de Inverno, mas enfraquecem durante o dia claro.

- Interessante – começou Draco -, mas há qualquer coisa que não bate certo nesta história… - Dumbledore estava muitíssimo orgulhoso daqueles jovens. Estavam a seguir o raciocínio que ele sabia que iriam tomar, levando-o ao ponto crucial – O Yin é o da cor escura e o Yang da cor clara, certo? – o Director sorriu e acenou sem desviar os seus olhos azuis dos cinzentos claros de Draco – Então, deveria significar que a tatuagem que nos iria aparecer no pescoço seria de acordo com a nossa própria personalidade não? – mais uma vez ele acenou – Então porque é que eu tenho o Yang, o que simboliza a luz e tudo de bom, ou que raio é? TODA a gente sabe que deveria ser a Hermione a mais indicada a portar esse símbolo! E eu o Yin! No entanto, é ela que o tem! Para além de não perceber afinal porque é que estas coisas nos apareceram, ainda por cima vai contra toda a lógica!

Dumbledore parecia ainda saber um segredo que eles não sabiam, e parecia também estar ansioso pelo momento em que lhes iria dizer TODA a verdade acerca do que eles estavam a passar. – Eu por acaso disse-vos que já tinha contado tudo?

- Não – disseram os dois jovens em simultâneo.

- Agora é que começa a verdadeira 'bomba' – disse o feiticeiro mais velho, ignorando o ar confuso de Draco, que nunca tinha ouvido falar em tal coisa – Apenas muito poucos possuem tais símbolos de poder, que são muitíssimo perigosos já que nem mesmo quem os possui os consegue controlar a 100%. Para além disso, não há como saberem de que maneira os podem controlar.

- O QUÊ??? – perguntou Hermione indignada – Não há sítio nenhum que refira qualquer coisa acerca disso???

Draco rolou os olhos. _E ela que não quisesse obter a informação de montanhas de livros…_

- Havia – suspirou o velho Director com ar triste – Mas todos os registos foram apagados, destruídos ou pura e simplesmente perdidos no tempo. Os últimos como vocês desapareceram muito antes de eu nascer. Ao longo do tempo, factos tornaram-se lendas, mais um pouco e passavam a pertencer à mitologia… eu apenas sei o que me contaram quando era criança, e espero sinceramente que seja o suficiente para vos dar umas luzes do que vocês são.

Eles gelaram. _O que nós somos!?_

Hermione gaguejou – O q-que n-nós… somos? – quis confirmar. Draco parecia estar à beira de entrar em crise profunda. Mais um pouco e os seus olhos saltavam das órbitas. – O que q-quer dizer c-com isso?

Dumbledore suspirou novamente – Vocês são as Criaturas-Sem-Nome, pois nunca se conseguiu arranjar um nome que se adequasse à vossa espécie…

Draco conseguiu soltar a língua que havia ficado presa – _A nossa espécie?!?_ Que raio é que você quer dizer com isso?

O Director não pareceu incomodado, continuando a explicar-lhes – Eu não quero mal entendidos. Vocês nasceram humanos, tal como eu. No entanto, alguns deles (desde que sejam mágicos – atenção, eles podem nem saber que o são) sofrem umas transformações em certas e determinadas alturas, em situações muito peculiares. Isso são casos raríssimos, creio que em toda a história da magia, apenas ocorreram sete casos, contando com o vosso. Daí não haver muita informação acerca disso; os da vossa espécie têm tendência para se afastar das outras pessoas, apercebendo-se de coisas acerca das mesmas que nunca tinham reparado ou dado importância suficiente. – ambos os jovens se lembraram das situações caricatas quando tinham visitas e das suas reacções. O Director pareceu perceber o que eles pensavam – Creio que acharam estranho toda a vez que tinham visitas, não? Tanto eles pareciam agir de uma maneira que vocês não pensariam que agiriam, e o mesmo se pode dizer acerca de vocês.

- É horrível… - disse Draco com um olhar distante – Nem me conheço a mim próprio agora. Agi de uma maneira que nunca pensaria fazê-lo se fosse há umas boas semanas atrás… E as transformações no nosso corpo? E as dores que sentimos? Afinal somos umas criaturas-não-sei-das-quantas como? E porquê?

- Vocês eram exactamente o oposto um do outro antes dos vossos pais morrerem… tanto em sexo, como em personalidade e perspectivas da vida. No entanto, algo vos uniu, algo similar… a vossa perda. O vosso isolamento dos restantes alunos foi para o vosso… crescimento integral.

- Crescimento integral?!? Mas afinal quais são as características da nossa… espécie? – Draco ainda estava com sérias dificuldades em aceitar tamanha mudança.

- As Criaturas-Sem-Nome começam por ser seres humanos normais… com capacidades mágicas, como já disse. Existem sempre em pares (se não existir ninguém no mundo que se lhe seja oposto e ao mesmo tempo complementar, o seu 'poder escondido' nunca chega a vir ao de cima); por isso são tão raros. Não tenho a certeza se houve algum caso em que os pares se vissem na vida – eles olharam-no estupefactos – embora provavelmente tenha havido algum que o conseguiu, no entanto, sabe-se que existem sempre aos pares porque todos os casos diziam sempre ter de encontrar o seu complementar, embora nunca soubessem quem era.

O Director fez uma pequena pausa e continuou:

- Como começavam a agir de maneira estranha, e com dores terríveis devido à sua transformação, as pessoas começaram a afastar-se aos poucos de quem era Criatura, e ela apenas se afastava, também. Já não se dava com os da 'sua antiga espécie', pois descobria constantemente coisas que os outros queriam deixar esquecidas. As Criaturas começavam a crescer ao mesmo ritmo que o seu complementar, quando tinham experiências semelhantes, crescendo em simultâneo. Crescer não apenas no sentido de percepção, mas também fisicamente. – ele olhou a cara pasma deles – As Criaturas são como que 'sagradas' pois podem viver muito mais tempo do que as pessoas normais, os do sexo masculino podem chegar aos 3 metros e as do sexo feminino aos 2,75 metros, segundo as minhas informações. – agora eles estavam definitivamente em estado de choque. Como ficariam então quando lhes contasse o que viria a seguir?

Hermione decidira pronunciar-se; arranjou voz e perguntou – Mas professor, porque é que precisamos de crescer tanto assim? Qual é a vantagem? Além disso, não podiam ficar longe das outras pessoas por muito tempo, mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam de ser vistos…

_Adoro estas mentes…_ Dumbledore sorriu com ar maroto – Há um pequeno pormenor que ainda não vos contei.

Suspense. Eles sabiam que aquela era a resposta que precisavam para descobrir o porquê de tais dores para crescer.

- As Criaturas eram vistas, por vezes, sim. Mesmo por muggles.

Os dois jovens ficaram num estado de choque ainda maior do que antes – se é que isso fosse possível.

- O q-quê? E como é que nunca falaram sobre isso?

- Oh, minha cara, fartaram-se de falar disso! Ainda hoje se fala disso, toda a gente os conhece devido à sua característica mais peculiar: as suas asas!

Hermione estava pálida e sem fala.

Draco estava sem perceber nada. – O que é que disse? Ouvi falar em _asas_? Nós vamos ter asas?

- Menina Granger, creio que já percebeu onde eu quis chegar…

Ela só conseguiu sussurrar – Oh meu Merlin… Anjos! – Dumbledore sorriu.

Draco sentia-se excluído – O que são anjos? – perguntou olhando para Hermione.

Hermione ficou sem perceber a pergunta por alguns momentos, devido ao choque em que ainda se encontrava. Até que se lembrou de que os feiticeiros não acreditavam em Deus nem em anjos… - Huh, tem a ver com as crenças muggles. Eles acreditam num poder superior que tudo comanda, Deus. Ele tem mensageiros, os Anjos, que normalmente são representados com semelhanças ao ser humano, mas com asas e uma certa áurea de poder benigno. Costumam ajudar as pessoas a ultrapassarem dificuldades, dando-lhes conselhos.

- É algo assim. – disse Dumbledore – O que os muggles não sabem é que os 'Anjos' que vêem (ou que por vezes inventam) são Criaturas. Com o passar do tempo, vocês vão-se aperceber que mesmo se afastando das pessoas, vão ter tendência a querer ajudá-las, por verem além do que elas são capazes, pela sua inocência. Claro que não vai acontecer muita vez, já que infelizmente há mais pessoas iníquas do que bondosas e de coração puro. Vocês saberão fazer essa distinção a seu tempo; e a legilimância e a oclumância não servem de nada convosco, ou seja, ninguém vos pode esconder nada.

- Mas qual o propósito de tudo isto? O que é que esses Anjos têm a ver com o Yin e o Yang? Aliás, o que é que nós temos a ver com isso?

- A vossa espécie tem o dom de por vezes conseguir trazer algum equilíbrio neste mundo. No entanto, é só às vezes. Apenas os que nascem com esses símbolos o fazem constantemente, faz parte da sua natureza. Também têm algumas características próprias que os distinguem dos outros: os seus olhos também se modificam, podendo fazê-los ver a grandes distâncias. Além disso, são os que têm o maior poder de acção. Ninguém sabe exactamente como é que esses exemplares agem, mas creio que deve ser algo extraordinário de ver.

- Continuo sem perceber porque razão crescemos tanto… - disse Draco confuso.

- É bem simples: como é que vocês pensam que são as asas?

- Grandes, para aguentarem com o nosso peso… - alvitrou Draco.

- Exacto. Mesmo que vocês fiquem mais leves magicamente, precisam de asas grandes – aliás, enormes! Onde é que no vosso antigo corpo tinham espaço para as guardar?

Eles pareciam autênticas estátuas.

- Então – disse Hermione -, quer dizer que o que nos provoca aquelas dores intermináveis… as dores nas costas…

- … Eram as nossas asas… a quererem sair? – terminou Draco.

Dumbledore sorriu – Exactamente. Vocês crescem à medida que 'cresce' o vosso poder de dedução, à medida que a vossa própria maneira de ser é afectada. A poção que mme. Pomfrey vos punha na água é extremamente rara, já que evita que as asas saiam de vocês antes de tempo, fazendo com que elas cresçam dentro das vossas costas. Demoram sete anos a serem concluídas e só quem tem boas intenções é que as consegue fazer. Não podíamos fazer com que fossem descobertos, pois se o Ministério soubesse iria querer fazer pesquisas acerca da vossa espécie, fazendo experiências com vocês e acreditem que não são boas… - disse o Director de sobrolho franzido – Iriam destruir-vos de certeza, já que vocês não teriam a liberdade necessária ao desenvolvimento dos vossos poderes e não estariam juntos. Creio que isso seria fatal para vocês, já que iniciaram o vosso crescimento juntos, tanto física como mentalmente.

- Fatal?

- Não conseguimos viver um sem o outro agora, é?

- Basta que pensem por vocês mesmos… o que sentiriam se vos separassem agora mesmo?

Os dois jovens ponderaram. Ele tinha razão, pelo menos eles não se sentiriam bem. Tinham uma ligação tão forte que se alguém os separasse iriam sofrer bastante…

O Director anuiu – Daí, podemos responder um pouco à pergunta que me colocou ainda há pouco o sr. Malfoy.

O loiro pareceu não compreender – Hum? Qual pergunta?

- A da razão de seres tu a portar o símbolo do Yang e a menina Granger o do Yin. – o loiro pareceu lembrar-se de repente, o que fez Dumbledore continuar – Vocês já estão tão na essência um do outro que se modificaram, fazendo com que os símbolos se trocassem também. É um bom sinal, pelo menos a meu ver, pois demonstra que já estão bem ligados, podendo fazer um tipo de magia bem diferente do que estamos acostumados. Mas está claro que tudo vai depender de vocês, já que nem eu sei o que acontecerá quando juntarem a vossa nova magia, em que não será necessário o uso de varinha.

Os dois jovens tinham ficado num silêncio pensativo, a tentar organizar tanta informação. Dumbledore sorriu – Bem, meus jovens, acho que vos contei tudo o que sei… o resto é convosco. – e levantou-se para sair – Se tiverem algumas dúvidas ou se não perceberam alguma coisa, é só chamarem. Estou à vossa inteira disposição – acabando de dizer isto, o poderoso feiticeiro deu-lhes uma leve vénia, que eles retribuíram.

Ao ficarem sozinhos, olharam-se. Nem queriam acreditar… eles? Umas criaturas que há séculos que não apareciam e que já eram lendas? _Oh, Merlin!..._ mais uma vez, apenas se tinham um ao outro. Sorriram.

- Ainda bem que estou nisto contigo… - disse Hermione timidamente.

- Digo o mesmo… sem mim o que era feito de ti? – brincou Draco, mesmo antes de levar com uma almofada em cima. Explodiram às gargalhadas. Já mais sério, ele olhou-a com uma intensidade carinhosa – Agora a sério, ainda bem que estás aqui comigo. – disse ele dando-lhe a mão.

Ficaram a olhar-se durante muito tempo, conseguindo agora verificar as novas mudanças com atenção: os olhos de ambos estavam mais brilhantes, ligeiramente maiores e mais translúcidos; os de Draco tinham agora umas pequeníssimas linhas castanhas, que só alguém se aproximando muito notaria, os de Hermione tinham linhas cinzentas claras; os seus corpos tinham crescido, os cabelos de Draco estavam com um loiro ligeiramente mais escuro do que antes, o cabelo de Hermione estava ligeiramente mais claro e mais liso.

Só algum tempo depois é que notaram o quão próximos se encontravam, por estarem a analisar os olhos um do outro.

- Os teus olhos mudaram, tal como o teu cabelo… - começaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Gargalharam suavemente.

- Esse tom fica-te muito melhor. – disse Hermione olhando de soslaio para o cabelo do loiro.

- Está assim tão mudado? Eu gostava do meu cabelo como era… - disse ele preocupado, levando a mão inconscientemente à cabeça, acariciando as madeixas que lhe caíam nos olhos.

- Está perfeito! – disse a morena baixinho. Um calor estranho subia pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a entregar-se ao toque do loiro, vendo-o aproximar-se, olhos nos olhos.

Draco suspendeu a respiração. Se ousasse respirar, sua boca encostar-se-ia aos lábios trémulos dela.

Draco nem pensou. Os olhos cinzentos com pequenas nuances castanhas e os castanhos com nuances cinzentas fecharam-se involuntariamente, os lábios de um delicadamente pressionados contra os do outro.

Os movimentos começaram lentos, quase travados. Os lábios de Hermione entreabriram-se devagar, na mesma velocidade em que a língua quente e macia dele ousava entrar, procurando a língua da morena e não demorando muito para encontrá-la, enroscando-se nela.

Como é que não tinha feito aquilo mais cedo? Nada lhe parecia mais natural do que beijar Hermione. Um beijo atrapalhado, doce e merecedor ao mesmo tempo terno.

Sim, merecedor… eles passaram por tanto… não era o mais natural de acontecer? Eles eram o que buscavam, e tiveram a sorte de se encontrarem no mesmo local, ou correriam o risco de nunca se verem… isso iria matá-los aos poucos.

Por agora, podiam ficar assim, apenas, até ao dia seguinte… onde nem tudo são rosas.

----------------------

N.A.: é, demorei... mas acho este cap tão fofo!!!!! ^^ adorei fazê-lo, tanto por aparecer o 1º bejo dos dois como pelo trabalho que tive... eu dei-me ao trabalho de pesquisar sobre a filosofia do Yin e do Yang, como surgiu, etc! deu trabalho, mas acho que resultou! estou orgulhosa de mim mesma com este aqui... a partir de agora, a história é capaz de parecer mais estranha... mas é normal, eles vão começar a perceber coisas que antes nao se tinham apercebido... bjooooo


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Ambos acordaram exactamente ao mesmo tempo, na madrugada seguinte. Tinham estado a falar praticamente a noite toda; por vezes a conversa era interrompida por uns "miminhos" ^^

Estavam na mesma cama da enfermaria, de mãos entrelaçadas, virados um para o outro, olhos nos olhos; Hermione tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro do loiro;

Draco passou a ter uma das mãos apoiadas na cintura da morena, enquanto a outra lhe afagava os cabelos sedosos. Sentiam que se poderiam admirar mutuamente durante séculos…

- Bom dia. – disse Hermione baixinho.

Draco continuava a olhá-la e a afagá-la em silêncio, embora tivesse esboçado um pequeno sorrisinho quando ela falou. Os olhos dele saltavam dos dela de quando em vez para pousarem um pouco nos lábios dela.

- Dormiste bem? Desculpa por não te ter deixado dormir tanto como o costume, mas há muito tempo que não falava tanto com alguém em tão pouco tempo; falo tão bem ou tão mal que fiz com que adormecêssemos na mesma cama…

Draco calou-a com um beijo demorado. Ela reparou (durante os milésimos de segundo em que ainda mantinha o raciocínio lógico antes de se perder num turbilhão de emoções) que já nenhum deles tinha o habitual mau hálito matinal, o que seria tipicamente humano. Sempre o mantinham fresco.

Ela não conseguia recusar nada daquele loiro quando ele lhe fazia aquilo… ele controlava totalmente e ela não se importava nadinha. Oh Merlin, era tão bom…

Suavemente, o beijo foi sendo interrompido. Draco olhou a morena nos olhos, cheio de… de quê mesmo? Que sentimentos eram aqueles por detrás dos olhos hipnotizantes do loiro?

- Sabias que por vezes falas demais? – sussurrou Draco com voz rouca.

Ela sorriu, enrubescendo – É, já mo tinham dito… tenho essa tendência quando…

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver que ela se calara – Sim…? Quando o quê?

- Quando fico nervosa…

Ele sorriu, deboche – Eu ponho-te nervosa? Isso é um bom sinal não é?

Ela não teve tempo para responder, pois ambos começaram a ouvir passos que se aproximavam rapidamente da enfermaria.

Rapidamente se desgrudaram e se levantaram. A porta abriu-se de rompante, deixando entrar uma Minerva McGonagall de semblante preocupado.

- Menina Granger? Sr. Malfoy? Podiam acompanhar-me por favor?

Era mais uma ordem do que propriamente uma proposta.

Draco olhou Hermione, à espera. Ela retribuiu o olhar, acenando com a cabeça. Era seguro.

À medida que avançavam pelos corredores, o silêncio quase que se podia cortar à faca, não fosse o suave barulho dos sapatos da bruxa mais velha a ressoarem pelo caminho… sim, os passos dos mais jovens não se ouviam. Eles seguiam a professora com apreensão crescente, de mãos dadas. Já não se separavam.

McGonagall achara estranho a súbita mudança física dos dois, e estranhou ainda mais o silêncio mútuo – Não me querem bombardear com perguntas?

Os jovens olham bem no fundo dos olhos da anciã, o que a fez retrair um pouco. Ela baixou o olhar, percebendo um vislumbre de mãos dadas entre eles. _'Mas o que é que aconteceu com estes dois? O que é que eu não sei?'_

Ela continuou, agora em tom mais suave – O Director não me deu pormenores do que vos aconteceu, apenas disse que vocês não precisavam de mais aulas… como é que isso é possível?

Foi Draco a responder – Sem lhe querer faltar ao respeito professora, se o Director não quis abordar essa questão não seremos nós a fazê-lo.

Ela olhou-os preocupada e ligeiramente irritada, pois não costumava que os seus próprios alunos lhe falassem daquela maneira: eles realmente estavam diferentes, para além do óbvio crescimento… ela já era uma mulher alta, mas estes dois conseguiam batê-la no momento… ao contrário do que aconteceria há umas boas semanas atrás.

- Mas… é seguro? Não é nada perigoso?

Eles sorriram de maneira misteriosa, pois tinham percebido do que ela falava – das suas súbitas mudanças e do porquê delas; mais uma vez foi o jovem Malfoy a responder com voz calma – Depende do ponto de vista…

'_Este rapaz está muito calmo… e estranho. Definitivamente, isto não é normal…'_

Ao chegarem à estátua que dava para o escritório do Director, mal McGonagall tinha aberto a boca para dizer a senha, já a gárgula se tinha desviado, fazendo uma pequena vénia ao pequeno grupo.

Todos ficaram surpreendidíssimos com aquela atitude nunca antes vista. Ao se encaminharem para a entrada livre, Draco e Hermione conseguiram perceber um lampejo de olhar respeitador proveniente da gárgula, que lhes era dirigido.

Os jovens olharam-se: seria por eles se terem tornado as Criaturas-Sem-Nome?

oOo

A professora bateu à porta, que foi imediatamente aberta.

O Director parecia apreensivo, e ao mesmo tempo ansioso.

- Obrigada Minerva, podes deixar-nos.

Ela deixou-os com um último olhar dirigido a Dumbledore que dizia claramente: "Depois tens de me explicar o que se passa tim-tim por tim-tim".

Ao se encontrarem sozinhos, Dumbledore relaxou um pouco a sua postura, demonstrando ainda mais preocupação do que antes.

- Bom dia meus jovens. Peço desculpa pela "reunião" à última da hora, mas recebi ainda há pouco uma notícia extremamente grave…

Eles acenaram com a cabeça em sinal de compreensão. Estavam a sentir-se cada vez menos à vontade para falar bem com as outras pessoas, com o passar do tempo. Como o Director sabia que isso iria acontecer, entendeu que o sinal que eles lhe haviam dado para que continuasse chegava.

- Recebi de uma fonte segura a péssima notícia de que… - e perscrutando os jovens nos olhos disse – … Voldemort vai atacar Hogwarts brevemente.

Estacaram.

- Quão brevemente? – perguntou Draco calmamente.

- Muito brevemente… talvez daqui a dois os três dias, no máximo.

Hermione inspirou e expirou ruidosamente, de olhos levemente fechados. Não, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer, não agora…

- O que podemos fazer?

Dumbledore encarou-a com alguma relutância. É, definitivamente, por vezes mais valia não saber exactamente como as pessoas se sentiam… isto estava a deixá-la ainda mais desconfortável; o Director sempre fora uma pessoa que tinha uma máscara permanente, sendo muitíssimo difícil entrar na sua mente fortemente protegida. Era estranho que isso de nada servisse em comparação à nova capacidade da morena, o que a desconcertava.

- Ele trás um exército com ele… para além de todos os Death Eaters, os inferis e gigantes fazem parte do séquito.

Curta pausa.

- Não foi isso que perguntei, professor. – constatou ela numa voz monocórdica.

Ele olhou-a com atenção – Eu sei, menina Granger.

- E então…? – insistiu Draco. Ele não estava a gostar do ambiente quase hostil que se formara à sua volta, sem razão aparente. Quanto mais depressa saíssem dali, melhor.

- Vou directo ao assunto. – anuiu Dumbledore, sentindo-se derrotado.

Hermione teve que se conter para não exclamar um "Aleluia!".

- O Harry é que vai ter de enfrentar Voldemort, isso é certo. No entanto, é necessário não esquecer que a profecia a ele dirigida fala de um poder…

- …que o senhor das trevas desconhece, sim, é o poder do amor, sabemos disso, e então?

- Então, o "amor" de que a profecia poderia querer referir-se não dizia respeito ao amor demonstrado pelo teu amigo, nem era referente ao da protecção da mãe do Harry.

- Não percebo… - disse Draco confuso – Mas então… que poder é que o Potter tem? Se não era o tal "amor", o que é afinal?

Dumbledore ponderou numa maneira simples de clarificar as coisas – Ele tem um poder que Voldemort desconhece, sim… a _tua_ amizade, Hermione.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Disso é que ela não estava à espera.

- O que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- A questão não é o que _**tu**_ tens a ver com isso, mas o que _**vocês**_ têm a ver com isso.

- Mas… - começaram os dois jovens em simultâneo.

- Com a tua amizade, Hermione, ele pode ter-te como uma grande aliada. Como vocês os dois – e apontou para eles - agora não se separam (além disso o vosso poder aumenta e muito quando juntos), ele terá o poder que o senhor das Trevas desconhece: vocês! O vosso poder, o vosso amor! Só com a vossa ajuda é que Voldemort pode cair. Ele não espera que o Harry tenha tanto poder do lado dele… isto se vocês aceitarem ajudar, é claro.

_O nosso… amor? Não, gostamos muito um do outro mas… amor?! É um pouco precipitado… _Os dois jovens tinham finalmente percebido o busílis da questão: Dumbledore tinha receio que o mundo mágico e o muggle fossem destruídos apenas porque as mais poderosas criaturas vivas – neste caso, eles – se tinham recusado a ajudá-los; pois ninguém os poderia obrigar a fazer nada que eles não quisessem.

Dumbledore esperou ansiosamente pela resposta, aguardando alguma palavra de um deles.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Dumbledore parecia à beira de um ataque, mas disfarçava muito bem… Hermione sorriu para si mesma. _'Afinal o grande Dumbledore também não é de aço… ele está mesmo a pensar que poderemos recusar!'_

Os jovens entreolharam-se. Souberam automaticamente o que o outro pensava a respeito.

Hermione exteriorizou um sorriso suave e pacífico ao voltar a olhar o Director – É claro que vamos lutar ao vosso lado! Não é isso que eu tenho vindo a fazer todos estes anos? Porquê parar agora?

Dumbledore estava visivelmente aliviado – Muito obrigado.

- Nada disso. – contrapôs Draco, recebendo um olhar de espanto proveniente do Director – Apenas vamos continuar a viver neste mundo. Voldemort já fez estragos mais do que suficientes, já chega de sofrimento.

- No fundo houve uma coisa boa em tudo isto. – continuou Hermione – Pelo menos estas situações levaram algumas pessoas mais casmurras e estúpidas a abrirem os olhos a uma realidade que queriam pura e simplesmente ignorar… em situações como estas, não deve nem pode haver imparcialidades.

Dumbledore estava lívido.

- Mas como o Draco disse… já chega. – concluiu ela.

O velho director olhava para os dois jovens à sua frente como se os visse pela primeira vez. Eles tinham amadurecido a um nível que ele nunca pensara que acontecesse tão depressa. Eles podiam fazer realmente qualquer coisa. Ou quase… ainda faltava…

- A vossa transformação já acabou?

Eles nada responderam.

Dumbledore anuiu – A vossa transformação ficará completa quando o último elo que vos separa se ligar, e aí saberão com certeza. E isso é uma coisa que ninguém sabe o que é a não ser que lhe aconteça, nem nunca se sabe quando vai acontecer. Apenas o tempo nos dirá. Dobby! – chamou o Director.

Ouviu-se um curto _crack_, seguido do aparecimento do pequeno elfo doméstico, que se curvou numa vénia exagerada ainda antes de ver quem se encontrava na divisão – Sim professor Dumbledore, às suas ordens senhor! – e começou a sentir um estranho odor que se lhe entrava pelas narinas, fazendo-as dilatar para melhor absorver o aroma que o deixava com uma óptima sensação.

- Olá, Dobby! – cumprimentou-o uma voz conhecida – Prazer em ver-te!

O elfo olhou para cima. Viu finalmente de onde vinha o maravilhoso aroma que sentia.

À sua frente estava o Director a olhá-lo de maneira simpática por detrás da secretária, e mais duas pessoas (ou pelo menos assim aparentavam ser). Uma delas ele reconheceu de imediato, fazendo os seus olhos brilharem.

- Menina Hermione Granger! Dobby está muito feliz em ver a grande feiticeira e amiga de Harry Potter! E… - a sua voz esmoreceu ao ver quem estava sentado ao lado dela.

Draco sentiu-se genuinamente mal por sempre ter maltratado uma criatura tão… tão como ele! Não havia descrição que encaixasse naquela categoria sem ser mesmo Dobby – Olá, Dobby. É um prazer ver-te.

O pequeno elfo estava confuso… Draco Malfoy era da antiga família onde o elfo tinha servido durante longos e penosos anos, onde sempre fora maltratado por todos os membros da família, incluindo aquele jovem à sua frente, mas… algo nele havia mudado: já não era o mesmo rapazinho arrogante e presunçoso que conhecera… já nem sequer era um rapaz! Aquele aroma… vinha dele e da amiga do jovem Potter! Eles já não eram quem conhecera… eram mais poderosos. O jovem Malfoy já não lhe metia pavor, apenas respeito (e apercebera-se que o sentimento era recíproco, o que o espantou e de que maneira), e a jovem Granger tinha um olhar meigo e quente, mas gelado ao mesmo tempo… como se a essência deles se tivesse alterado.

- Dobby, vejo que notaste algumas mudanças nos nossos amigos… sentes-te bem? - constatou Dumbledore que analisava atentamente cada expressão do elfo através dos óculos de meia-lua.

O elfo olhou para o ancião – Sim, senhor director.

- Hum, interessante… - e mudou de conversa - Podias-me chamar o Harry, Dobby? Diz-lhe que é urgente que venha encontrar-se comigo aqui. Podes fazê-lo?

Os olhos do elfo voltaram a brilhar com força redobrada. Era mais que evidente que o elfo não esquecera que fora o jovem Potter que o tinha libertado daquela família de tiranos. Continuava extremamente grato por isso, sendo que criara uma espécie de culto ao jovem rapaz – Claro senhor, tudo o que quiser senhor! – e desapareceu num estalido seco.

Pouco depois, um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes entra a correr esbaforido no escritório – Director… eu… vim o mais… depressa que pude… - disse ele ofegante, sem notar das duas presenças estranhas ao ambiente até sentir um arrepio quente pela espinha abaixo, que o obrigou a olhar para cima. Estacou.

- Hermione…? – e olhando para o outro – Malfoy?

- Harry, poderias sentar-te? Era mais fácil para te explicar o que se passa…

O moreno sentou-se relutantemente. Toda aquela situação era muito estranha.

Dumbledore falou de tudo, desde a condição dos outros dois ao verdadeiro significado do poder que ele supostamente teria para destruir Voldemort. Ele ficou mudo e calado durante um bom tempo, enquanto digeria a informação. Finalmente olhou para a amiga e para o ex-inimigo com olhos observadores. É, realmente eles estavam bem diferentes: para além de terem crescido quase o dobro do tamanho, o cabelo estava diferente, assim como a cor dos olhos, o olhar e a miscelânea de emoções que se percebiam por detrás deles. Estavam realmente mudados, e não era da sua culpa; pelo menos intencionalmente. Um sentimento de grande bem-estar apoderou-se dele, fazendo-o sentir-se sereno e sorrir levemente para os outros dois e apenas conseguindo pronunciar uma palavra – Obrigado.

Hermione e Draco entreolharam-se, sorrindo, e voltaram os olhares para o moreno – Não tens de quê. – Hermione acrescentou – Apenas precisamos que nos aceites como somos… especialmente que aceites o Draco. Eu não estava a brincar quando disse que ele estava diferente.

- É claro que vou continuar a gostar de embirrar um pouco com vocês, mas isso já é mania demasiado entranhada em mim para o deixar de fazer. – sorriu Draco abertamente com uma piscadela de olho para o outro. Harry sorriu de volta e o loiro continuou – Não nos devemos esquecer do passado para não cometermos erros futuros, mas acho que poderíamos tentar de novo – e estendeu-lhe a mão. Harry apertou-a.

- Concordo plenamente. Se és a "outra metade" da Hermione, deve ser porque não a farás infeliz. Isso basta-me.

- Juntamente por saberes que eu estou marcado para ajudar a repor o equilíbrio, ou seja, não me vou aventurar por maus caminhos mesmo que quisesse. – brincou o loiro. Harry riu – Também. Mas acho que vou seguir um conselho de uma velha amiga. – e olhando para Hermione, acrescentou virando-se novamente para o loiro - Acho que deves ter uma segunda oportunidade…

Dumbledore sorriu, juntamente com os três jovens à sua frente. E ele que pensava que o que estava a acontecer só se poderia realizar nos seus sonhos mais inconcebíveis! Potter e Malfoy a darem-se bem! Bom, pelo menos por agora… mas o passo principal já tinha sido dado: agora era a discussão dos planos para a "recepção" ao lado negro.

------------------------------

**N.A.:** _Bem, sei que demorei, mas agora só posso ir à net às 6as... e talvez consiga dar umas escapadelas e vir aos sábados também... enfim, desta vez, pelo tempo de espera, levam capítulo duplo!!! pelo menos valeu a pena, não? ;-p sei que este foi meio estranho, mas vai ser necessário... o próximo acho muito fofo... ^^ vejam porquê! beijos a todos!_


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Draco e Hermione tinham saído do castelo aquando do crepúsculo, indo dar um passeio pelos campos em redor, desfrutando da natureza viva e mágica ao seu redor; sempre de mãos dadas. Sempre em silêncio. Palavras para quê? Na noite anterior tinham falado tudo o que queriam, como se estivessem a gastar todas as palavras verbais, transpondo essa barreira e passando para a compreensão mais mental, psíquica. Tinham combinado com Dumbledore desenvolverem aquela capacidade, já que seria útil durante a batalha. No entanto, não era nisso em que pensavam: apenas se sentiam parte única e essencial daquele mundo, nunca se tendo apercebido do quão precioso e frágil ele é.

- _É incrível como aprendemos a dar valor a coisas que antes nos eram indiferentes ou simplesmente fúteis… eu era realmente estúpido._

_- É, eras mesmo…_

_- Supostamente seria para dizeres agora um "Não eras nada, que exagerado que és!"… assim baixas consideravelmente a minha auto-estima!_

_- Essa é a minha função… em parte._

_- Tinhas mesmo que ficar com o pior de mim…_

_- E tu com o meu melhor._

_- O quê?_

_- Ficaste com a minha capacidade de fazer os outros sentirem-se bem, seres mais compreensivo e agradável… quando essas minhas qualidades se estavam a desenvolver, foi quando recebemos a visita do Crabbe e do Goyle… ainda não tinha ocorrido a "troca"._

_- Isso explica tudo…!_

_- Pois, talvez… mas a capacidade de saber como as pessoas se sentem permaneceu comigo._

_- Alguma coisa boa tinhas de ter para além do corpo…_

A morena deu uma leve pancada no ombro do loiro. Ambos se riram e estacaram quase de imediato. Tinham ouvido um estalar de galhos secos, vindos da orla da Floresta Proibida, junto a uns pequenos arbustos.

Os dois jovens aproximaram-se um pouco, cautelosamente. Ao fazerem-no, uma pequena criatura saltou literalmente de cima do arbusto e colocou-se bem à frente deles. Parecia uma criança.

- Saudações, grandes YinYang. – falou ela com uma voz que não dava para perceber se era feminina ou masculina e tinha um estranho tom metálico que nunca ouviram antes.

- Como é que sabes…?

A "criança" olhou-os de forma curiosa e sorridente, colocando a cabeça ligeiramente de lado – Eu sei tudo sobre vocês. Há muito tempo que não apareço a ninguém…

Draco e Hermione analisaram melhor a "criança": tinha no máximo um metro de altura, a pele era muito pálida, tinha o cabelo preto e espetado em todas as direcções, como se nunca tivesse sido penteado na vida, os olhos amendoados eram enormes (ocupando uma grande parte da cara) e TOTALMENTE negros, o que lhe dava um ar perigoso e infantil ao mesmo tempo, as roupas… bem, não conseguiam perceber que roupas eram aquelas, pois cada vez que tentavam enxergar melhor, mais confusos ficavam, e notaram que estava descalço. Foi Draco quem falou primeiro.

- Mas quem és tu? E o que és tu? Nunca vimos nada parecido contigo… sem querer ser indelicado.

- Claro que não! – retorquiu a "criança" sem abandonar um leve traço dramático – Eu sou o único da minha… como é que se diz… espécie. Não sei o que sou, nunca ninguém me viu sem serem outros YinYang. Estou morto para o mundo e mais vivo do que ele.

Hermione ponderou nas suas palavras e sorriu. – És tão… diferente. Como te chamas?

Ele sorriu mais abertamente – Não tenho propriamente um nome, mas até agora todos me chamaram de Kiwi! – e começou a saltitar à volta deles, como se estivesse eufórico por os ter conhecido.

Sentiram-se imediatamente bem e em paz com aquela… bem, com o Kiwi.

- E vocês? Que nomes é que vos deram? – disse ele parando à frente deles novamente e olhando-os daquela maneira característica.

- Eu sou a Hermione e este é o Draco… disseste que apenas aqueles como nós é que te conseguem ver?

- Não – disse ele calmamente como se tivesse a explicar algo muito óbvio a criancinhas -, disse que ninguém me viu sem serem outros YinYang (chamo-os assim pois eram eles que mantinham o equilíbrio, mesmo sem portarem o símbolo). A minha magia não é detectada, pois é única e nunca foi padronizada. Apenas apareço àqueles que precisam da minha ajuda, para ajudarem por sua vez a reporem o equilíbrio.

- E… em que nos podes ajudar? – perguntou Draco curioso. Kiwi fazia-o sentir-se cada vez mais à vontade; e sorriu.

- Vejo que a vossa transição ainda não está completa… as asas ainda não nasceram, pois não? – ao ver que ambos abanavam as cabeças, continuou – É normal. Normalmente demora-se muito tempo com essas coisas… a vocês aconteceu num tempo bem menor porque se encontravam no mesmo sítio. Caso contrário, a transição poderia demorar décadas ou mesmo centenas de anos a decorrer.

- Centenas de anos? – exclamou Draco surpreendido.

- Claro que sim! – afirmou Kiwi olhando para ele com os olhos negros e brilhantes – Se estão separados, é mais difícil ainda se encontrarem sob as mesmas condições, não acham? Creio que já se aperceberam que a transição só evolui quando alcançam o mesmo estado, o mesmo patamar que vos impede de voltar atrás, de voltar a serem o que eram… de voltar a serem como as outras pessoas, humanas.

Eles ponderaram nas palavras de Kiwi, que voltara a saltitar à volta deles.

- Mas voltando à vossa questão: sim, eu posso ajudar-vos. Que vestes é que estão a pensar utilizar?

O loiro e a morena entreolharam-se. Nunca tinham pensado nisso.

- Hum, estou a ver que ainda não ponderaram nesse assunto… no entanto, algo de grave vai acontecer brevemente, e vocês têm de estar minimamente preparados, nem que seja nesse aspecto. Muito provavelmente será durante a batalha que irão ter a vossa última fase de transição… logo, precisam de uma vestimenta apropriada para tal.

- Mas o que é que vai acontecer quando a fase de transição ficar completa? – perguntou Hermione.

- A poção que vos deram vai deixar de fazer efeito… as asas vão sair sem que as consigam controlar. – e ao ver o olhar chocado dos dois jovens, acrescentou – Mas não se preocupem, só dói quando elas estão a sair pela primeira vez, e depois dessa, já vão conseguir controlar a saída e recolha das asas a maior parte das vezes… mas aviso que não é uma acção isenta de dor. Pelo contrário, ainda é um pouco dolorosa. Embora não tanto como a primeira vez… mas a dor vai desaparecendo ao longo dos anos…

_Agora sim, estamos muito mais descansados! _Pensaram sarcasticamente os dois jovens em simultâneo.

Kiwi estava envolto em pensamentos e memórias enquanto os outros dois tentavam digerir a informação. _Dor… ainda mais dor! Será que já não basta?_ Ao analisarem Kiwi, sentiram imediatamente um instinto protector em relação àquela criatura aparentemente tão frágil: tinha o olhar (aparentemente, pois como os olhos eram negros, não dava para ter a certeza) abstraído e um pequeno dedo entre os lábios que se começaram a mover.

- Quando isso acontecer, o que quer que estejam a utilizar vai ficar completamente em frangalhos… têm de ter algo que não fique assim, que seja completamente PERFEITO para a vossa situação… que se modifique se vocês assim o desejarem, que vos proteja contra qualquer agente exterior… é, acho que é tudo… como são isentos ao frio e ao calor, não precisam de mais nada… é, acho que é isso…

Os outros dois não estavam a perceber nada. Subitamente, Kiwi entra em transe profundo, começando a entoar uma espécie de mantra numa língua desconhecida.

Os dois jovens não se conseguem mexer, pois sentiam aquela magia estranha fluir-lhes nas veias, deixando-os também num transe profundo. Sob as pálpebras cerradas, deram conta de que pelo menos, alguma coisa irradiava luz, muita luz mesmo. Enquanto sentiam a magia preenchê-los, sentiam também _algo_ a envolvê-los, como se lhes estivessem a vestir algo muito confortável, em todos os sentidos. Chegaram a acreditar que, durante uma pequeníssima fracção de tempo, tinham levitado no éter repleto de magia antiga e da mais poderosa.

Ao se aperceberem que estava tudo mais calmo, sem luz ofuscante e já mais lúcidos, abriram os olhos. A primeira coisa que viram foi o 'novo' aspecto de Kiwi: tinha uma sweat-shirt branca e o que parecia um par de calças pretas ou azuis muito escuras; ainda estava descalço. Depois, olharam para si mesmos: estavam exactamente iguais a antes.

- Como é que estás diferente? – perguntou Draco confuso – Ainda nem há um minuto não conseguíamos perceber o que estavas a vestir e agora…

- Apenas me vêem como eu quero que me vejam; antes não estava preocupado com a maneira como me veriam. Agora que também vocês têm as novas vestes, queria explicar-vos como é que 'funciona'…

- Mas nós continuamos com a mesma roupa – constatou Hermione.

Kiwi sorriu de maneira misteriosa – Isso porque se querem ver como estavam dantes! Se quiserem mesmo saber como são as vossas vestes, basta que realmente **queiram** isso. Elas mudam conforme a vossa vontade, o que é bom para passarem despercebidos nesta estranha realidade…

- Ela muda de forma conforme a nossa vontade? – quis o loiro abismado ter a certeza.

- Creio ter sido isso o que acabei de dizer… - afirmou Kiwi um pouco enfadado. E fez uma sugestão – Porque não experimentam querer ver o verdadeiro aspecto do que têm vestido?

Draco e Hermione concentraram-se então em ficar a conhecer o verdadeiro aspecto das suas novas vestes… e o que viram deixou-os abismados.

Ambos trajavam umas túnicas até aos pés e justas ao corpo de maneira super confortável. Não tinham uma cor distinta, variando constantemente entre vários tons fluidos de cinzento, como se estivessem vivas.

Kiwi passou a explicar – As "cores", como vocês chamam (pois na verdade elas não são cores; são apenas o resultado da presença ou ausência de luz), que servem de base às túnicas são o branco e o preto, manifestando-se mais uma ou outra conforme o vosso ânimo ou concentração de poder. Nunca se rasgam permanentemente, ou seja, se as vossas asas saírem de vocês quando menos esperarem, as túnicas irão abrir nos locais correctos, parecendo que as asas fazem mesmo parte integral de vocês. Quando as conseguirem recolher, os sítios abertos irão fechar. Apenas os outros conseguem ver o que vocês decidem e querem nas túnicas, mas não eu. Apenas nós é que conseguimos ver exactamente como são. Por mais que me queiram impingir outro tipo de roupa, vejo-vos sempre como estão verdadeiramente. Nada vejo que não seja realidade.

O loiro e a morena assentiram com um curto aceno.

- Que poderes é que nós supostamente temos? – perguntou Hermione – Sabemos que vamos ter poderes diferentes com as nossas mudanças físicas… mas não sabemos quais são.

- Uma delas estão a utilizar agora mesmo! – disse Kiwi num tom divertido.

- Do que é que estás a falar? – perguntou Draco sem entender. Ao olhar a morena, reparou que ela também estava com ar confuso.

- Hummm… já repararam nas horas?

- Nenhum de nós trouxe relógio…

- Olhem para a natureza! Para o céu… - sugeriu Kiwi com ar sonhador.

Ao olharem para o céu, repararam que não havia sol, mas sim uma fina linha branca que era a lua em quarto crescente. Por ser muito pequena, não poderia dar luz suficiente para que eles vissem bem. No entanto…

- Mas vemos tudo na perfeição! Como é que é possível?

- Os vossos olhos modificaram-se, dando-vos a capacidade de ver tudo muito bem, tanto de noite como de dia, sendo longe ou perto.

Eles olharam-no espantado e ele continuou – Para além disso, vão começar a notar uma certa áurea nas pessoas, ficando a saber como a pessoa se sente, se é (o que vocês costumam qualificar) de "boa" ou "má" pessoa…

- Isso até pode ser verdade, mas em ti não vemos nada… - notou Draco de sobrolho franzido.

Kiwi sorriu, orgulhoso – Pode haver pessoas que sejam mais, digamos, difíceis de perscrutar do que outras. Perscrutar-me é totalmente impossível, aviso desde já. Além disso, creio que ainda vos falta "crescer" mais um pouco para que consigam utilizar essa capacidade na totalidade. No início, não vai ser fácil controlarem-se, pois é extremamente difícil conseguir coordenar todas essas capacidades e outras que ainda virão. No entanto, como já afirmei anteriormente, com o passar do tempo e com o aumento da vossa experiência, vai-se tornando progressivamente mais fácil.

- Difícil controle… - ponderou o loiro, perdido em pensamentos.

Kiwi assentiu – No entanto, seria mais fácil (dentro dos possíveis) se vocês estivessem com a transição completa. Ainda vos falta uma etapa… mas é a que vai levar mais tempo, pois já foi iniciada… apenas precisam de dar os passos certos para a concluírem.

- Como sabes que é só uma e que já foi iniciada? – inquiriu Hermione.

- Sei e pronto! Não vale a pena me perguntarem qual é que isso nem eu consigo dizer. Já vos disse que nem a mim compreender sei… não há mais ninguém como eu em todo o mundo mágico.

Os dois jovens sentiram-se solidários com aquela criatura. Sozinha, sem ninguém com quem compartilhar nada a não ser alguém como eles… devia-se sentir muito solitário.

- Mas espera lá… - começou a morena – Foste sempre TU que apareceste aos outros… como nós? A TODOS os outros?

- Sim. – respondeu Kiwi com simplicidade, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal de acontecer.

- E podes dizer-nos então como é que eram os outros? O que é que eles faziam?

- Como é que desapareceram? Como...?

- Chega. – disse a pequena criatura com suavidade, mas que os fez calarem-se. Voltara a ter os olhos enigmáticos, que os deixava pouco confortáveis. – Cada YinYang era diferente: tal como não há dois humanos iguais a vocês! Cada um fazia o que queria, uns melhor do que outros… mas todos tentavam dar o seu melhor. A todos expliquei o que vos acabei de dizer. No entanto, nenhum deles tinha a uma áurea tão poderosa como a vossa, logo, nem eu sei bem o que esperar de vocês.

- Mas todos tinham a mesma língua materna? – perguntou Draco sem entender. Supostamente, os pares encontravam-se distantes, logo, seriam de países diferentes, certo?

Kiwi gargalhou – É claro que não! Eu adopto o idioma que vos convém, já que nem eu próprio tenho o meu… consigo falar e compreender todos os idiomas jamais inventados, e não me lembro qual a minha verdadeira língua… também… nunca precisei de a utilizar; apenas comunico convosco, os YinYang, e não é constantemente. Falei com o último há cerca de… ora, para vocês… creio que 3000 anos… mais coisa menos coisa.

Os outros dois olhavam-no espantadíssimos: Kiwi não parecia ter mais de 8 anos de idade. Hermione compôs-se e, fechando discreta e suavemente a boca do loiro com dois dedos, apressou-se a mudar de assunto - É verdade que todos estavam distantes? Os pares, digo…

Kiwi olhou-a com uma expressão muito estranha, mesmo para ele – Sim… sempre estavam distantes e eu não sabia dizer-lhes onde o seu par correspondente estava… nunca percebi onde me encontrava, nem sei agora onde estou… cada vez que um novo par aparece, surjo a cada elemento automaticamente, sem pensar onde eles estão… percebi que não tenho sentido de orientação: acreditem, já tentei! Cheguei à conclusão que tem mesmo de ser assim… vocês foram os únicos diferentes.

- E algum par conseguiu-se encontrar? Quero dizer, um dos elementos encontrou o outro e vice-versa?

- Viram-se. – corrigiu Kiwi – Foi apenas um par e apenas se viram… nem eu percebi bem o que se passara, pois no momento a seguir… - e deu um longo sopro.

- E isso significa que…?

- Desapareceram. Nunca consegui perceber porquê, nem cheguei a ver nenhum desaparecer mesmo… apenas me apercebi que num momento estavam cheios de felicidade e noutro tinham desaparecido. Outras vezes nem vi mesmo o que lhes aconteceu… voltava sempre à minha dimensão.

Os dois jovens nem tentaram perceber essa da "dimensão". Draco mudou de assunto:

- E as asas? Como é que elas são?

- Irão saber quando romperem… mas também não vão ter cor distinta. Ficam com a cor que vos for mais conveniente.

- Isso quer dizer que poderiam ficar rosa-choque se eu quisesse? – perguntou a morena divertida com a ideia. Draco e Kiwi olhavam-na como se ela tivesse perdido o juízo. Ela apressou-se a acrescentar – Brincadeira!

- Sim… embora duvide muito que algum dia o faças… - afirmou Kiwi pausadamente, ainda ponderando no que ela acabara de dizer anteriormente.

- Mas não fazes mesmo ideia de como poderão ser os nossos poderes quando a transição terminar?

- Não. E creio que também já o tinha dito… - constatou Kiwi pensativo. Hermione achou que ele parecia mais uma criança que nunca. Estava mesmo fofo…

- Bem, até à próxima… se nos voltarmos a ver. – sorriu ele, olhando os outros dois. Eles olharam-no confusos.

- Mas… vais já embora? Porquê?

- Já não precisam de mim… o resto é convosco. Se for necessário, voltarei. Se não for, ficam a saber que foi uma honra conhecer-vos, grandes YinYang. Que façam deste mundo um lugar melhor, mesmo que não sejam totalmente reconhecidos por isso…

E esfumou-se à sua frente. Draco e Hermione olharam-se.

Kiwi era definitivamente a criatura mais estranha e espantosa que alguma vez tinham conhecido.

--------------------------------------

**N.A.:** _Awwwww, eu definitivamente AMO o Kiwi... ^^ pra quem conhece o anime 'Death Note', talvez seja mais fácil imaginarem-no... é a personagem "L", versão pukanita (mais fofinha ^^), bem chibi (haha), mas sem a perte branca normal dos olhos. Quem estiver com curiosidade, é só pesquisar no google ou noutro site de buscas. OMG, tão fofo!!!!! (atenção, pankada de doideira por parte da autora, por vezes ela perde o controlo dos sentimentos fortes que cria em relação às personagens... -.-')... Bem, ok, já estou mais calma... espero que estejam a gostar!!! por favor, qualquer dúvida ou opinião que queiram partilhar contam pra mim! não hesitem em enviar reviews!!! até à próximo capítulo ^^ (já vos disse que vos adoro??? se não, digo agora... se já... bem, acho que não tem mal receber elogios mais do que uma vez, pois não? ;-p obrigada a todos os leitores(as) que têm acompanhado a fic até agora! a ver se consigo postar o próximo mais cedo... hehe _


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Hermione e Draco não tinham dormido naquela noite (nem tinham sentido necessidade de o fazer) e tinham decidido não contar nada nem a Dumbledore nem a Harry acerca de Kiwi.

Estavam a regressar ao castelo. Os primeiros raios de Sol começavam a abraçar os montes à volta da escola de magia, dando ao firmamento vários tons de rosa, violeta, laranja e vermelho. Hermione teve um arrepio.

Draco olhou-a preocupado – O que foi?

Ela abanou a cabeça – Não tenho a certeza… acho que hoje vai acontecer alguma coisa e que não me cheira bem…

Draco acenou-lhe de volta – Temos de falar com o Dumbledore.

- Hermione! Hermione! – gritava alguém.

Ao olharem para a direcção do som, viram Harry a correr na sua direcção, esbaforido.

- Onde é que estiveram? Não vieram dormir ao castelo?

- Bom dia para ti também, Potter. – disse Draco sarcástico – Decidimos passear ontem à noite, algum problema com isso?

Harry olhou-os sem acreditar – E estiveram a passear até agora?

Hermione apressou-se a mudar de conversa – Mas vinhas à nossa procura porque…?

O moreno de olhos verdes pareceu lembrar-se subitamente do que o levara a procurá-los – Dumbledore precisa de reunir imediatamente, tipo, JÁ!

oOo

- Bom dia a todos. Temo que algo de muito grave esteja prestes a acontecer. – principiou o Director.

Hermione apercebeu-se logo do que se tratava – Eles vêm aí, não é?

Ele aquiesceu – Temo que sim, menina Granger. E o problema é que o próprio Voldemort vem com a comitiva. – seguiu-se um breve silêncio.

- Vou avisar todos os do ED… assim eles também podem preparar os outros… - disse Harry pensativo.

- Fazes bem Harry, mas não te esqueças do que planeámos…

Enquanto Harry desaparecia pela porta, Dumbledore olhou para as duas criaturas diante dele – Já se aperceberam de alguns poderes diferentes do normal?

E eles contaram o seu novo modo de ver. Ele anuiu – E ainda não terminaram a transição, pois não? Pois… isso pode ser um problema…

Hermione estava a ficar farta daquela conversa da treta – Porque é que não nos limitamos a fazer o nosso melhor? Lá porque somos Yi... Criaturas-Sem-Nome, não quer dizer que tudo tenha de depender de nós! E se a transição não se completar a tempo?

Dumbledore sorriu – Creio que irá terminar mais depressa do que julgam…

Draco suspirou – Continua com aquela ideia do "amor" que há entre nós?

- Sim. E não vou mudar de ideias.

Dumbledore era mesmo casmurro.

Subitamente, McGonagall entra de rompante na divisão – Albus! Albus, eles estão na orla da floresta… não nos resta muito tempo.

E um tremendo flash os fez cegar por momentos (excepto a Hermione e Draco), seguido por um forte trovão. O céu tinha escurecido repentinamente, com nuvens escuras a convergirem num único ponto do céu. O vento começou a soprar mais forte, antecipando a guerra que se seguiria.

Entreolharam-se. Estava na hora.

oOo

_- Harry… Harry, onde estás? __Vem ter comigo… não sejas cobarde…_

Harry estava farto de ouvir aquela voz na sua cabeça; ficava tonto e perdido cada vez que "recuperava" de cada ataque. Onde estava mesmo? Aos poucos foi-se lembrando de onde estava, do que estava a acontecer: Hogwarts estava sob ataque… sim… com os olhos desfocados, via sombras negras a passarem por ele, flashes de várias cores a irem em todas as direcções… principalmente verdes… gritos… grandes volumes no chão, imóveis… um jacto amarelado que o tinha atingido…

Abriu os olhos. Levou tempo a perceber que se encontrava na enfermaria da escola. Alguém tivera o bom senso de lhe deixar os óculos postos, o que o fez perceber algo avermelhado ao seu lado. Olhou instintivamente e deixou escapar uma exclamação de alívio – Ginny! Oh, Ginny, estava tão preocupado contigo…

Ela sorriu, abraçando-o – Harry, estava a ver que nunca mais acordavas… - e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Lembrou-se de quem também lá estava - É verdade, eles têm algo para te dizer… - e afastou-se, deixando-lhe a visão desocupada para duas pessoas imponentes: Draco e Hermione. Ambos o olhavam de uma maneira estranha e misteriosa. _É apenas impressão minha ou estão ainda mais altos? Mas… o que se passa? Onde estão todos os outros que estavam feridos? Porque não estão aqui?_

Como que respondendo à pergunta mental de Harry, Draco disse séria mas orgulhosamente – Conseguimos curá-los a todos… parece que esse é um dom que consegui fazer evoluir bastante bem. – e mudando de semblante, continuou - Potter, está na hora. Os do vosso lado estão cada vez mais fracos e eles também… não vão demorar a chamá-los… - Harry arrepiou-se ao entender ao palavras do loiro – Temos de estar preparados. – ele assentiu com a cabeça. Olhou com um sorriso que deixava a desejar para uma Ginny de semblante preocupado, tentando acalmá-la, e olhou os outros dois. Um olhar dizia tudo: tinham de se despachar com o plano.

A quebrar o momento, gritos de pavor fizeram-se ouvir. Hermione empalideceu e olhou o moreno nos olhos mais uma vez – Chegaram. Está na hora…

Harry sentiu náuseas a imaginar a cena: Inferis, seres completamente podres, saindo dentre as árvores da Floresta Proibida… seres que provocam sérios danos e não sofrem nenhuns… ele só esperava que a teoria de Dumbledore estivesse certa… senão era o fim do mundo que todos conheciam – Eu… ouvi-o a chamar por mim… quer que vá ter com ele.

- Sabes o que tens a fazer… - disse Hermione com voz monocórdica. Notando o desconforto do amigo por utilizar aquele tom, decidiu relaxar um pouco a sua compostura e suspirou – Harry… por favor, tem cuidado, sim? Não quero que nada de mal te aconteça e ambos sabemos que o plano tem falhas… só espero que Dumbledore esteja certo acerca de nós… e que possam todos viver em liberdade, sem medo e sem sofrimento. Já sofreram demasiado… Só quero que todos vocês sejam felizes… - e os olhos tornaram-se brilhantes de lágrimas reprimidas. Harry percebeu o que ela estava a sentir: se ele tivesse consciência de que viveria muito mais do que todas as pessoas que conhecia… nem queria imaginar o que sofreria; ainda por cima, sentindo a necessidade de se afastar de tudo e todos… só com Ginny é que semelhante coisa seria suportável. E fez-se luz na sua cabeça. Ela poderia viver centenas de anos… com Draco. E ele com ela… era isso! Já sabia o que tinha de provocar! Iria seguir o plano de Dumbledore, sim, mas iria fazer algumas mudanças… só assim é que conseguiria fazer com que a transição dos dois ficasse completa. Seria tremendamente difícil separar-se da amiga, mas era necessário… era o mais correcto a ser feito.

Levantou-se de um pulo. Hermione apercebeu-se da mudança em Harry, franzindo o sobrolho. No entanto, por ainda não estar com a transição completa, não conseguia perceber o que ele pensava fazer. _Harry, por favor, não te armes em herói. Sê paciente, não tenhas ideias suicidas, isso de nada vos serve… _

oOo

Hermione observava o campo de batalha há horas, de mão dada com Draco, no topo da torre de astronomia; Dumbledore tinha sido rigoroso quanto a isso: eles interfeririam na altura exacta, não antes, não depois. Relembrava por breves segundos a expressão de Draco ao curar todas aquelas pessoas: era maravilhoso saber que ele se sentia bem a ajudar os outros a também se sentirem bem. Estava de rosto radiante, ao descobrir o que conseguira fazer apenas com um toque numa ferida. Todos os doentes ficaram estupefactos com Draco, pois toda a Hogwarts conhecia o seu "historial de família". Tinha começado a sentir uma pontada de dor, mas coisa ínfima, comparado àqueles ataques que tivera quando estava na enfermaria com Draco. Algo suportável e que não valia a pena ser mencionado.

Ao ouvir um estrondo, caiu na real: via agora a lula gigante a estender os enormes tentáculos, agarrando todos os feiticeiros das trevas que conseguia, levando-os indiferente aos gritos apavorados para as profundezas do lago negro; os centauros aliaram-se aos feiticeiros da luz, atirando setas negras contra os inimigos; mesmo alguns lobisomens se tinham aliado a Dumbledore, com a ajuda preciosa de Remus Lupin; Hagrid e Grawp arremessavam os feiticeiros das Trevas uns contra os outros, servindo-se deles como se fossem tacos de basebol. Harry tinha feito um pacto com Voldemort antes de entrar pela Floresta Proibida adentro: enquanto estivessem frente a frente, os Inferis ficariam quietos. Hermione teve vontade de contrariar as ordens de Dumbledore e dirigir-se a Harry para lhe dar com a cabeça na parede: como é que o seu amigo poderia acreditar que o Lord das Trevas cumprisse o acordado? Ele nunca jogava limpo e Harry era o que melhor sabia disso! Draco, ao se aperceber que Hermione estava tensa, apertou mais a mão que segurava a dela. Olharam-se – Tudo vai correr bem, Hermione. Temos de acreditar nisso.

Ouviu-se uma nova onda de gritos apavorados. Ao voltarem a olhar para o campo de batalha, viram o que todos temiam: criaturas viscosas, nojentas, sem vida mas movendo-se conforme a vontade maligna de Voldemort, saíam por entre as árvores da floresta, na parte mais a oeste, juntamente com alguns Dementors. Hermione congelou, embora não fosse devido ao efeito das devassas criaturas. _Eu sabia! Por uma vez, queria estar errada acerca das minhas suposições. Harry, onde estás?_

- Hermione! Temos de deter os Inferi! Ninguém os vai conseguir parar!

- Pois não… já reparaste que os Dementors não nos afectam? – Draco assentiu e ela continuou – Temos de interferir agora! Não podemos esperar mais…

- Dumbledore que se lixe, estas pessoas precisam de nós. – sibilou Draco com o olhar assassino dirigido aos feiticeiros negros.

oOo

- McNair, atrás de ti! – rosnou Greyback no calor da batalha.

O bruta-montes que tinha sido encarregado de ser o carrasco de Buckbeack, o simpático hipógrifo que ajudara o trio maravilha no 3º ano, virou-se a tempo de ver dois jovens de sexos diferentes de mãos dadas, com ar calmo mas mais duro e sábio do que muitos dos adultos ali presentes a lutar, encaminhando-se na direcção dos Inferi. Ao se aperceber que os Dementors fugiam da dupla, começou a sentir medo. Mas aquela não era a sangue-de-lama amiguinha do Potter que os Malfoys odiavam? E aquele não era o próprio Draco Malfoy? _De mãos dadas…? Mas o que é que…? O Malfoy júnior traiu-nos! Ficou com medo do Lord quando os papás morreram… agora é que vai ver como é que elas mordem!_

Os dois jovens aproximavam-se cada vez mais dos Inferi… e aperceberam-se que o pequeno exército movido a magia negra ficara imobilizado com a sua aproximação. Draco aproximou-se um pouco mais de um dos cadáveres "vivos" que estava na frente, parado. Contrariamente ao que normalmente aconteceria, não sentiu vestígios de náusea. Com a sua nova visão, percebeu que algo se movia por detrás dos olhos vidrados daquela pobre criatura… algo que veio ao de cima quando se apercebeu da proximidade daquela jovem criatura ancestral, reflectindo-se nos olhos. Draco sentiu pedaços de gelo a formarem-se no estômago. Finalmente compreendia o que se passava: as criaturas, para serem "comandadas", tinham de ter parte da sua alma ligado ao antigo corpo! As almas daquelas pessoas tinham sido obrigadas a saírem do seu repouso eterno para darem uma imitação fraca de vida aos corpos em decomposição, sem compreenderem o porquê de estarem a sofrer com tudo aquilo; não se apercebiam do propósito de toda aquela situação: sentiam-se presas, sufocadas, com medo. Almas a sofrerem, a gritarem silenciosamente por ajuda.

Draco quis gritar de raiva, gritar de uma dor que não era a dele mas que a sentia como o sendo. Ele queria proteger aquelas almas. Iria protegê-las! Ao olhar para Hermione, percebeu que ela tinha feito o mesmo que ele e agora também o olhada com horror. Como é que alguém seria capaz de fazer algo semelhante? Os dois YinYang iriam proteger aquelas almas, custasse o que custasse.

Ao verem alguns dos feiticeiros da luz a avançarem na direcção dos Inferi, daquelas almas presas e inocentes, puseram-se imediatamente entre eles e os recém-chegados. A pontada de dor aumentou mais um pouco.

- Afastem-se! Essas criaturas imundas têm de ser paradas! Afastem-se já!

Hermione emanou uma áurea poderosa, de tão irritada que estava, fazendo os outros feiticeiros encolherem-se – Como é que se atrevem a atacar estas pobres criaturas? Elas não têm escolha e precisam da nossa ajuda! Façam algo mais proveitoso e tratem dos feiticeiros negros, sim?

Draco, embora irritado, manteve a voz mais calma ao dirigir-se para o que tinha aberto a boca – Por favor, você não sabe o que se passa aqui, nós entendemos, mas confie em nós! Afaste-se destas criaturas. Nós tratamos delas.

Aumento progressivo de dor… Hermione já não iria aguentar muito mais, estava a atingir o ponto crítico mais uma vez. Ao olhar de relance para Draco, viu dor transparecer dos seus olhos, dor sem ser devido à condição dos Inferi.

- Traidores… - sibilou o feiticeiro estranho – Vocês fazem-se passar por apoiantes do lado da luz, mas nem estão armados com uma varinha! Não vos vi a lutarem ao nosso lado. Tu – disse apontando um dedo ameaçador a uma Hermione enfurecida – És poderosa demais para a tua idade; de certeza que deténs o poder das trevas em ti! E tu – acrescentou virando-se para Draco – És um Malfoy! Sei bem o que os teus pais foram, e foi muito bem feito, deixa-me que te diga!

_Quem é que confiou num homem destes para lutar a seu lado? Se nem conseguia distinguir aliados de inimigos… Dumbledore só podia estar mesmo desesperado, com receio que eles não acabassem a transição a tempo. Cada vez gosto menos de estar no meio desta gente. No entanto, por mais estúpido que seja, não…_

- Ohh!!!!

O feiticeiro arrogante que falara com eles acabara de ser atingido pelas costas por um jacto verde, caindo morto a seus pés juntamente com o pequeno grupo que o acompanhara, deixando à vista um vulto negro.

Um raio de luz verde-escura saiu da ponta da varinha dum feiticeiro das trevas enorme que estava escondido atrás do feiticeiro, em direcção aos Inferi; tinha ouvido a conversa sem que ninguém percebesse.

Hermione pôs-se à frente, de braços abertos, para os proteger… e tudo pareceu andar em câmara lenta: o feixe de luz na sua direcção, e Draco a colocar-se em frente a Hermione, ignorando a voz dela na sua mente a dizer-lhe para não o fazer, levando ele com o feitiço em cima, protegendo-a a ela e às criaturas em simultâneo, que o fez cambalear para a frente, aparentemente sem sentidos. Ele não conseguia reagir, mas sentia as mesmas dores que tomavam conta de Hermione.

Um vento forte começou a soprar, quente e gélido ao mesmo tempo, agindo contra a pele de todos como lâminas. As dores em Hermione nunca tinham sido tão insuportáveis. Ela gritava: gritava de dor física, de dor por ver Draco desacordado nos seus braços e sem nada poder fazer para o ajudar… _Draco… Draco! Acorda, por favor, eu não consigo viver assim… não quero ser a última, a única imortal, a ver passar a vida por mim, a ver as pessoas de quem gosto morrer, uns após outros, não aguento sozinha… Draco, tens de me ajudar a salvar estas almas… Draco, isto dói! _Dor, dor e mais dor. Não conseguia respirar. As costas estavam finalmente a rasgar…

A _**última etapa**_ estava concluída: **AMOR INCONDICIONAL**.

Eles não deram conta (apenas sentiam dores insuportáveis), mas quem visse de fora apercebia-se que a roupa que os jovens trajavam, nas costas, começava a ficar demasiado esticada… até romper.

Dois pares de asas negras gigantescas nasciam das costas dos dois jovens, crescendo, libertando-se finalmente do casulo artificial onde se encontravam até ali, até abrirem, esticando-se, como se estivessem a espreguiçar após uma longa sesta. Tinham cerca de 3 metros cada uma, ficando com 6 metros de uma ponta a outra. Metiam respeito.

A dor parou.

Hermione e Draco sentiam-se a viajar pelo éter novamente, como quando tinham recebido as vestes de Kiwi, mas desta vez… sentiam-se verdadeiramente diferentes: a transição estava completa. Ao abrirem os olhos, analisaram-se: as suas vestes tinham-se materializado novamente, mostrando umas túnicas brancas. As asas começavam gradualmente a perder a cor negra, tornando-se aquela miscelânea de cores que viram nas túnicas pela primeira vez. Estavam boquiabertos: sabiam instintivamente que poderiam mudar também o formato das asas, sendo que estas eram apenas cobertas por uma fina camada de pele. Hermione modificou a sua com o pensamento, pondo-a com penas (também elas de cor indistinta), vendo se o que ela achava que sabia estaria correcto. Ao obter a confirmação, voltou a pô-las como estavam originalmente.

Ela desviou os olhos para Draco: ele estava assombroso, e ele achava o mesmo dela. Hermione sentia pequenas lágrimas de profundo alívio formarem-se nos seus olhos por ver que o loiro se encontrava bem. Afinal, ela tinha sentido a dor dele… e aproximou-se do seu par, tocando os seus lábios com a ponta trémula dos dedos, como se tivesse receio de o aleijar com um toque que fosse menos suave. Ele não tirou os olhos dela enquanto a puxava para si, envolvendo-a com os seus braços firmes e seguros, beijando-a suavemente. Uma onda de bem-estar envolveu toda a gente, fazendo com que todos parassem de lutar entre si por um momento… nesse breve e fugaz momento, todos perceberam o ponto de vista de toda a gente, algo completamente inédito na História… todos _percebiam_ o sofrimento das pessoas ao seu redor, todos _compreendiam_ o porquê daquela ou da outra pessoa se ter aliado a um dos lados… tudo ficou explícito. Cada pessoa que estava no lado negro tinha fortes razões para isso e mesmo esses compreendiam as razões daqueles que se tinham aliado a Dumbledore e à sua comitiva ou a Voldemort e ao seu séquito… ninguém mais lutou. Apenas se entreolharam, com lágrimas nos olhos, pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas abraçavam-se, compreendendo-se mutuamente, sem o saberem de facto. O que interessava de que lado os outros estavam? Os únicos nós de mal-entendidos que moviam exércitos eram as acutilantes memórias de cada um, memórias dolorosas, demasiado perturbadoras para serem relembradas.

Todos tinham perdido algo ou alguém que lhes era fundamental, muitos deles tinham enlouquecido com esse peso… todos entendiam a dor alheia. A única diferença era a quem se tinham aliado. Afinal… não eram assim tão diferentes. Segredos emocionais escrupulosamente guardados durante anos, serem desvendados por sensações que percorriam o campo de guerra, entrando na consciência de todos… agora… tudo e nada fazia sentido… eles não eram tão diferentes assim…

Draco e Hermione passaram a observar os combatentes… e sentiram um sorriso terno aflorar-lhes na boca de cada um. A luta tinha terminado… ou quase. Ainda havia o problema de Harry e Voldemort não se encontrarem ali… tinham que os encontrar e ajudá-los… sim, ajudá-_**los**_. Afinal… eles agora conseguiam ver as emoções humanas, mesmo as mais escondidas eram claras como água para eles, e Voldemort não seria excepção; afinal, por mais que ele negasse, era um simples humano. Mas primeiro…

- Os Inferi… - disse Hermione baixinho enquanto se virava para as criaturas, ficando surpresa com o que viu.

Os Inferi estavam a… sorrir. Não um sorriso maléfico, não um sorriso escarninho, mas… um sorriso. Um sorriso de paz, alívio, agradecimento.

Instintivamente, os dois YinYang souberam o que fazer, e ao que parecia, as criaturas também. Os Inferi deram as mãos, como se fossem crianças, fazendo uma "corrente"; apenas haviam dois deles, um do sexo feminino e outro do sexo masculino, que se chegaram mais à frente, também de mãos dadas. Hermione e Draco deram as mãos e juntaram as suas testas, em concentração. Ao sentirem um poder ancestral entupir-lhes os sentidos, deram um casto beijo nos lábios um do outro, beijo esse que parecia ter queimado. Ao abrirem os olhos, viam com maior nitidez tudo à sua volta, todas as emoções enclausuradas das almas presas naqueles corpos em decomposição. Os seus próprios lábios, que pareciam ter queimado com tanto poder, estavam de um azul brilhante, vivo. Ao se aproximarem instintivamente das duas criaturas mais adiantadas, viam a sua pele ficar viva de novo. Mas sabiam que isso não iria demorar muito tempo.

Hermione dirigiu-se ao elemento masculino e Draco ao feminino. Cada um colocou as mãos nas fontes das cabeças das criaturas, aproximando os lábios azuis brilhantes das testas de cada um. Ao tocarem na pele nova recém-formada debaixo dos seus lábios, apenas conseguiram desejar mentalmente e com todas as suas forças: _Que se libertem desta prisão, que consigam existir numa paz merecedora. Libertem-se, existam, vivam!_

Subtilmente, uma áurea azul envolveu todo o 'exército' de Inferi, transformando aqueles corpos em pó, libertando almas agitadas e ansiosas pelo repouso. Almas finalmente em paz que tiveram como última acção agradecerem àquelas criaturas ancestrais pela sua libertação. Finas linhas de pó esvoaçavam em direcções distintas, certamente em direcção ao local onde os seus corpos estavam antes de serem forçados a "acordar" novamente.

- Agora… - começou Hermione.

- Vamos tratar do último problema que ainda resiste… - completou Draco. E juntos, de mãos dadas, entraram na Floresta Proibida, deixando uma áurea de bem-estar recente entre os combatentes, infiltrando-se na essência podre que emanava do ser que criara as prisões de almas que eram os Inferi.

-------------------------

**N.A.:** _sei, sei, voltei a demorar mais dois dias do que o previsto, mas a net falhava sempre que tentava postar algo aki... -.-' enfim, problema resolvido!!! eu até acho que esta capítulo começa estranho e acaba em beleza ^^ mas eu sou suspeita... pois... espero k tenham gostado!!! reviews, por favor!!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Nova gargalhada. Gélida. Podre.

Harry estava farto daquilo… sozinho era impossível derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Todo o seu corpo doía pelos incontáveis Cruciatus que já sofrera desde que entrara na floresta.

- Harry, Harry, quando é que desistes? Nada podes contra mim. – sibilou Voldemort com os seus olhos vermelhos a transparecer loucura.

- Quando te vir estendido no chão, sem respirar… - disse o moreno com dificuldade. _Só espero que tudo tenha corrido como o planeado…_

- HAHAHA! Isso nunca acontecerá, meu rapaz… lamento informar-te de que o acordo sofreu uma pequena alteração… decidi que os meus queridos Inferi estavam a perder a festa e enviei-os mais cedo do que tínhamos combinado…

Harry estava tão acabado que não se conseguiu conter. Começou por surgir um pequeno sorriso na sua cara até se transformar numa gargalhada que o senhor das Trevas nunca pensara ouvir daquela face de adolescente… tão… bem, ele admitia: aquele riso insano estava a deixá-lo arrepiado. O Potter não estava bom da cabeça!

Harry continuava a não conseguir controlar as gargalhadas. _Tudo correu como o planeado… Tom, Tom, és tão previsível! Eu sabia que não ias cumprir o acordo… ao menos, pude evitar que te apercebesses da verdadeira natureza da Hermione e do Malfoy, evitei que soubesses neste momento que a guerra está apenas entre mim e ti, já ninguém luta… de certeza que conseguiram ultrapassar a fase de transição necessária… aposto que demonstraram Amor verdadeiro sob qualquer tipo… hahaha, Tom, os teus dias estão contados… eu diria, os teus minutos. Os batimentos desse coração oco estão em contagem decrescente._

oOo

Hermione e Draco decidiram voltar a tomar a antiga forma das suas vestes e camuflar as asas de acordo com o ambiente, já que não sabiam ainda como as recolher… no caso de verem alguém indesejado fora do tempo.

Subitamente, Hermione pára. Estando de mãos dadas com o loiro, este vira-se na sua direcção:

- O que se passa? – perguntou ele com preocupação.

- Draco… acho que o Harry sempre soube que nos iríamos transformar daquela maneira…

- Como é que isso é possível?! Nem nós sabíamos!

- Exactamente. Por isso mesmo! – e parecia estar a falar mais consigo mesma do que com Draco - Caramba, como é que não me lembrei logo disso? – e olhando para Draco com os olhos a brilhar passou a explicar – Ele conhece Voldemort melhor do que nós! O Harry tinha perfeita consciência de que ele não iria cumprir o acordo! Sabia que o tinha de o afastar do campo de batalha para não saber de nós, pois ele iria pressentir que algo se passava connosco… enquanto o Harry foi ter com ele para o "distrair", todos os seus aliados se livraram do mal que lhes havia sido incutido por ele, por todos estes anos! Assim, Voldemort não se apercebeu de que está sozinho nesta batalha, nem que temos o poder suficiente para a sua destruição!

- Mas continuo sem perceber como é que o Potter sabia que iríamos acabar a transição.

Ela olhou-o com carinho redobrado – Ele pode ser bastante parvo por vezes… mas não é totalmente cego ao que o rodeia. Acho que ele se apercebeu que nos amávamos verdadeiramente antes de nós nos termos apercebido disso.

- Dumbledore também sabia, mas não tinha como saber o que fazer para que isso viesse "à tona"! – disse Draco continuando a mesma linha de pensamento da morena.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, entusiasmada - O Harry decidiu sair do plano de Dumbledore e não nos contar nada, o que era necessário; conhecendo-nos melhor, sabia que iríamos fazer tudo ao nosso alcance – ainda para mais devido à nossa 'condição' de YinYang – para salvar as almas dos Inferi… sabia que nos meteríamos à frente de qualquer feitiço que se fizesse contra aquelas pobres criaturas… sabia que um de nós iria dar a vida pelo outro. E isso – acrescentou ela aproximando-se ainda mais do loiro de maneira a que os narizes de ambos de tocassem -, era a única maneira de nos fazer agir em conformidade com o que somos, que é o que sentimos nas profundezas do nosso ser.

Draco sorriu, brincalhão – Muito poética…! Pronto, admito: o Potter-Cabeça-de-Vento é capaz ser minimamente inteligente quando quer… é claro que foi o único ponto de brilhantismo em sete anos, mas… creio que foi devido ao facto de te ter ao seu lado todo o tempo: algum fio de inteligência teria que entrar naquela cabeça oca!

Hermione fingiu uma cara de desaprovação – Draco, não digas barbaridades!

Ele deu uma risada grave, que a fez arrepiar de contentamento. Deu-lhe um suave beijo e a voz ficou mais séria – Pelo menos admito que ele tinha razão.

Ela sorriu em resposta.

No silêncio da noite, ouvem-se gritos de dor. Os dois jovens YinYang ficam imediatamente alerta, todos os sentidos recentemente apurados bem atentos a qualquer contra-tempo.

- É o Harry… temos de acabar com isto. – segredou Hermione. Voltando a estar de mãos dadas, continuaram a afundar-se naquela bruma negra que rodeava toda aquela parte da floresta. Estavam a chegar.

oOo

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!! – gritava o moreno, já escorrendo sangue pela boca e por cortes espalhados pelo corpo, sendo que um deles era bastante grave, no peito. Tudo aquilo, toda aquela tortura estava a matá-lo aos poucos. _Odeio-te! Odeio-te, odeio-te, odeio-te, ODEIO-TE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Ele não iria conseguir derrotar Voldemort sozinho… disso já tinha a certeza absoluta… onde é que eles estavam?

Voldemort ria loucamente ao ver o jovem. Aquilo estava a diverti-lo imensamente… até sentir algo de diferente na atmosfera que os rodeava. Agora era Harry que ria como um louco, e como um louco falou:

- Agora é que vão ser elas, Voldie!!!

Voldemort crispou-se de raiva – Cala-te Potter!!! Quem vai sair daqui vitorioso sou eu! EU! – mas calou-se subitamente, ao sentir-se encurralado por uma bruma negra, uma bruma que não provinha do seu poder… uma bruma gélida e sufocantemente quente ao mesmo tempo… até que os viu:

Duas pessoas dirigiam-se à clareira onde os dois homens se defrontavam… duas pessoas enormes, por sinal. Não demorou muito tempo a reconhecer uma delas.

- Senhor Malfoy! Que prazer em vê-lo de novo!

O outro sorriu de uma forma que era completamente desconhecida para o senhor das trevas – O prazer é todo SEU!

Voldemort achou aquilo tudo muito estranho… até que reconheceu a outra pessoa que o acompanhava. Sorrindo de uma maneira sarcástica, voltou a falar – Com que então, Draco, aprendeste a seguir o exemplo do teu pai, foi? Fizeste bem em trazer um divertimento enquanto eu acabo com o Potter… suponho que te queiras juntar à festa, não? Afinal, os teus pais morreram devido à gente da laia dessa aí… - disse ele acenando na direcção de Hermione, cujo semblante se encontrava demasiado sereno para o Lord das trevas, e também não estava ferida, nem amarrada... Aquela situação estava mesmo estranha… estranha demais para o seu gosto.

- Então, então, Draco… - ao ver que tanto o loiro como a sangue-de-lama sorriam ameaçadoramente para ele, voltou a falar - O que se passa contigo? – logo se calou ao ver as asas sem cor distinta que apareciam nas costas do loiro e da morena. _Mas que…?_

Potter ria que nem um louco, e tinha dificuldade em se articular – Agora é que estás feito, é melhor arrependeres-te… - ao ver a cara de incompreensão do oponente, uma nova vontade de rir preencheu-o - Não sabes o que eles são, pois não? Nem te apercebeste que já ninguém está a combater, pois não? POIS NÃO, CARA DE COBRA PELADA?????

- SILÊNCIO, POTTER!!!! OS MEUS SERVIDORES JAMAIS SE DEIXARIAM VENCER, ELES TÊM O MEU PODER COM ELES!!! NENHUM PODER CONHECIDO OS PODERÁ VENCER! E ACREDITA, EU SEI MUITO MAIS SOBRE MAGIA DO QUE VOCÊS TODOS JUNTOS!!!!

- Por isso mesmo! Eles não são conhecidos! Existem apenas em lendas! – deu uma pequena gargalhada – E, para variar, nem te deste ao trabalho de tentares saber tudo acerca das criaturas que não estavam subjugadas por ti. És tão previsível…

Voldemort paralisou. Aquilo tinha sido tudo planeado pelo Potter? Ele tinha sido atraído para a sua própria armadilha. Caso para dizer que o feitiço se virou para o feiticeiro. As suas suspeitas foram concretizadas quando Draco voltou a abrir a boca.

- Voldemort, Riddle, esta é a tua última oportunidade de te arrependeres… nós somos os Juízes. Este é o teu Juízo Final! Pondera em todo o mal que fizeste até agora, a todas aquelas pessoas inocentes… engole o teu maldito orgulho!

- CALA-TE!!!!! – ele, numa situação normal retrucaria de imediato, faria imediatamente com que ele se arrependesse de ter nascido, por ter aberto a boca para dizer algo do género. O que se passava com ele? Porque é que não conseguia reagir?

Desta vez foi Hermione quem interveio. Voldemort jamais admitiria, mas estava aterrorizado com a sua expressão, que agora demonstrava bem a fraca tenção de esconder o nojo que tinha dele… não parecia humana, nem mesmo Draco. A sua voz era demasiado gélida, suave e, de certa maneira, assustadora ao mesmo tempo. Ele, que nunca tivera medo de nada, estava assustado consigo próprio, com a sua fraqueza perante dois pirralhos.

- Tom Marvolo Riddle. Estamos a dar-te a oportunidade de te arrependeres! Jamais faríamos isso, a quem tanta dor causou neste mundo. Estamos a tentar dar-te uma oportunidade! Não sejas estúpido, vê, recorda, tudo o que de mal fizeste… RECORDA!

Hermione a Draco estavam de braços estendidos para o mais velho, com as palmas das mãos na sua direcção. Estavam com a sua vestimenta natural, a túnica sem cor, viva.

Harry deixara de rir; apercebera-se do se passava: Voldemort estava a relembrar tudo o que fizera de mal, a todas as pessoas; tudo de uma assentada. Será que resultaria? No fundo, queria que ele se arrependesse… mas por outro lado… ele era demasiado mau, demasiado conspurcado pelo seu próprio veneno. Mesmo se Voldemort se arrependesse, jamais confiaria nele. Jamais deixaria de o desejar morto, pelo que fizera aos seus pais. Voldemort até poderia mudar, mas ele, Harry, jamais deixaria de suportar o terrível peso do ódio contido, a raiva por tudo… isso seria impossível de ser mudado. Quem lhe dera que se pudesse livrar de todo esse rancor que o envenenava aos poucos…

- Jamais me arrependeria! Eu sou Lord Voldemort!!!! O senhor supremo das trevas!

Harry não conseguia falar nada. Estava a entrar numa espécie de sonolência inexplicável…

Draco retorquiu, exasperado – E se te deixasses de complexos de Deidade, sim? És apenas um homem!

Voldemort chegou a ficar com uma expressão mais serena, até se voltar a rebelar – Vocês nunca me vencerão!

- Oh Merlin, tão cliché… - comentou Hermione sarcástica.

Aos poucos, o loiro e a morena, com a sua mais recente hiper-sensibilidade, notaram uma mudança no ar… olharam para Harry: o moreno estava com os olhos semi-fechados… não parava de dizer algo como _'Não vou conseguir perdoar…', 'Libertem-me desta raiva e ódio contidos durante 6 anos… desde que soube que os mataste… eu quero perdoar… não consigo!...'_

Hermione e Draco entreolharam-se. E souberam instintivamente o que tinham de fazer. Era a única hipótese; Voldemort não cederia.

Concentraram-se; aguardaram até sentirem a magia ancestral percorrer-lhes todos os pedacinhos dos seus corpos… olharam de volta para Harry, desta vez, com os olhos a ganharem uma sombra crescente.

-_ Harry… _- chamaram eles.

O moreno olhou-os, já mais 'acordado'. Eles estavam a contactá-lo telepaticamente??? Assustou-se um pouco a observá-los… já nem os reconhecia. Eles estavam a fazer aquilo que estavam destinados a ser e fazer.

- _Sim…?_

_- Harry… deixa-te levar por nós. Agora percebemos que somos a tua verdadeira arma contra esta criatura conspurcada. Não vamos ser nós a derrotá-lo, nem vais ser tu a fazê-lo… vamos ter de trabalhar em conjunto! Tu és realmente o escolhido para o fazer. Tu vais conseguir perdoar… basta que te lembres…_

_- Eu? Perdoá-lo? Creio que isso não seja possível…_

_- Harry! Escuta-nos! Tu és mais do que aquilo que supões! Lembra-te da vida miserável que ele levou… lembra-te do que ele sofreu antes de se tornar o que é, apenas isso; nós tratamos do resto… lembra-te…_

E Harry lembrou. Foi-se recordando aos poucos de todas aquelas lembranças que Dumbledore lhe tinha mostrado… Tom Riddle era uma pessoa solitária… demais. Ele nunca tinha recebido carinho… nunca tinha sido amado… nunca tivera a capacidade de amar, devido à falta disso mesmo durante a infância infeliz… sempre à margem…

Lentamente, um fio de pena e compreensão surgiu-lhe no espírito. Os dois YinYang agarraram-se a isso, evitando que aquele sentimento se escapasse…

_- Agora, Harry… Canta! Canta toda a tua dor, toda a tua revolta… canta! Canta todos aqueles por quem estás aqui, hoje, agora. Canta! CANTA! LIBERTA-TE!!!!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N.A.:** _A letra da música que vou pôr em seguida é dos_ Disturbed,_ e o seu nome é _'Indestructible'_. Para quem quiser, vá, digamos, "sentir" o que se vai passar, aconselho (se quiserem, é claro) a ouvirem a música enquanto lêem a fic… acho que talvez possa ajudar a… "entrar" na história, a "entrar" no clima de extrema tensão, percebendo minimamente o sentimento que vai "sair" do Harry… e do Draco e da Hermione também… Esta música pareceu-me perfeita para esta cena… para quem seguir a minha dica: aquela pausa um pouco maior, apenas instrumental, corresponde à maior pausa que também vou fazer entre a letra da música… Agora, continuem!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry pensou em todas as pessoas por quem ele verdadeiramente estava ali… toda aquela gente que o amava por quem ele verdadeiramente era e não por ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu… Ele prometera a si próprio que as iria proteger com a vida, se assim fosse necessário… e sem que ele se apercebesse, uma melodia forte ecoou-lhe na alma, transmitindo a sua essência no momento… ele não se poderia deixar levar naquele momento… haha, ele sentia-se preparado… era indestrutível!

-_ Canta… - _sussurraram mais uma vez os outros dois, vendo que a energia negra de Harry seria finalmente libertada. _Escuridão com escuridão se apaga._

O moreno tinha os olhos fechados com força, não se apercebendo que uma energia negra, quase indistinta, quase toldando-lhes a visão do mundo exterior (pois fazia como que uma redoma negra em torno do grupo, ligando os YinYang a Harry). Voldemort estava lívido, sem saber o que fazer. Quando Harry abriu a boca, o senhor das trevas sentia-se a ser corroído de dor.

Harry não controlava mais os seus movimentos, apenas queria exteriorizar a sua essência, o que queria abandonar, começando a cantar com fúria o que sentia…:

_Another mission _

(Uma outra missão)

_The powers have called me away _

(os poderes chamaram-me)

_Another time _

(Uma outra vez)

_To carry the colours again _

(carregar as cores de novo)

_My motivation _

(Minha motivação)

_An oath I've sworn to defend _

(Um juramento que jurei defender)

_To win the honour _

(Para ganhar a honra)

_Of coming back home again _

(De voltar para casa outra vez)

_No explanation _

(Nenhuma explicação)

_Will matter after we begin _

(Vai importar depois de começarmos)

_Another dark destroyer that's buried within _

(outro Destruidor das trevas que está enterrado em mim)

_My true vocation _

(Minha verdadeira vocação)

_And know my unfortunate friend _

( e tu conheces meu amigo infeliz)

_You will discover _

(tu vais descobrir)

_A war you're unable to win _

(uma Guerra que não consegues vencer)

_I'll have you know _

(Eu vou de te fazer saber)

_That I've become_

(Que eu me tornei)

_Indestructible _

(Indestrutível)

_Determination that is incorruptible _

(Determinação que é incorruptível)

_From the other side _

(Do outro lado)

_A terror to behold _

(um terror para contemplar)

_Annihilation will be unavoidable _

(Aniquilação será inevitável)

_Every broken enemy will know _

(Todo inimigo quebrado vai saber)

_That their opponent had to be invincible _

(Que o seu oponente tinha que ser invencível)

_Take a last look around while you're alive _

(Dá uma última olhada em volta enquanto estás vivo)

_I'm an indestructible master of war _

(Eu sou um indestrutível mestre da guerra)

Voldemort apercebia-se, com os seus olhos semi-fechados de agonia, que um vendaval negro rodopiava em torno deles. Aquelas criaturas estavam ainda mais assustadoras… as asas tinham-se tornado totalmente negras, dos seus olhos saía uma luz negra, ofuscante… não… os seus olhos… eles **eram** a luz negra!

_Another reason _

(Uma outra razão)

_Another cause for me to fight _

(Uma outra causa para eu lutar)

_Another fuse uncovered _

(Um outro fusível descoberto)

_Now, for me to light _

(Agora para eu acender)

_My dedication _

(A minha dedicação)

_To all that I've sworn to protect _

(Para tudo o que eu jurei proteger)

_I carry out my orders _

(Eu obedeci às minhas ordens)

_With not a regret _

(Sem nenhum arrependimento)

_A declaration _

(Uma declaração)

_Embedded deep under my skin _

(Enterrada profundamente na minha pele)

_A permanent reminder _

(Um lembrete permanente)

_Of how we began _

(De como nós começámos)

_No hesitation _

(Nenhuma hesitação)

_When I am commanding the strike _

(Quanto eu sou comandado a atacar)

_You need to know _

(Precisas de saber)

_That you're in for the fight of your life _

(Que estás na luta pela tua vida)

_You will be shown _

(Ser-te-á mostrado)

_How I've become.... _

(Como eu me tornei…)

_Indestructible _

(Indestrutível)

_Determination that is incorruptible _

(Determinação que é incorruptível)

_From the other side _

(Do outro lado)

_A terror to behold _

(um terror para contemplar)

_Annihilation will be unavoidable _

(Aniquilação será inevitável)

_Every broken enemy will know _

(Todo inimigo quebrado vai saber)

_That their opponent had to be invincible _

(Que o seu oponente tinha que ser invencível)

_Take a last look around while you're alive _

(Dá uma última olhada em volta enquanto estás vivo)

_I'm an indestructible master of war _

(Eu sou um indestrutível mestre da guerra)

Aquelas malditas criaturas que ele não conhecia cantavam a refrão com ele, como se estivessem a entoar uma espécie de mantra… estavam a destruí-lo! A sua magia negra, que durante tantos anos se esforçara por a conseguir, estava a ser-lhe retirada, fazendo com que o redemoinho os despenteasse furiosamente. Parecia que toda a energia que fora dele lhes estava a entrar nos corpos… das criaturas. Sim, mesmo a essência que saía do Potter se dirigia imediatamente para o Lord e de seguida para os outros dois.

O Potter continuava de olhos fechados, parecendo nem notar que aqueles braços de energia negra o ligava aos outros dois e a Voldemort também… parecia apenas querer despejar tudo o que o incomodava, pois recomeçara a cantar novamente, de maneira furiosa e desesperada.

As dores estavam a chegar a um ponto em que eram insuportáveis para Lord Voldemort.

O grito que o jovem deu arrepiou o senhor das Trevas, principalmente a olhar a sua expressão; parecia que estava em sofrimento profundo, pois a cara estava crispada de raiva suprimida. Aquele grito que lhe saiu da boca não era humano, não podia ser… pelo menos, não num jovem como aquele! Potter estava completamente enlouquecido pelo que quer que os outros dois o estivessem a fazer pensar ou recordar…

_I'm… Indestructible _

(Sou… Indestrutível)

_Determination that is incorruptible _

(Determinação que é incorruptível)

_From the other side _

(Do outro lado)

_A terror to behold _

(um terror para contemplar)

_Annihilation will be unavoidable _

(Aniquilação será inevitável)

_Every broken __enemy will know _

(Todo inimigo quebrado vai saber)

_That their opponent had to be invincible _

(Que o seu oponente tinha que ser invencível)

_Take a last look around while you're alive _

(Dá uma última olhada em volta enquanto estás vivo)

_I am indestructible (indestructible) _

(Eu sou Indestrutível, Indestrutível)

_Indestructible _

(Indestrutível)

_Determination that is incorruptible _

(Determinação que é incorruptível)

_From the other side _

(Do outro lado)

_A terror to behold _

(um terror para contemplar)

_Annihilation will be unavoidable _

(Aniquilação será inevitável)

_Every broken enemy will know _

(Todo inimigo quebrado vai saber)

_That their opponent had to be invincible _

(Que o seu oponente tinha que ser invencível)

_Take a last look around while you're alive _

(Dá uma última olhada em volta enquanto estás vivo)

_I'm an indestructible master of war _

(Eu sou um indestrutível mestre da guerra)

Voldemort gritava. Já não havia escapatória possível.

O seu corpo começava a desfazer-se, transformando-se num pó tão fino que se misturava naquelas correntes de magia e poder negro, indo entrar, mais uma vez, nos dois corpos enormes dos YinYang.

Um último grito vindo das profundezas do seu ser misturou-se com o de Potter. No último instante, entendera tudo:

A sua essência enegrecida não se iria espalhar pelo mundo, como ele gostaria: tudo o que ele tinha de mau e podre seria absorvido por aquelas criaturas, evitando que outros tivessem a mesma ideia insana, evitando que ele tivesse um seguidor capaz de fazer o que ele havia feito… estava tudo… acabado.

Um último vislumbre fê-lo ter a certeza de outra coisa: o que ele ainda tivera a esperança de fazer permanente era a dor que causara àquele pirralho irritante; mas não. Eles também estavam a tratar disso, já que a essência negra que saía do moreno também adentrava neles. Eram autênticas esponjas de más energias… desejou não ter sido tão ignorante e, num último pensamento coerente antes de desaparecer definitivamente do mapa, admirou-os.

Seria o último sentimento que Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, teria no que chamara de vida: _**Admiração**_ por quem o destruíra. Por quem finalmente o vencera.

---------------------------------

**N.A.:** _Bem, posto este capítulo em minha honra... pois, é que EU HOJE FAÇO ANOS!!!! HAHA, O_ _que eu me diverti nas aulas de Português a imaginar toda esta cena, pá!!!! hahaha, muito mais interessante do que estar a ouvir e a tentar perceber 'Lusíadas'... E consegui pôr aqui uma música que me dá muita energia... dos meus queridos_ Disturbed,_ eu sou completamente viciada no ritmo desta música... *.* e achei que ficou explêndida! (ou não...) pelo menos, como eu a imaginei, creio que ficou muito melhor do que a cena original de quando o Voldie morre... muita conversa e no final um feitiçozito... e puf! morreu! achei estúpido... sinceramente. Melhor ainda foi quando a stôra olhava pra mim a ponderar se eu estava a sorrir por realmente estar a gostar da matéria ou por outra coisa qualquer... hahaha coitada, se ela soubesse que estava a sorrir porque pensava numa maneira espectacular pra matar uma pessoa... huhuhu, ainda lhe dava um chilique!_


	15. Chapter 15

**N.A.:**_ OMG, tanto tempo sem postar nada.... --' eu sei, mas estive cheiinha de trabalho; além disso, pra quem só tem acesso ao PC aos fins-de-semana à noite... bem, enfim, posto quando posso porque eu bem queria que a minha vida fosse apenas isto (*_olhos a brilhar só de pensar na possibilidade_*)... E sai um cap acabadinho de sair do forno... 7 páginas no word... (OMG) e talvez seja o penúltimo cap... TALVEZ! Bjinho a todos!_

_Reviews plz!!!!!_

**XV**

Harry abriu os olhos a custo. Estava deitado em algo fofo e quente… mas não se conseguia mexer. Sentia-se estranhamente leve.

'_Onde estou?'_ Ao olhar em volta, viu uma mancha ruiva que se moveu, pondo-lhe os óculos no nariz. Era Ron.

- Ron… o que se passou? O que aconteceu? – perguntou com voz fraca. Afinal, estivera a cantar a gritar, certo? Ou tinha sido um sonho? Afinal, lembrava-se de estar na floresta…

O amigo olhava para ele com ar sério. Estava muito pálido e não dizia nada. Havia ali alguma coisa que não batia certo… faltava lá alguém.

- Ron! Diz-me o que aconteceu! Não me consigo mexer…

- Mas… não te lembras de nada? – perguntou o outro incrédulo.

- Muito mal… está tudo enevoado… não consigo perceber grande coisa… mas afinal o que se passou?

- Trouxeram-te para aqui depois de… eu nem consigo acreditar, Voldemort foi destruído… - Harry notou o pormenor de Ron ter dito o nome dele, sem conseguir acreditar.

- Conseguiste, Harry! – disse o ruivo com um leve sorriso orgulhoso – Sempre soubemos que conseguirias…!

- Mas não o fiz sozinho… a Hermione e o Malfoy? – perguntou subitamente. Lembrara-se de quem faltava; como se pudera esquecer daquelas criaturas enormes que o tinham ajudado a derrotar o maior feiticeiro negro de todos os tempos? – A Ginny?

Ron voltou ao silêncio. Quando Harry estava a ficar exasperado e abrira a boca para lhe perguntar de novo, Ginny adentrou na enfermaria, de tez pálida também.

- Ginny!!!!! – tentou gritar Harry, mas a sua voz estava por um fio. A ruiva, mal se apercebeu de que ele estava acordado, correu na sua direcção, empurrando o irmão para trás para abraçar o namorado.

- Harry!!! Conseguiste mesmo!!! Merlin, estava tão preocupada… - e começou a soluçar.

- Calma, Ginny, eu estou bem… mas o que é feito dos outros dois? Da Hermione e do Malfoy? Onde é que eles estão?

Ginny olhou-o com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face abaixo. Harry ficou tenso – Ginny…? O que é que lhes aconteceu?

Ainda lhe custava a falar, mas com a preocupação que sentia, isso agora não parecia ter importância.

- Todos pararam de lutar de repente… mas repararam que na floresta estava a acontecer algo de estranho… uma energia poderosíssima, antiga, exalava das árvores… todos a sentíamos. Era uma descarga mágica sem precedentes! Algumas pessoas foram averiguar… não conseguiram ver nada da vossa luta… mas…

- Viram-nos? – perguntou Harry a medo.

Ela sabia bem a quem ele se referia – Eles ouviam uma melodia que lhes entranhava na alma… sentiam o que tu sentias, Harry… sim, eu sei que foste tu que cantaste o que sentias… e com a ajuda deles, mais forte esse tipo de magia fica. Trouxeram-te para aqui sem que ninguém notasse… pouca gente sabe onde estás; foram todos para o ministério tratar daquelas típicas burocracias… estiveram a planear uma festa no Ministério e tudo; pensam que estás a celebrar com as pessoas que te são mais próximas… muito poucos sabem a verdade e do resto…

Realmente, aquela não era altura para celebrações. Sempre pensara que ficaria livre de grandes preocupações assim que acabasse com Voldemort, mas… estava redondamente enganado.

- Não me respondeste… - salientou Harry – Ginny, o que é que lhes aconteceu? O que foi aquilo?

- Ainda conseguiram dizer-me que eram os nossos guardiães, sendo que tudo o que havia de mau e podre em Voldemort foi absorvido por eles… tal como as tuas mágoas e raiva e ódio ou o que quer que te atormentava… tudo foi absorvido para o seu interior… como sabes, tudo o que existe tem se ir para algum lado, mesmo o que mantinha Voldemort como era… para não se espalhar, eles decidiram aguentar com isso o resto das suas vidas… eles sacrificaram-se por nós.

'_Eles ainda conseguiram dizer-me…'_,_ '… eles sacrificaram-se por nós' - _Harry não gostou do que ouvira.

- O que é que tudo isso quer dizer? Eles ficaram com o que eu tinha de pior? Decidiram acarretar com toda a raiva que tinha de tudo o que me aconteceu? Todo… - ele nem conseguia continuar. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos por se aperceber do sacrifício que eles haviam feito por ele e por todos… se ele se sentira daquela maneira… como é que eles aguentariam com isso tudo mais a essência de Voldemort? Bem, era preciso não esquecer que eles eram criaturas diferentes dele agora… mas…

- Ginny, quem é que me trouxe aqui? E afinal, onde é que eles estão?

Ginny voltou a chorar enquanto contava com dificuldade o que acontecera.

- Harry, eles… foram os do Ministério que foram ver o que se passava…

Harry sentiu-se congelar. _'NÃO!!!!! Não, não pode ser…'_

- Não… eles não os apanharam… pois não? Não podem… - mas não acabou a frase. Ginny soluçava contra ele, e Ron parecia estar prestes a desmaiar.

- E-eles… levaram-nos, pois eles estavam desmaiados, tal como tu… trouxeram-nos p-para aqui apenas para verem como se encontravam, mas como não há informação nenhuma acerca deles e como acharam que as asas eram demasiado grandes para o espaço, decidiram levá-los logo. O Dumbledore já esteve aqui em conjunto com a Mme. Pomfrey e a professora McGonagall, mas estão em negociação com os do Ministério ou algo do género, e… levaram-nos para o Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas… e acho que também os vão levar para o Departamento de Mistérios…

- Vão analisá-los! – constatou Harry aterrorizado, nem se apercebendo que não soltara som nenhum dos lábios. – Como é que a Hermione te contou então…?

Ginny abanou a cabeça – Foi o Malfoy que me contou o que tinham feito… telepaticamente, acho eu… eu ouvia a voz dele na minha cabeça e sentia a sua consciência… mas foi por pouco tempo, pois eles estavam muito fracos… a Hermione nem tinha forças para fazer isso… eles englobaram muita energia e magia negra de uma vez só, e ainda por cima para primeira vez… foi demais para eles. Eles foram levados e nós não conseguimos pará-los. Eles foram tão rápidos e... – mas Harry interrompeu-a.

- Ginny, calma! Calma! Vamos ter de encontrar uma solução… temos de os tirar de lá!

- Isso inclui salvar também o doninha? – perguntou Ron com o olhar desfocado.

Harry estava surpreendido, pela negativa, com o amigo. – Ron… ele ajudou-me a derrotar Voldemort. Ele está diferente! Ainda me custa acreditar nisto, mas é verdade!

- Se não fosse ele – acrescentou Ginny a olhar o irmão de maneira digna de uma filha de Molly Weasley -, a Hermione que conhecíamos poderia ficar perdida. Ela estava a desabar, tu viste!

Harry voltou à carga - Foi graças à presença dele que ela recuperou! Tu ainda não acreditas? Até EU acredito!!! E aposto que se não fosse ele, ela estaria morta neste momento! Era impossível que um tivesse realizado esta proeza sem o outro. Para já, nem tinham concluído a Transição a tempo de me ajudarem com o Voldemort. Ou seja, eu estaria morto e a Hermione também. Para não falar dos milhares de vítimas que foram poupadas.

Ron engoliu em seco. Era péssimo estar a ser ralhado pelo melhor amigo e pela irmã mais nova – Pronto, o que é que queres? Custa-me confiar nele depois de tantos anos de confrontos nada amistosos… não é propriamente algo que se esqueça facilmente…

- Talvez o que eles me tenham feito contribua para que isso me seja mais fácil – admitiu Harry – mas… Ron… tens de fazer um esforço! A Hermione está entre nós, viva, graças ao Malfoy. E isso será algo que nunca lhe poderemos agradecer o suficiente…

- Mas ela está tão diferente…

- E com razão. – disse Ginny – Eles mudaram muito… é preciso não esquecer que até mudaram de espécie! Continuam a ser as mesmas 'pessoas', mas… é normal que vejam para além de nós, não é? Afinal… são criaturas milenares.

Ron assentiu passado um bom bocado. – Então… o que fazemos?

A voz de Harry estava melhor, e voltava a sentir-se a excitação típica dos tempos em que 'brincavam' em salvar o mundo – Temos de reunir o grupo… Ron, preciso que vás chamar o Neville e a Luna, já! Aliás, traz primeiro a Luna, só depois é que vais chamar o Neville. – quando um Ron confuso desapareceu de vista, Harry virou-se para a ruiva – E depois temos de fazer uma visitinha a St. Mungus…

Ela não percebeu – A… St. Mungus? Para quê?

Harry deu um sorrisinho de lado – Acho que é altura de uma pessoa retribuir o favor que lhe fizemos um dia…

oOo

Draco abre os olhos. Vê tudo desfocado, mas rapidamente se recompõe. Está numa sala estranhíssima, deitado… sente-se preso, pesado… apercebe-se que está realmente preso magicamente, tal como as suas asas de cor indistinta. Ao olhar em volta, vê apenas instrumentos estranhos, que não lhe inspiravam confiança… além disso, sentia-se fraco… estava drogado, certamente… mas, algo faltava ali… HERMIONE!

- Hermione!... – chamou com voz pastosa – Hermione!...

Uma pessoa que ele não conhecia, vestido de forma estranha, aparece subitamente no seu campo de visão, com um sorriso falso a emoldurar-lhe a cara.

- Chamo-me Mac. A tua amiga está numa outra sala… poderás vê-la mais tarde…

- Não entende… eu preciso de estar com ela! Agora! Por favor, tire-me daqui, eu preciso dela…

- Hum, muito interessante… então o macho precisa de estar permanentemente perto da fêmea… um tipo de dependência mágica? Energética? – perguntava o tal de Mac aparentemente para outra pessoa que não conseguia ver, atrás dele.

'_Macho?!? Fêmea?!? Mas… nós não somos animais!!!'_ Draco apercebera-se finalmente de onde se encontrava… e percebera tudo: tinham sido apanhados e estavam naquele momento a serem analisados e testados… afinal, eles não deveriam existir a não ser em lendas esquecidas pelo tempo.

- Vocês vão-se arrepender se não me juntarem com ela… depois não digam que eu não avisei! – disse ele com voz trémula. Todo o seu corpo tremia, e ele pressentia porquê. Eles tinham de estar juntos.

- É fantástica, a fisionomia dos olhos… já reparaste nos vários reflexos? Parece que não têm fundo… – disse uma outra voz masculina.

Draco já não conseguia ouvir mais nada a não ser o som das batidas do seu coração, que também tinha aumentado de tamanho. Sentia o sangue a ser bombeado cada vez mais depressa, mais furiosamente, querendo rebentar do corpo.

_- DRACO!!!!!! DRACO!!!!!!!!!!_

_- HERMIONE!!!!!! Onde estás??? Sinto a tua presença, mas não consigo saber de onde…_

_- Olha para o teu lado direito…_

Draco olhou e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Ficara chocado com o que viu.

Hermione estava na divisão ao lado da sua, separada por um vidro mágico. Estava ainda mais presa do que ele, pois já tinha começado a combater a droga que lhes tinham posto, tentando libertar-se furiosamente. As pessoas vestidas de maneira estranha que estavam à sua volta estavam a correr de um lado para o outro, tentando pará-la com vários feitiços, que não estavam a ter grande efeito. A sua face estava brilhante das lágrimas, e parecia estar a gritar. Ele não sabia se era de dor ou angústia profunda… ou dos dois. As suas asas (agora negras) tentavam libertar-se, qual pássaro ferido que tenta fugir do destino, vendo os predadores à sua volta.

Aquela visão fez com que a sua força de vontade aumentasse, tal como a sua resistência ao que quer que lhe tivessem administrado. Não queria magoar aquelas pessoas, mas tinha de tirar a Hermione dali. Se fosse necessário violência, paciência! Ele não iria conseguir viver dali para a frente sem Hermione… intacta! Tanto física como psicologicamente.

oOo

O grupo de amigos entrou pelo hospital adentro, dirigindo-se à recepção.

- Desculpe, podia dizer-nos onde se encontra o sr. Gilderoy Lockhard?

- Ele encontra-se no Departamento das Lesões Permanentes, o pobre coitado... ainda bem que o vieram visitar, ele quase nunca tem visitas... aqui têm as indicações. – e entregou-lhes um pergaminho com as indicações.

- Ufa, ainda bem que estes feitiços funcionam mesmo... – disse um Harry de olhos e cabelo castanhos, de óculos com haste rectangular.

- É claro que sim! – disse uma Ginny de cabelo preto levemente chateada – Mas vocês já têm mais do que provas das minhas capacidades em relação em feitiços, não?

Quando chegaram ao local, viram-no. Estava a olhar pela janela, completamente absorto. Ron sentiu-se levemente culpado, deixando transparecer um ar de pena.

Harry olhou para o amigo agora loiro, duramente, percebendo o que ele pensava – Preferias que eu me tivesse esquecido de tudo? Foi a única vez que fiquei agradecido ao Salgueiro Zurzidor por te ter partido a varinha no 2º ano... ou era ele ou era eu!

- Sim, tens razão... mas afinal, o que é que viemos cá fazer?

- Pois, ainda não nos disseste... – constatou Neville – E porque é que a Luna ficou lá em baixo?

- Para fazer o que de melhor faz, sem grande esforço...

- Que é...? – perguntou Ron desconfiado, não vendo em que é que a Luna poderia ser assim tão boa.

- Distrair as pessoas para que não reparem em nós, quando tirarmos o Lockhard daqui e o levarmos connosco ao Ministério...

Recebeu um olhar interrogativo de todos, excepto Ginny, que percebera o plano desde o princípio.

Harry decidiu dar uns quantos passos em frente, entrando mais na divisão – Hum, prof… senhor Lockhard?

O homem virou-se para ele, ficando lentamente com um ar pensativo.

- Eu… lembro-me de ti… - e a sua expressão modificou-se rapidamente para uma de puro êxtase – Bingley!!!! És tu, amigalhaço??? Ah, não mudaste nadinha!!!

Ginny segurava a barriga e a boca com as duas mãos respectivamente, para não deitar tudo a perder com as suas gargalhadas insanas; Ron e Neville olhavam de boca escancarada para a situação.

- Bingley…?! – murmuraram os dois rapazes um para o outro quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, sem compreender. Harry tinha percebido tanto quanto eles, mas conseguira manter a pose, entrando na onda.

- Huh… s-sim! Então sempre te lembras de mim, hem? Com têm sido os dias?

Gilderoy fez cara de tédio – Ai, nem imaginas – disse ele com um gesto de mãos que todos acharam anormal – Isto sem ti aqui é uma chatice! Ainda me lembro de quando andávamos juntos de trenó nos Himalaias… as brincadeiras nas cataratas do Niagara… quando concordaste em me ajudar a apagar a memória das primeiras pessoas que entrevistei, para que eu não ficasse mal visto…

O grupo ficou alerta. Harry estava certo acerca das suas suposições! Afinal, ele sempre tinha recuperado um pouco da memória! Estavam perto de conseguir o que queriam. _Bingo!_

- Pois é, pois é, belos velhos tempos…

- Sim, sim… e aquelas noites… OH, sim! – eles assustaram-se verdadeiramente com o tom utilizado pelo ex-professor. Parecia que… estava a ter um orgasmo ou algo do género. Isso fez com que Ginny e Ron perdessem a compostura e se desmanchassem às gargalhadas, encostando-se à parede e deslizando até ao chão. Neville estava bastante embaraçado com a situação, tal como Harry. Aliás: especialmente como Harry! O moreno tossiu um pouco, testando as cordas vocais, a ver se continuavam a funcionar após aquele choque.

- Hum, hum… pois, huh…

- E quem são eles, querido? – perguntou Lockhard reparando finalmente nos restantes, achando o seu comportamento um pouco ortodoxo.

- Hum, bem, eles vieram comigo para te ajudarmos a…

Não conseguia continuar. As risadas dos dois Weasleys não o deixavam raciocinar, já que eram constante e levemente interrompidas por repetições do género: "Aquelas noites…?!", "Oh, sim?!" e "Querido?!", tentando imitar o autor das expressões. Aquilo estava a deixar Harry muito pouco à vontade.

- Por favor, querido – outra explosão de gargalhadas que apenas aumentaram quando Lockhard se aproximou perigosamente de Harry com olhos de cachorro abandonado à chuva em dia de mudanças -, diz-me que me vieste tirar deste sítio horrível… só te tenho a ti!

_Mas porque é que ele insiste com esta conversa??? Será que…? _Mal perdeu um pouco de tempo em analisar a expressão do mais velho, chegou rapidamente à única conclusão que poderia encontrar: Gilderoy Lockhard, o tão aclamado Don Juan de outros tempos, que todas as criaturas do sexo feminino achavam irresistível… era irrevogavelmente gay. E pelos vistos, tinha mantido uma relação com esse tal de Bingley sem que (milagrosamente) a imprensa soubesse! Seria devido à sua excelência em praticar feitiços anti-memória? Provavelmente…

Finalmente conseguiu arranjar voz de novo, embora tivesse começado a suar em bica – É claro que te viemos buscar! Achas que eu era… capaz de te deixar assim aqui? Neste lugar… huh… tão… inapropriado para gente de elite e de grandes capacidades como tu? Tu mereces liberdade! Foi por isso que viemos buscar-te…

Os olhos do outro brilharam perante aquelas palavras. Ao se começar a aproximar ainda mais de Harry, o alarme de Ginny disparou: parou subitamente de rir, levantando-se num ápice e pondo-se entre Lockhard e Harry bem a tempo… para Harry. Foi Ginny que levou um beijo estalado do mais velho, na boca.

- Ups…! – exclamou Lockhard surpreendido, enquanto levava a mão à boca. Ginny estava prestes a vomitar.

- Harry… - conseguiu dizer ela fracamente e baixinho para apenas o namorado ouvir – Depois não me venhas dizer que nunca fiz nada por ti… eu… - e dirigiu-se a correr ao banheiro privativo do alojamento de Lockhard, batendo com a porta atrás de si. Harry ainda estava em choque… tal como Ron, que parara de rir, pálido.

Mais uma vez, Harry fez um esforço sobre-humano para voltar a lembrar-se de como se consegue falar. _Vá lá, tu consegues! És um Potter, derrotaste Voldemort, por Merlin! FALA! Pela Hermione… e por mais que ainda te custe querer, pelo Malfoy também!_ – Lockhard… vamos libertar-te… mas primeiro…

- Desculpas-me? E-eu não queria… não era minha intenção…

- Eu sei! Falamos disso depois… - a imagem de Lockhard a beijar a **SUA** Ginny… não, não podia pensar nisso agora… - Precisamos que nos faças um favor primeiro…

- Sim, sim, claro! O que quiseres!

- Podias vir connosco ao Ministério da Magia? Mas não te podem ver!

- Ai que giro!!!!! – disse ele baixinho a bater palmas como uma criança que recebeu prendas antecipadas – Tal como fazíamos antigamente para ninguém nos apanhar a fazer…

- SIM, SIM, EU JÁ PERCEBI! – cortou Harry rispidamente. Ele nem queria imaginar o que quer que fosse que o outro e o tal Bingley faziam às escondidas…

- Ok… e o que queres que eu faça?

- Ainda te lembras de como é que fazias para que os teus feitiços anti-memória saíssem tão perfeitos?

- Mas é claro que sim! Foste tu que me ensinaste tudo! É claro, eu apanhei tudinho… embora estivéssemos extremamente 'ocupados' com outras coisas, a maioria das vezes…

Harry já não aguentava mais. _SOCORRO!!!!_

Foi quando ouviu a voz do seu anjo da guarda silencioso – Senhor Lockhard, não podemos perder tempo! Temos de ir já! O mais depressa possível! Não acha que seria óptimo brincarmos todos juntos aos feitiços anti-memória com outras pessoas e ao mesmo tempo ajudar outras?

Harry ficou surpreendidíssimo ao ver de quem era a voz: Neville tinha controlado todo o seu embaraço e até conseguira ser mais preciso e perspicaz do que ele. Pela cara que Lockhard fazia, estava no papo.

- Mas é claro!!! Do que é que estamos à espera?

- Da recuperação do elemento feminino do grupo de resgate que veio connosco e que levou um beijo nojento em cima… - disse Ron sombriamente.

_(continua...)_


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

O homem de bata afastara-se, com as mãos em sentido de rendição – Wooou, tem lá calma! Acalma-te, vá lá, acalma-te, nós não te vamos fazer mal nenhum…

- MENTIROSOS!!!!! – gritava Draco, enquanto se contorcia.

Estava fortemente preso, mas aquela magia provocada já começava a ceder perante a sua magia inata. Era uma questão de tempo até se conseguir libertar.

Voltou o seu olhar para Hermione de novo.

As suas asas continuavam negras, mas a sua pele estava esquisita: estava a tornar-se ligeiramente translúcida, mas para deixar notar uma luminosidade de uma brancura profunda. O que era aquilo? A pele de todos os outros parecia morta comparada àquela… comparada à dele…

Ao olhar melhor, com o seu sentido mais desenvolvido, notou que a pele normal dela estava a gretar, deixando escorrer finas linhas de sangue, muito pequeninas.

Oh Merlin, o que se passava com ela??? Ele tinha de a proteger!!!

Lentamente, Draco começa a conseguir ouvi-la a gritar, sem ser na sua mente… _Mas como…?_ Até que nota as pequenas fissuras do vidro que os separava… o vidro estava a ceder perante a potência do grito da morena. Ao desviar rapidamente o olhar, notou que algo escuro saía dos ouvidos das pessoas de bata que estavam na mesma sala com ela e lhes manchava a vestimenta… com o seu novo sentido de olfacto, notou que era sangue. Aquelas pessoas já deveriam estar irreversivelmente surdas… não que nada disso lhe importasse.

Subitamente, estilhaços de vidro voam pela sala onde ele se encontrava. Os pedaços de vidro que se lhe dirigiam transformavam-se em pó quando se aproximavam.

Que estranho… e notou que também ele tinha as mesmas fissuras na pele. Aquilo não lhe doía nada, apenas lhe dava um ligeiro formigueiro. Ao tocar em si próprio, viu com horror que a pele lhe estava a cair. Saía aos bocados, deixando intacto um novo tipo de tecido epidérmico, meio esbranquiçado, mas ligeiramente avermelhado devido ao sangue dos pequeníssimos capilares que pertenciam à antiga camada.

Apercebeu-se de que Mac se aproximava por detrás dele, com um objecto qualquer cortante. Com toda a raiva que sentia, o seu nível de magia descontrolado fez com que o que quer que o estivesse a prender se desfizesse, libertando-o.

- M-Mas c-como é poss…? – não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Draco atirara-o contra a parede com uma força tremenda. Com o seu ouvido apurado, o loiro conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa a partir… algo parecido com ossos. Talvez tivesse matado o homem, mas naquele momento só conseguia pensar em Hermione.

Deixou fluir a magia pelo seu corpo, reunindo-a num único ponto, tornando-a perigosamente potente. O outro ocupante da sala foi também atirado com esta nova radiação de energia desconhecida ao próprio Draco, mas desta vez contra o vidro rachado. A potência daquela energia foi tanta que o vidro partiu.

Hermione estava a asfixiar uma das pessoas que estava da sala com ela. A outra já estava estendida no chão. A morena estava com um ar selvagem e extremamente perigoso. Os olhos estavam fluorescentes, os dentes perfeitos pareciam ligeiramente mais afiados do que o normal. Será que ele também estava naquele estado?

Hermione, quando o viu, correu para os seus braços, de semblante preocupado, já com a sua cara normal. Beijou-o com urgência, como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Draco correspondeu com igual intensidade. Quase que se fundiam.

- Por Merlin, Draco! Estás assustador! O que se passou? A tua pele…!

- Já olhaste bem para ti? Tu é que estás assustadora! – suspirou - O que se passa connosco? Parece que nos estamos a desfazer…

- Não faço ideia… mas temos problemas piores do que nos estarmos a desfazer…

Draco virou-se para trás, seguindo o olhar dela e vendo a horda de gente vestida de maneira estranha, equipados com montes de coisas ainda mais estranhas, enfrentando-os. Certamente que pensavam que os poderiam parar como se fossem criaturas mágicas normais…

_Que Merlin nos ajude a ter paciência…_

oOo

- Hum… porque é que estamos escondidos, meu querido? – perguntou um Lockhard se semblante confuso.

Harry bufou. Já estava a começar a ficar farto daquilo – Pára de me chamar 'querido'!!!

- Oh, pois, sim, ninguém deve saber… desculpa…

Mais uma vez, o moreno suspirou de impaciência – Temos de nos organizar para os tirarmos dali; não sei se já reparaste mas eles estão encurralados… - acrescentou ele com um toque de sarcasmo. Dirigiu-se aos outros - Ron, Neville, vocês vão por ali… Ginny, Lock… huh, Gilderoy, vocês vêm comigo! L… Gilderoy, não te esqueças de lhes fazer a todos o teu poderosíssimo Obliviate, ok? E tenta, por favor, não acertar nenhum dos 'nossos', ok?

- E aqueles grandalhões ali? – perguntou o outro apontando para as duas figuras altas que não conhecia.

Desta vez, foi Ginny quem respondeu – Esses são aqueles que temos de salvar!

- Mas eles metem-me um pouco de medo… não me inspiram confiança… são estranhos…

Realmente, Harry e Ginny concordavam com a primeira coisa e com a última que o mais velho dissera: os seus amigos estavam muito diferentes… mais selvagens, de certa maneira… mas quem iria adivinhar o que lhes tinham feito? Parecia que estavam a mudar a pele… e os seus olhos pareciam labaredas. Realmente… metiam respeito.

Já Ron e Neville estavam nos seus postos quando Harry apenas movia os lábios – Então aos três… - e começou a contagem – Um… d…

E ninguém conseguiu reagir quando Lockhard se levantou a gritar que uma maneira que fez lembrar a Harry um filme muggle chamado "George, O Rei da Selva"… a personagem principal gritava exactamente assim!

Por momentos, todos ficaram embasbacados com ar de estúpidos a olhar para o mais velho, que atirava feitiços anti-memória para todas as direcções, acertando em muitos deles, pois tinham sido apanhados de surpresa. Quando os outros começaram a retaliar é que acordaram do choque, juntando-se à confusão.

Embora no início todos tenham tentado concentrar-se apenas nos feitiços anti-memória, rapidamente tentavam apenas proteger-se e/ou deixá-los desacordados, deixando os feitiços anti-memória para mais tarde.

Harry andava sempre a ver onde os outros dois se encontravam, mas nunca o conseguia fazer. _Mas onde é que eles estão?_ A sua resposta veio com uma libertação tão grande de magia que se sentiu queimar. Quando olhou para a sua fonte, viu um loiro e uma morena de mãos dadas, com ar assassino – ele ficou chocado quando se apercebeu que ela estava mais assustadora que o outro -, prontos para se protegerem mutuamente de quem se atrevesse a enfrentá-los. Ficou fascinado com aquela imagem.

Subitamente, o loiro de olhos fluorescentes vira-se para ele, avançando, e trazendo consigo a… como é que a haveria de chamar agora? Hermione? Amiga? Hum, naquele momento não… talvez… Criatura fantástica? Não importava: ele estava petrificado ao ver aquelas duas criaturas a virem na sua direcção, olhando para ele com ar mortífero. Só queria correr, mas as pernas não lhe obedeciam. Queria gritar, dizer-lhes que estava ali para os ajudar a fugir, mas nenhuma voz saiu da sua garganta. Será que naquele estado eles não conseguiam distinguir amigos de inimigos? Pareciam tão selvagens… era aterrador. Mais valia outra dose de Voldemort…

Quando os viu levantar as mãos livres a concentrar magia num único ponto prestes a ser libertada na sua direcção, Harry fechou os olhos, não acreditando na situação em que se encontrava… pensou em Ginny.

Subitamente, sentiu-se ser invadido por uma rajada de vento cortante, quente, mas que lhe fazia… cócegas?! Teve uma enorme vontade de rir. Se morrer era aquilo, até que nem era mau.

- Potter, acorda, isto ainda não acabou! – dizia uma voz forte e grave.

- Harry o que é que te deu??? Porque é que ficaste embasbacado a olhar para nós??? Podias ter morrido, havia alguns do ministério atrás de ti e tu nem te mexeste!!! – ouviu uma familiar voz feminina e preocupada perto de si.

Abriu os olhos. Estava bem vivo; estava de pé por causa das mãos fortes dum loiro enorme que o agarrava pelos ombros. Hermione estava mesmo ao lado dele, olhando-o reprovadoramente. Sim, ainda era ela… a Hermione-sempre-preocupada-com-os-amigos-que-nem-mãe-galinha que ele conhecia. Não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima no canto do olho.

Dando uma olhada em volta, percebeu que os outros ainda combatiam, estando a sair-se muito bem, embora tivessem todos alguns arranhões, alguns a sangrar. Ginny ficava extremamente sexy quando a roupa se lhe colava ao corpo, com o suor do esforço… o brilho daquele olhar que até há momentos estava certo que iria perder…

Nova explosão de energia. O moreno teve de fechar os olhos perante tanta magia concentrada. Quando os abriu, Draco olhava-o extenuado – Podias parar de prestar atenção ao corpo da tua ruivinha para te concentrares no que se passa à tua volta?! – ralhou ele.

- O que foi aquilo? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar. Já não havia inimigos de pé, e Lockhard, Neville, Ron e Ginny estavam a tratar dos feitiços anti-memória aos que estavam desacordados mas ainda vivos.

- O nosso poder – respondeu Draco – Estamos estranhos… pensei que a Transição já estivesse completa…

- E está… - ponderou o moreno, confuso – Já têm asas, já está completa…

Draco largou-o, mostrando-lhe a pele que lhe saía aos bocados – Então o que achas que é isto?

Harry sentiu-se nauseado – Mas pensei que…

- Também nós! – quase gritou Hermione – E esta porção de pele que está a sair parece cada vez mais pesada… cada vez que o coração bate fica com um peso maior… não pára… - e começou a hiperventilar. Draco colocou as mãos de cada lado das suas fontes, juntando as testas, murmurando algo que era incompreensível para o simples mortal. Era estranho ver Malfoy, antigo inimigo do trio d'ouro, consolar Hermione, quando era sempre ele a fazer isso… mas agora essa faculdade tinha sido desfeita. Draco era quem a tinha, agora.

Harry sentiu um clique nas engrenagens do seu cérebro. Pegou num dos instrumentos afiados que pertenciam aos outros, voltando-se para os encarar. Houve medo no olhar de ambos.

- Harry… - começou Hermione, com os olhos brilhantes – Sinto-me a sufocar… o que é que estás a fazer?

Draco olhou perigosamente para ele – Potter, pousa isso…tu não vais querer fazer isso…

Harry sentia as suas respirações pesadas. Aquela pele com que tinham sempre vivido estava a matá-los aos poucos. Tinha de sair.

- Vou tentar tirar-vos isso! Não vim até aqui para vos ver a sufocar, mas sim para vos ajudar a sair daqui! Mesmo que saiam, com essa pele não irão viver muito tempo… temos de a tirar.

- NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!! – gritaram os dois, protegendo-se mutuamente, com as asas a enrolarem à sua volta, formando uma capa intransponível de protecção.

_Oh, boa…_ pensou Harry, suspirando – Vá lá, essa pele tem de sair…

- Hermione, Malfoy! – chamou Neville que se encontrava agora ao lado de Harry – Ouçam-me! Olhem para mim, ninguém aqui vos vai fazer mal algum…

O moreno olhou o amigo com incredulidade. Desde quando Neville se tornara tão pragmático? Tão… seguro? Tão… confiante? Antes com Lockhard, agora com Draco e Hermione.

O espanto aumentou quando os outros dois aquiesceram ao pedido. Nunca pareceram tão belos e perigosos.

Neville falava com segurança na voz – Talvez seja melhor ficarem os dois sozinhos numa divisão qualquer enquanto nós acabamos de fazer os Obliviates necessários… acho que precisam de discutir a vossa situação a sós…

- … já que vocês devem ter conhecimento acerca de vocês mesmos que necessite ser discutido em voz alta… - continuou Harry percebendo o que Neville queria dizer, e Ginny continuou.

- …e não convém ficarmos a ter informação acerca de vocês que pode ser recolhida por alguém posteriormente… e ser mal utilizada.

- Mas vocês precisam de… - começou Draco sendo cortado pela ruiva.

- Tratas dos nossos ferimentos depois; agora precisas de saber como não sufocar… depois falamos.

Eles anuíram depois de se olharem – Obrigado. – e dirigiram-se para um canto bem afastado, enquanto os outros continuavam a empregar feitiços anti-memória. Começaram a sentir um tipo de magia familiar, único, que já tinham sentido uma vez… antes da sua transformação completa: a magia de uma certa e determinada criaturinha fofa e estranha (até demasiado, para o loiro) que lhes tinha falado do que eles eram – Kiwi.

Viram a pequena silhueta aparecer diante de si, com aqueles olhos e cabelos negros brilhantes e desgrenhados, respectivamente.

- Aviso-vos já que nenhum deles – disse enquanto apontava para os restantes feiticeiros – me consegue ver, ouvir ou sentir. Também não vão ouvir nada que falem agora, enquanto eu aqui estiver.

- Kiwi!!!!! Ainda bem que apareceste!!! O que é que se passa connosco? A pele está a sair, mas está mais grossa e pesada, não percebemos…

- Está a sufocar-nos aos poucos! Por favor, diz-nos o que se passa…

- Calma, calma, deixem-me pensar… vocês já terminaram a transição, já têm as asas cá fora… mas nunca aconteceu um caso como o vosso, como já vos disse… no entanto… - e começou a hesitar, estando atento à expressão dos outros dois - Creio que… já sei qual é o vosso problema…

Draco disparou – E então??? Qual é???

Kiwi olhava-os como uma criança pequenina, só faltava esfregar a ponta do pé no chão e chuchar no dedo… era uma imagem amorosa e ao mesmo tempo emanava sabedoria. Estranha combinação.

- Vocês estão há muito tempo entre 'eles'… vocês já não pertencem aqui.

- O que queres di…? – começou Hermione, sendo impedida pelo loiro, sério, que olhava para a pequena criatura como se lhe estivesse a tentar ler os pensamentos. Ficaram assim durante um tempo, numa comunicação muda.

Draco decidiu-se a falar – Temos… de… os… deixar…?

Hermione finalmente percebeu. Olhou ansiosamente para Kiwi, que lhe confirmou as suas suspeitas. _Não… eles vão ficar desolados…!_

- Não têm grande escolha… - continuou Kiwi – Ou ficam entre eles e acabam por desaparecer (mesmo que se consigam livrar dessa pele imatura) ou saem daqui o mais rapidamente possível, vagueando pelo mundo, em busca das correntes de luz e escuridão que vos irão guiar até às pessoas que necessitem da vossa ajuda… eu sei que é isso que querem. Vejo nos vossos olhos a mesma vontade que nos outros YinYang, vocês sentem essa necessidade. Mesmo que quisessem, não iriam conseguir ficar aqui 'presos' pelas pessoas com quem conviveram… haveria de chegar a altura em que se sentiriam demasiado diferentes, demasiado à margem, demasiado cansados de irem contra a vossa natureza… mesmo em vocês, a racionalidade pode esvair-se. No final, o que sobra é o lado selvagem, primitivo. Jamais seriam felizes aqui 'presos', por melhor que fossem as vontades que vos rodeariam.

Vendo que os outros dois tinham uma expressão totalmente neutra, continuou – A vossa verdadeira pele não é essa que até agora vos revestiu… essa é a vossa pele humana, que vos vai pesando por já não vos pertencer, e é ela que vos impede de recolher as asas. Precisam de se livrar dela… só não sei como! – acrescentou com um suspiro desolado. Tinha-se começado a dar tão bem com estes dois… olhavam para ele de maneira diferente dos outros, de maneira… simpática, que o fazia sentir bem. Queria mesmo ajudá-los…

Draco e Hermione perceberam isso, tal como tudo o resto. Kiwi tinha razão, eles já não pertenciam ali... Sorriram, baixaram-se à sua altura, e juntos abraçaram-no. O pequeno ser estava com o olhar esbugalhado, já que nunca ninguém o tinha tocado. Era… bom! Como é que poderia fazer algo por eles, para lhes agradecer? Porque é que… nunca ninguém lhe tinha feito aquilo antes? Porque é que nunca tinha visto ninguém como ele? Alguém que se desse bem com ele como aqueles dois se davam? Porque é que…?

Tantas perguntas que agora lhe surgiam, e nenhuma resposta. Sentiu os olhos a arder, e começou a soluçar. Os outros afastaram-se, mas apenas para poderem olhar para ele. Continuavam da mesma altura que Kiwi.

- O que tens, Kiwi? – perguntou Draco.

- E-Eu n-não sei!!! – disse o outro desolado e confuso – Nunca me aconteceu isto!!! O que é que me está a acontecer…? – estava totalmente desorientado.

Hermione olhou-o com piedade – Nunca te abraçaram, Kiwi?

O pequeno olho para ela sem entender – Abraçar?! Não, nunca… e não sei porquê, é tão bom! – esta última constatação fez os outros dois sorrirem levemente. O sorriso desapareceu quando a pequena criatura começou a chorar.

- O que é isto??? – perguntou o pequeno, alarmado – Arde… dói.

- São lágrimas, Kiwi… - respondeu Hermione. _Embora nunca tenha visto lágrimas prateadas…_ – Não é nada de mal. Nunca tinhas chorado na vida?

- Chorar?!... não, nunca… - e sobressaltando-se um pouco quando ela lhe começou a limpar as lágrimas da cara, acalmando-se logo de seguida.

_Ela tem as mãos tão quentinhas…_

_Ele tem a face tão gelada… _

- Hermione, olha!!! – exclamou Draco apontando para as mãos dela.

Ela olhou. No sítio onde deveriam de estar molhadas devido às lágrimas, a antiga pele tinha sido desfeita, destruída, dando lugar à sua nova pele esbranquiçada, levemente luminosa.

- É isso! – dizia ele com um brilho no olhar – Kiwi, conseguias levar-nos até à realidade paralela onde vives?

- Não faço ideia… porquê?

Foi Hermione quem respondeu – Talvez aí haja um local onde haja desse líquido ou seelhante, onde nós…

- Sim, sim!!!! – exclamou Kiwi contente – Há um lago que tem uma substância dessa cor, é o lago… - e ponderou seriamente.

- O que foi?

- Não consigo dizer o nome dele como deve de ser… talvez… Kolob… o seu nome é por sons, mas adaptado à vossa linguagem creio que é assim que se diz…

Hermione arquejou, imediatamente seguida por Draco. Precisavam de, pelo menos, tirar aquela pele da garganta.

Kiwi recomeçou a chorar. Agora que sabia como se fazia – e embora não gostasse de o fazer -, iria fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para os ajudar.

Draco molhou as suas mãos nas lágrimas do pequeno, esfregando a sua garganta e a de Hermione, que quase nem se conseguia mexer por se sentir sufocada.

Ambos deram um suspiro profundo quando sentiram a pele humana a desfazer-se.

Kiwi limpou as lágrimas – Bem, agora que estão melhor, vou apenas preparar a vossa ida ao meu universo… daqui a pouco já volto para vos levar até lá…

- Adeus e muito obrigada, Kiwi – agradeceu o casal sinceramente.

O casal voltou a abraçar aquele ser estranho cada vez mais íntimo – Até já!

Kiwi, desta vez, abraçou-os de volta com os seus pequenos braços. Acenou-lhes com um gesto de cabeça, sorriu-lhes docemente e desapareceu.

oOo

O casal dirigiu-se finalmente ao resto do grupo, que não ficou indiferente à mudança de cor nas suas gargantas.

- O que…? – começaram todos.

Draco respondeu sem demora – Temos pouco tempo, portanto cheguem-se aqui para tratar de vocês!

Em poucos minutos e apenas com alguns simples toques nas feridas, Draco pô-los como novos.

- Vamos ter de nos ausentar por um tempo, mas depois voltamos… – anunciou a morena, pensando no resto da frase: _Para nos despedirmos de vocês…_

Harry e Ron ficaram de semblante tristonho – Têm mesmo de ir? Já sabem o que fazer para tirarem essa pele?

- Sim, sabemos. Mas depois haveremos de voltar; é pouco tempo. _Achamos nós…_

Gilderoy, que se encontrava mudo e calado até ali, decidiu intervir – M-Mas… vocês voltam mesmo, certo? É que tenho um mau pressentimento…

Ron revirou os olhos – Não te esqueças que perdeste a memória, pá! Sabes lá o que é ter verdadeiros pressentimentos… por acaso és adivinho ou descendente de um? – e desatou-se a rir ao imaginar Lockhard como parente da professora Trelawney.

Harry, Ginny e Neville também se riram da piada. Hermione e Draco olharam um para o outro. _Que piada mais estúpida…!_

- Até depois! – avisaram eles, e desapareceram como Kiwi fazia, mal os outros levantaram as mãos para se despedirem, ainda a rir.

Ninguém notou que uma das pessoas de bata não estava inconsciente, nem que buscou a sua varinha lentamente, pronunciando um feitiço não-verbal na direcção de Harry.

Foi Ginny que viu o movimento subtil, fazendo com que o seu sorriso desaparecesse instantaneamente.

- HARRY, CUIDADO!!!! AFASTA-TE!!!!!!

Só teve tempo de empurrar o moreno, levando ela com o feitiço negro.

Harry viu Ginny suster a respiração, ficar pálida e começar a cambalear. Os olhos estavam desfocados.

- Ginny…?

Não teve resposta. A namorada fechou os olhos e ia a cair para a frente se ele não a agarrasse. _Porra, é sempre a ela que lhe calham destas!!!!! Que m****!!!!_

A ira tomou conta dele, do seu sentido racional; puxou da varinha e fez um feitiço que tinha o mesmo efeito de uma pistola muggle na direcção da testa do sujeito, que ficou com o crânio furado, respingando sangue, perdendo a consciência imediatamente, para não mais acordar.

Toda a cena durou apenas alguns segundos, embora tivesse parecido muito mais tempo. Os outros três estavam demasiado chocados para reagirem imediatamente.

- Ginny??? Por favor, não me deixes, sim…? _F*****, logo agora que os outros dois se foram tratar… Merlin, espero que eles cheguem a tempo…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Nota: ***_A autora está escondida em sítio desconhecido com medo do que lhe podem atirar (nomeadamente cascas de algo orgânico com um aroma muito pouco agradável) por ter demorado TANTO tempo a actualizar o PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO desta fic, pedindo-me para que vos transmitisse a sua palavra... ela apenas manda dizer que vos adora a todos(as) (cof, cof, eu não me fiava muito nisso, mas enfim...), mesmo as pessoas que a querem matar... ah, manda dizer também que teve muuuuuuito trabalho, andou sempreeeee ocupada e que por isso não teve muito tempo para escrever... algo como só poder ir escrever no PC às 6as-feiras à noite... (balelas... -.-'). Pede também para que sejam bonzinhos e que lhe digam como está o capítulo (sejam duros com ela, se acharem necessário...)....... ah, sim, eu sou alguém... que adora a autora, está bem claro... -.-' _

_Citação da autora: "Bjooooooooo, adoro-vos a todos!!!!!!!"_

Ass.: Lord do Supremo Mal, Lord Voldemort _(é, ela não tinha nada de me matar... muito antes do final!!!!!)_


	17. Chapter 17

**N.A.:**_ Oi pessoas!!!!!!!! Não, não vou fugir das maldições que aí vêm, eu sei que as mereço -.-' ... afinal, demorei HORRORES a postar este capítulo... que é o ÚLTIMO (oficialmente)... sim, oficialmente, porque vou depois apenas postar um epílogo... cheguei a ponderar na hipótese de o colocar aqui, mas depois apercebi-me que iria ficar um pouco fora de contexto misturá-lo aqui... _

_Bem, mas pra compensar a demora o capítulo ficou beeeem grandinho... bem, pelo menos para o que eu costumo fazer ^^_

_Este cap tem 12 páginas Word!!!!! huhuhu *autora excitada de alegria e orgulho em si própria feita louca*_

_bem, não vos vou fazer perder mais tempo com as minhas loucuras... =^.^= ENJOY!!!!!!_

**XVII**

Os dois YinYang estavam de mãos dadas, sentindo-se a vaguear no nada, espaço completo e absoluto. O tempo não existia, mas as sensações eram o que dava vida àquele lugar, onde quer que fosse.

Kiwi ia à frente deles, como que liderando o caminho para o seu mundo, a sua realidade, a sua solitária e vazia existência. Bem, talvez vazia não; afinal, aquele mundo parecia ser criado apenas de puras sensações. Era um local confortável à sua maneira.

Kiwi pareceu murmurar alguma coisa ininteligível para si mesmo. Logo depois disso, o casal começou a sentir algo meio sólido sob os pés, algo translúcido; assim poderiam andar. Kiwi aclarou a voz.

- Estamos mesmo a chegar… olhem para diante. – disse ele apontando.

Eles seguiram-lhe o gesto e ficaram sem fala.

Estavam a aproximar-se de uma espécie de ilhota suspensa no vazio, mas detinha uma beleza extrema, completamente fora do comum. Continha muitas árvores e todo o tipo de vegetação; no entanto, as árvores eram… diferentes. Os seus novos sentidos, principalmente o olhar, estavam totalmente alerta e super apurados. Notaram que muitas das árvores tinham troncos retorcidos - não castanhos, mas com cores frias, como roxo, violeta e grená. As folhas variavam entre o azul, verde e laranja, algumas delas com riscas transversais a vermelho ou mesmo preto e branco. Eram lindas.

- Aqui é onde passo a maior parte… huh… bem, daquilo a que vocês chamam Tempo. Ele aqui nunca se sente, só no vosso mundo.

Eles estavam maravilhados. Sentiam-se… em casa. Estranhamente, estavam completamente à vontade. Draco chamou a atenção dela.

- Hermione… olha ali. – disse apontando para o espaço entre duas das árvores estranhas.

Ela sorriu abertamente. Entre um tronco e outro, encontrava-se ao que pareceu inicialmente ser uma espécie de xaile entre o esbranquiçado e o translúcido. Rapidamente se deram conta que tinha o mesmo papel que as redes atadas a árvores no mundo muggle, muitas vezes associado a locais paradisíacos, como as ilhas do Pacífico. Sempre lembravam as praias desertas, muita areia branca, águas cristalinas e quentes, muito Sol, quietude, tranquilidade…

- É onde ele dorme…?! – questionou-se Draco.

Hermione olhou-o com carinho – Pelos vistos… é fantástico! Já viste o cuidado com que este material foi manuseado? – atentou ela ao olhar a "cama" com mais atenção. Parecia feita de algum material parecido com teias de aranha, mais muito mais atraentes e resistentes. Quase parecia feita de… algo como… cristal líquido maleável. Seria possível?

- Aí é onde de vez em quando me deito e me perco em pensamentos e ponderações… - disse uma voz atrás deles. Viraram-se.

Kiwi estava, ao que parecia, radiante por compartilhar aquele espaço com eles. Afinal, sempre estivera sozinho durante milénios.

- De que material é feito? – perguntou a morena.

- Não existe no vosso mundo… chama-se Silkapondaryus.

Draco assobiou baixinho, surpreso - Uau, belo nome! Como é que…?

Calou-se. Um estranho odor começara a impregnar o ambiente, fazendo as suas narinas dilatarem de agrado. Não conseguia identificar aquele odor, mas sentia-se bem com ele. Olhou para a morena, que estava exactamente como ele. Olharam-se e viraram-se para Kiwi, olhando-o interrogativamente. Ele olhou-os com um dos seus típicos sorrisos estranhos.

- Sigam-me. Irão descobrir as repostas às vossas perguntas por vocês mesmos…

Voltaram a entrar naquela espécie de matagal com vegetação completamente estranha para eles. Era incrível como tudo aquilo lhes era estranhamente familiar. À medida que avançavam, o cheiro ficava mais forte. Ao passarem por um quase-túnel de algo muito parecido com bambu (mas de uma cor verde-alface), Kiwi estacou, sendo seguido pelos outros dois que fizeram o mesmo. Eles abriram a boca, maravilhados.

- Isto é… - começou ela, mas não conseguiu acabar de falar. Draco também decidira não se pronunciar, pois temia que a voz lhe falhasse.

Estavam a ver o tal lago que Kiwi lhes falara. Era bastante grande, completamente rodeado de vegetação, que formava uma espécie de cúpula aberta ao centro, deixando ver o que pareciam ser um grande aglomerado de galáxias distantes, nebulosas mais perto e pequenos pontos brilhantes das estrelas. O líquido que o lago continha era totalmente prateado, sendo que algo o fazia borbulhar levemente no centro (como se fosse uma nascente), provocando pequenas ondas até à margem. Aquela prata líquida reflectia os mais variados espectros de cores, incluindo algumas que nem eles sabiam existir. Aquele lugar era completamente hipnótico para eles os dois. Tudo era simplesmente estranho e acolhedor. Kiwi interrompeu os devaneios de ambos.

- Podem entrar lá dentro… aliás, convém que o façam o mais rapidamente possível. Os vossos membros já se estão a retesar com este ambiente, precisam de se libertar…

Eles olharam-se, e era verdade: os seus braços, pescoço e couro cabeludo estavam a ficar roxos de tão sufocados pela pele humana. Precisavam rapidamente de a destruir.

Deram as mãos, dirigindo-se solenemente para o lago. Aquele líquido provocava-lhes arrepios de frio e calor, não conseguiam discernir exactamente qual. Lentamente, dirigiram-se para perto do centro do lago, sendo que agora o líquido lhes dava pelo peito. Começaram imediatamente a arquejar.

Aquela prata líquida era muito mais forte do que as lágrimas de Kiwi, sendo mais corrosivo ainda para aquela pele que os sufocava aos poucos. Mesmo fazendo-lhes bem, isso não significava que o processo de destruição fosse isento de dor; bem pelo contrário. A antiga pele a ser destruída fazia-os silvar de dor e agarrarem a mão um do outro com mais força.

A voz metálica de Kiwi parecia longínqua – Mergulhem por inteiro! Mergulhem por inteiro!

Eles olharam-se com a dor espelhada nos seus rostos. Tinham de o fazer, de qualquer maneira. Ou era dor insuportável, asfixia e morte ou era dor no limite do suportável e sobrevivência. A escolha era óbvia.

Respiraram fundo e submergiram, desta vez já com as duas mãos dadas, de frente um para o outro.

Só lhes apetecia gritar: todo o pedaço de pele que estava em contacto com o líquido irritante lhes ardia enquanto se desfazia. Muito lentamente, a dor foi desaparecendo, dando origem a um certo alívio e, sem que se dessem conta, inspiraram fundo. O líquido encheu-lhes os pulmões, parecendo dilatá-los. Ao contrário do que esperavam, não houve dor, apenas uma dormência em todo o peito; abriram os olhos, e o contacto do líquido prateado com o couro cabeludo e com a película ocular fez com que a dormência passasse também para a cabeça. Já não tinham a mínima noção de onde estavam e de quem eram, como se estivessem em transe profundo, numa espécie de coma momentâneo. Apenas se deixaram levar, mais uma vez, pelas sensações de mudança.

Lentamente, a dor foi sendo substituída por uma familiaridade elementar. A nova pele apreciava aquele líquido, como se fosse um bálsamo. De alguma maneira, eles pertenciam àquele lugar, àquela essência. De alguma maneira, eles eram parte integrante e incomensurável daquele elemento. Eles _eram_ o elemento.

Eles sentiam que poderiam ficar ali dentro eternamente. Felizmente, mas para frustração dos outros dois, sentiram uma mudança naquele ambiente, algo que mudava as suas correntes habituais e sincronizadas: Kiwi entrara no lago.

Emergiram do transe quando uma mão pequena tocou no ombro de cada um, fazendo-os dirigirem-se à superfície. Quando o fizeram, não precisaram de inspirar uma única vez. Aquele líquido era tudo o que precisavam.

Olharam-se quase em choque. A sua pele estava bem mais pálida e brilhante do que antes, mais macia e mais resistente. Os cabelos tinham agora dupla força e graciosidade (qualquer movimento fazia-os quase flutuar), e os olhos… Merlin, os olhos!

Aproximaram-se. Ambos os pares de olhos reflectiam o amor devoto de cada um ao outro, e pareciam mais brilhantes e bem maiores. Apresentavam a profundidade e complexidade de cada um, coisa que seria quase impossível antes. Era impossível mentir por estes olhos.

Não conseguiram resistir ao ímpeto de se aproximarem mais e de se beijarem ternamente.

_Wow!_ Pensaram os dois.

A sua nova pele era também muito mais sensível. Qualquer toque ou brisa era imediatamente sentida. O beijo que partilhavam agora era um turbilhão de sensações para as suas almas sequiosas. Não demorou muito tempo até o aprofundarem mais, quase que se fundindo.

Kiwi interrompeu-os imediatamente – Parem! Se continuarem assim podem unir-se mesmo! Podem fundir-se!

Eles estacaram – Fundir? A sério?

- Creio que sim, na altura certa… pelo menos tenho essa impressão… - continuava ele todo nervoso – Parem, a sério, agora têm de tomar mais cuidado com esse tipo de coisas.

Eles olharam-se. Tinham chegado à mesma conclusão: Kiwi estava com um pouco de ciúmes. _Tão querido!!!_ Pensava a morena, enternecida. Aproximou-se dele e deu um grande beijo na bochecha da pequena criatura, que corou fortemente. A pele do pequeno era ligeiramente adocicada, sendo muito parecida à deles. Draco riu, pegou nele e andou com Kiwi às voltas, como se ele fosse uma autêntica criança. Kiwi estava radiante mais uma vez; para além do sorriso rasgado, via-se no seu olhar, que estava ligeiramente mais vivo do que o que normalmente parecia. Quem os visse diria que eram uma 'família feliz' a brincar num lago prateado.

Hermione sentiu-se subitamente tonta. Aproximou-se da margem, para se sentar e tentar acalmar-se. Algo de mau se passava… mas não era ali.

- Draco…! – chamou ela baixinho, embora com uma pontada de urgência.

Draco parou imediatamente de sorrir. Aproximou-se dela com Kiwi ao colo, reparando que ela estava com o olhar desfocado – O que se passa?

- Não o sentes? Quero dizer… abre a tua mente… sente…

Draco fechou os olhos em concentração, tentando abstrair-se daquele local maravilhoso. Franziu o sobrolho; o seu semblante ficou ligeiramente carregado.

- Há qualquer coisa de errado, sim… porque é que não notei antes?

Ela parecia estar prestes a desfalecer – Porque… sou eu que… detenho a parte mais negra de nós os dois, lembras-te…?

- Hermione…? – chamou ele preocupado enquanto pousava a pequena criatura no chão.

Kiwi olhou-a penetrantemente – Está a acontecer… ela está a sentir os efeitos…

- Que efeitos? – perguntou o loiro enquanto a abraçava para que ela não caísse para o lado de repente. Os efeitos também se começavam a fazer sentir nele.

- Os efeitos de sentirem quando precisam de vocês… da vossa ajuda. Quando o merecem… - e virou-se para ela – Tenta absorver essa energia negra e transformá-la em energia em teu proveito… tu és capaz de o fazer. Concentra-te…

Hermione fez um esforço para tal. Passado um tempo, sentia aquele tipo de energia a preenchê-la, dando-lhe algumas forças. Por seu lado, Draco estava a enfraquecer com a sua exposição às radiações daquele tipo de energia.

Hermione entendeu o que tinham de fazer – Temos de voltar imediatamente… Kiwi, por favor, leva-nos de volta.

Ele acenou-lhes e colocou uma mão em cada ombro dos outros dois – Não se esqueçam que agora que estão puros devem passar o mínimo de tempo possível no vosso antigo mundo, pois só aqui conseguem obter energia para ambos simultaneamente… mas sei que terão de o fazer até ao limite das vossas forças. Bem, sempre que precisarem de uma maior dose de energia… ou… se me quiserem vir visitar… podem vir sempre que quiserem. – e voltou a olhá-los com um sorriso misterioso – Bem, mas não vos vou demorar mais. Vejo-vos em breve! Boa sorte!

Hermione agarrou Draco com mais força ao sentir que entravam por um buraco espacial, que unia as duas realidades. Estavam quase a chegar.

oOo

Quando se deram conta, estavam nos campos de Hogwarts. Hermione não entendeu imediatamente o porquê de lá estarem até avistar um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

Hermione sentia-se muito melhor, o que já não se poderia dizer do estado do loiro. Mesmo assim ele não estava demasiado mau, sendo que conseguia andar por si mesmo. Mesmo assim, ela não lhe largava a cintura nem tirava a sua mão da dele.

Ao se aproximarem, viram que Ron, Neville, Luna, Lockhard e o próprio Dumbledore faziam um círculo em torno de Harry, que estava sentado no gramado, com Ginny no colo. Embora ainda estivessem longe, conseguiam ver que o moreno tinha a cara brilhante das lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos. Dava a sensação que todos os queriam separar, mas que o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu criara uma espécie de protecção à sua volta, o que impedia qualquer pessoa de se aproximar mais do que um metro. Ginny estava tremendamente pálida e não se mexia. Aliás, tanto Draco como Hermione conseguiam ouvir o bater fraquíssimo do seu coração.

Os outros só se aperceberam da sua presença quando eles estavam a cerca de cinco metros do grupo. Abriram-lhes imediatamente passagem, com os olhos esbugalhados com a sua mudança.

Conseguiam ouvir o murmurar de Harry, que os chamava sem dar por isso. Quando ele os viu soltou um pouco do ar que continha nos pulmões de surpresa, mas soltou imediatamente um enorme suspiro de alívio – Vocês voltaram… vieram… graças a Merlin…

Aproximaram-se dele; sabiam que agora não era a melhor altura para perguntar o que acontecera. Draco recompôs-se o melhor que pôde e falou, olhando-o directamente nos olhos – Potter, precisamos que nos passes a Weasley… ela está mesmo muito mal. Porque não a levaste à enfermaria? – perguntou curioso.

Harry encolheu os ombros, abalado – Não sei… apenas… senti que ela precisava de estar cá fora, sem ser tocada por ninguém… estava apenas à vossa espera, embora não tivesse a certeza de que voltariam tão depressa…

Hermione deu um ligeiro sorriso. Ele sabia, embora inconscientemente, que aquele local seria importante para a recuperação da namorada. Eles também o sabiam, embora ainda não percebessem como.

Ela dirigiu-se ao amigo – Harry, passa-nos a Ginny… por favor. Ela precisa de nós e tu dela.

Com alguma relutância, passou-a para eles, que a deitaram imediatamente no chão. O coração estava mesmo muito fraco e ela deveria estar gelada. Deveria, sim, porque eles não conseguiam ter a certeza disso… afinal, agora eram praticamente imunes à temperatura.

Draco avisou-o – Não temos a certeza do que fazer. Achamos que apenas podemos fazer parte do processo… o resto vai ter de ser ela própria a dar o passo de voltar.

Harry, que já estava ligeiramente pálido, ficou completamente lívido - … Apenas… façam o que puderem por ela… - e acrescentou num tom baixo, como se falasse para si mesmo – Ginny, por favor… não me deixes. Volta.

O loiro e a morena voltaram a sua atenção de novo para Ginny. Ambos colocaram uma das mãos na cabeça da ruiva inconsciente e a outra em cima do coração. Fecharam os olhos em concentração. Tinham de se abstrair de tudo o que fosse suplementar.

Subtilmente, deixaram de ouvir. Escutavam o simples nada. Aos poucos, foram "sentindo" o levíssimo bater de coração, a suave brisa, o marulhar das folhas das árvores da Floresta Proibida, os pequenos e singelos sons que as mais variadíssimas criaturas que lá viviam provocavam. Cada movimento modificava o ambiente em redor. Era na floresta que eles mais sentiam a vida pulsar. Para fazer bater um coração humano, seria necessária muita energia, energia que nenhum dos YinYang detinha ainda. No entanto, podiam canalizar essa energia, esse pulsar, para o corpo e mente de Ginny.

Já não existia o tempo. Tudo parara, a não ser esse tremendo pulsar de vida. O coração de Ginny teria de se guiar pelo mesmo pulsar da floresta; mas essa escolha não poderia depender apenas deles. Eles poderiam fazer a ligação entre esses dois factores, mas Ginny é que escolheria seguir esse caminho ou não.

oOo

_Estou perdida… onde estou?_

Ginny encontrava-se perdida no espaço vazio. Não discernia absolutamente nada. Havia ainda outro problema: tinha perdido a noção de realidade, já nem sabia quem era. Não sabia absolutamente nada e isso assustava-a.

_Sei que me deveria lembrar de alguma coisa, mas não consigo… o que está a acontecer?_

Abraçou-se aos joelhos enquanto se enrolava em si própria. Decidira esquecer. Estava bem! Sim, é certo que faltava algo… mas estava bem.

Estava assim há algum tempo quando começou a sentir e a ouvir alguma coisa, algo ritmado. Começou baixinho, mas o tom foi aumentando de intensidade. Ela sentiu uma energia gigantesca vibrar por todo o lado. Por um lado, sentia-se imensamente bem com esta energia… por outro, queria que ela se afastasse dela. Aquilo parecia chamá-la.

Repentinamente, notou uma pequenina luz mesmo à sua frente. Ao se aproximar dela, algumas imagens vieram à sua mente: um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes com um sorriso que ela gostava, um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e sardas no nariz, um casal em que ele tinha cabelo castanho e era forte e ela era loira e tinha uma aparência frágil e sonhadora… viu também um pequeno flash em que lhe pareceu ver uma rapariga morena de mãos dadas com um loiro mais alto, ambos com algo nas costas… ambos a olhavam com atenção, a sorrir levemente. Pareciam dizer-lhe alguma coisa… e a sequência de imagens voltou a mostra a primeira: o belo rapaz moreno de olhos verdes brilhantes… ela gostava especialmente desta imagem… _Espera lá…_ ela tinha a sensação que o conhecia de algum lado, e muito bem. Mas de onde?

Analisou melhor o pequeno ponto de luz, que agora se tornava maior. O que seria aquilo? Ele deveria investigar mais? Iria dar esse passo?

Voltou-se a concentrar na energia pulsante que era emanada pela pequena concentração de luz. Ela gostava… se ficasse, provavelmente nunca mais a sentiria… ela estava confortável… mas aprendera a gostar daquelas pulsações. E, além disso, a imagem do rapaz de cabelos negros revoltos de olhos verdes… ajudava a convencê-la. Sorriu para si mesma. Já sabia que decisão tomar.

oOo

Eles acordaram do transe quando ouviram a voz de um certo moreno a gritar de felicidade – GINNY!!!!! OH, GINNY, ESTÁS BEM!!!!!!! ACORDASTE!!!!!!!!

Abriram os olhos. Sentiram-se imediatamente tontos com o esforço aplicado a tentar convencer a ruiva a seguir o pulsar que a tinham feito ouvir.

Ginny olhava tudo à sua volta com espanto – Onde estou? Não… não devíamos estar… - e lembrou-se de tudo o que acontecera – Oh Merlin! Aquele homem!!! Aquele vazio… - e olhou para as duas criaturas ainda tontas – Hermione… Draco… estou-vos imensamente agradecida…

Draco sentiu uma lufada de energia benigna, que lhe ia restituindo as forças aos poucos.

Harry olhou-os com curiosidade – O que lhe fizeram? Mal se conseguia ouvir o seu coração a bater…

- Apenas fizemos com que ela se lembrasse do quanto gostava da vida que esse pulsar lhe dava. – responderam os dois enquanto se punham de pé.

Harry e Ron ajudaram Ginny a se erguer também.

Dumbledore olhava-os com uma certa nostalgia – Vão então… à aventura?

Todos os outros olhavam do mais velho para a dupla, sem entenderem. Harry e Ginny, no entanto, entenderam de imediato.

- NÃO!!! Nem pensem que se vão embora assim, sem mais nem menos!!! Nem vos agradecemos o suficiente por tudo o que fizeram, nós… - dizia atabalhoadamente a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos.

Hermione abraçou-a com um sorriso – Ginny, temos de o fazer. É a nossa natureza. É daí que conseguimos arranjar energia suficiente para nos mantermos neste mundo…

- Arranjam energia a andar de um lado para o outro? Sem estarem ao pé de nós? É isso? – perguntava um Harry a tender para o desesperado.

Draco revirou os olhos – Continuas a ser um cabeça dura, Potter. É claro que não é por nos afastarmos de vocês que conseguimos a energia! – e aproximou-se perigosamente do moreno, que agora tinha de olhar bem mais para cima se o queria olhar nos olhos – Eu, neste momento, detenho o Yang, e ela o Yin. Que eu saiba, Dumbledore já falou disso contigo. Estou certo?

- Certo… - dizia o moreno a resmungar para si mesmo.

- Então sabes que ela precisa de se aproximar mais das pessoas que têm problemas que possamos resolver, que precisam de nós, para conseguir esse tipo de energia mais negra para a sobrevivência de Hermione. Quando as ajudamos, eu recebo um pouco dessa energia benigna que as pessoas emanam. Se vocês estão todos bem…

- Apenas tu irás sobreviver. – concluiu Neville com um suspiro. Draco acenou e o outro continuou – Harry, como tu bem percebeste, eles não conseguem viver um sem o outro… têm de encontrar energia suficiente para os dois! Isso só pode acontecer se eles procurarem as fontes dessas duas vertentes de energia.

Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha. Neville Longbottom estava verdadeiramente diferente. Bem mais maduro.

Embora com voz aérea, Luna finalmente disse a conclusão óbvia que ninguém queria admitir – Então vocês têm mesmo de se ir embora, e o mais rapidamente possível… creio que essa vossa nova pele não se dê tão bem nesta atmosfera como a anterior… com esse corpo enorme que agora têm, tenho a certeza de que terão de andar constantemente à procura de novas fontes de energia… ao mesmo tempo que ajudam as pessoas. Acho que, no final de contas, o que vocês fazem é bom.

Todos olhavam para ela. Os seus grandes olhos azuis acinzentados estavam sorridentes, mas tristes. Ela ia sentir também muito a falta deles.

Hermione olhou para Harry e Ron. Ambos estavam devastados com a revelação. Ela não se sentia muito melhor, mas sabia que era o necessário a fazer. Para além disso…

- _Não te irias sentir bem aqui, Hermione…_ - disse a voz de Draco na sua mente.

- _Eu sei…_ - respondeu ela da mesma maneira – _Mas vou sentir a falta deles à mesma_…

- _Nunca nos disseram que seria fácil… ou pelo menos muito fácil._

- _É mais fácil para ti, não é?_

- _Sim… embora eu saiba que estás menos triste com isso do que eles…_ - ao ver a cara que ela lhe fez acrescentou muito depressa – _Atenção, não estou a dizer que não vais sentir a falta deles… mas eles vão ficar piores com isso do que tu._

- _Eu sei… nestes últimos tempos apercebi-me de algumas coisas que antes me estavam vedadas. Fiquei a conhecer as pessoas a um nível que não gostaria…_ - e depois de um tempo de silêncio concluiu – _Sim, Draco, tens toda a razão. Eu não me iria dar bem com eles durante muito tempo… adoro-os a todos, muito mesmo, mas este sentimento fraternal que nos une não iria durar muito tempo. Deste modo, talvez o consiga preservar_.

Harry interrompeu a "conversa" que eles estavam a ter mentalmente – Então… isto é um adeus?

Hermione sentiu-se um pouco mal ao ser a responsável pelas lágrimas que surgiam nos olhos de cada um dos amigos. Mas foi Draco quem respondeu.

- Potter, creio que isto pode ser um "até qualquer dia".

Ginny ficou esperançada – Então… vamos poder voltar a ver-vos?

- Provavelmente, mas não num futuro muito próximo… - respondeu a morena, mas vendo a expressão desalentada da ruiva acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso – Talvez quando nos convidarem para o vosso casamento e para virmos ver os vossos onze filhos, possamos fazer uma pausa no carregamento de energias e vir fazer uma pequena visitinha…

Eles deram uma gargalhada seca, um pouco mais animados.

Para sobressalto de todos, Dumbledore falou. Já ninguém se lembrava que o ancião lá estava também.

- Bem, crianças, tenho coisas a fazer e creio que se querem despedir convenientemente sem um pendura por aqui… - e dirigiu-se às duas criaturas – Menina Granger, é uma honra conhecê-la, tal como a si, senhor Malfoy. Isto pode soar terrivelmente, mas há males que vêm por bem. A morte dos vossos pais permitiram-vos alcançar o vosso legado, por muito que isso vos tivesse custado. Admiro a vossa persistência, paciência, e coragem. Agora… - e dirigiu-se a todos os outros – Cheguem aqui.

Todos se aproximaram com os passos vacilantes, e Dumbledore explicou – Se eles vão embora, temos de nos assegurar que ninguém consiga obter qualquer informação deles através de nós, que agora somos os únicos que sabemos deste segredo. Senhor Malfoy, poderia…?

- É para já, professor. – respondeu ele prontamente. Tanto Draco como Hermione se tinham imediatamente apercebido do que o Director falava. Precisavam de fazer um Juramento Inquebrável.

Enquanto Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, Harry e Ginny davam a mão a Hermione, Draco estava posicionado de lado, com as palmas das mãos na direcção deles. Nunca mais iria precisar de varinha.

Ninguém falou. Hermione tinha entrado na mente de todos ao mesmo tempo, obrigando-os a jurar os votos que ela formulava inconscientemente. Sim, inconscientemente. Tanto ela como Draco estavam novamente numa espécie de transe, sendo que os votos por ela proferidos não poderiam ser propriamente 'verbais'. A cada voto jurado, um elo de energia aparecia em torno das mãos deles, a partir de Draco. Quando tudo aquilo terminasse, nenhum deles se lembraria exactamente de quais os votos que tinham jurado nunca quebrar.

Quando abriram os olhos, todos os que tinham submetido ao juramento se sentiam zonzos. Dumbledore foi o primeiro a recuperar.

- Bem, meus jovens… até à próxima! – e abraçou-os aos dois. É claro que agora eles estavam mais altos que ele, mas não tinha importância. Ele olhava para eles como netos que nunca tivera., e eles sabiam disso.

- Muito obrigado, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore – agradeceram os dois – Muito obrigado por nos ter ajudado a sabermos quem somos. Obrigado por ter acreditado em nós.

Dumbledore ficou com lágrimas nos olhos. Acenou com a cabeça – Sempre às ordens! – e afastou-se, indo na direcção do castelo.

- Bem… - suspirou Ginny cabisbaixa – Agora nós…

Calou-se. Ambos os YinYang se inclinaram a abraçaram ternamente a ruiva ao mesmo tempo. Ela não aguentou, começou a chorar, abraçando-os de volta. Entre soluços, tentava falar – Prometem que vêm visitar-nos, certo?

- É claro que sim. – respondia a morena sorrindo levemente. Não conseguia chorar. Seria um efeito colateral da mudança?

Fizeram o mesmo a Luna. Na vez de Neville, apenas Hermione o abraçou; Draco deu-lhe um aperto de mãos. Neville nunca vacilou. Os tempos de escola e de rivalidades já lá iam.

Quando chegou a vez de Harry e Ron, ela abraçou-os aos dois ao mesmo tempo, ficando naquela posição bastante tempo. Cálidas lágrimas caíam-lhes pelas faces, silenciosas. Hermione detestava vê-los assim, mas sabia que era o melhor para eles… e para ela.

- Adeus, Hermione. – disseram eles – Até à próxima!

- Adeus, Harry… Ron… prometo que nos voltaremos a ver.

Quando se afastaram, foi a vez de Draco se aproximar deles.

Ron aceitou a mão do loiro, embora ainda relutantemente. O ruivo ainda teria de crescer mais um pouco. Mas foi Harry que surpreendeu todos: aceitou imediatamente a mão dele, sorriu levemente e puxou-o para um abraço. Hermione quase que gargalhou com a expressão desnorteada do seu companheiro.

- Obrigado por cuidares dela, Malfoy… obrigado por ajudares a trazer a Ginny de volta… obrigado por… - suspirou - Simplesmente por tudo. Obrigado.

Draco continuava atarantado com a atitude do moreno. Ginny continuava a chorar audivelmente, Luna sorria, tal como Neville, e Hermione… estava feliz. O que mais queria era que os amigos aceitassem Draco. Finalmente Harry dera o passo em frente. Nunca tinha estado tão orgulhosa dele. Nunca chorou naquele dia, mas sentia os olhos húmidos.

O loiro finalmente reagira, pondo os braços por sua vez em torno do moreno, embora relutantemente – Sempre às ordens, oh Rapaz-Que-Derrotou-O-Maior-Feitceiro-Negro-De-Todos-Os-Tempos! – brincou ele.

Harry deu uma gargalhada, afastando-se. Tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos – Se não fossem vocês nunca teria conseguido.

Draco escarneceu afectivamente – É claro! O que seria feito de ti sem nós?!

Harry deu-lhe um murro no ombro alto, na brincadeira. Parecia que, embora o loiro tivesse mudado bastante a sua maneira de ser, ainda sentia algum prazer em chatear alguns elementos do grupo. Era assim que as coisas deveriam de ser; era impossível que Draco tivesse mudado a 100%... se tal tivesse acontecido, de certeza que aquele rapaz não era Draco Malfoy.

O loiro sorriu para todos. Ambos os YinYang olharam demoradamente para cada um deles, memorizando cada traço daquelas caras, daquelas personalidades únicas.

- Até à próxima… - murmuraram eles.

Subitamente, vislumbraram um leve movimento na copa de uma árvore. Era Kiwi, que lhes sorria alegremente, fazendo-lhes sinal para que fossem ter com ele. Tinha qualquer coisa na mão, algo fino e comprido… com a sua visão apurada, puderam perceber que era uma espécie de flauta. Ele sorriu e levou o objecto aos lábios… e começou a tocar.

Todos ficaram maravilhados com aquele som transcendente. Nunca tinham ouvido nada igual, nem nunca mais ouviriam – todos, excepto Draco e Hermione.

Subtilmente, todos os outros entraram numa espécie de transe, sentando-se no gramado; primeiramente ficaram com os olhos desfocados, e de seguida fecharam-nos, deleitados com aquela melodia. Pareciam ter esquecido a presença dos dois YinYang. E esses perceberam: era o contributo de Kiwi para ajudar a separação.

Eles sorriram de imediato. Antes de começarem a vaguear pelo mundo, iriam ter umas pequeninas férias do mundo no local onde aquela pequena e solitária criatura vivia há milénios.

- _Obrigado, Kiwi…_

E desapareceram ao mesmo tempo que o pequeno para aquela realidade à parte, o seu pequeno oásis. Os outros não iriam sofrer tanto com a separação… além disso, o tempo não era sempre igual. Por vezes, pode passar mais depressa do que seria natural. Mas nunca ninguém repara nisso.

* * *

**P.S.:** _Vou tentar postar o epílogo da história o mais depressa que puder... prometo que não vou demorar tanto tempo a postá-lo como pra este ^.^_

**_Reviews!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy vagueavam de mãos dadas num prado verdejante, algures no Japão profundo, bem longe das grandes cidades que nunca dormem no mundo actual.

Tinham acabado de ajudar duas gémeas a curarem-se, ajudando também a construir melhores instalações para aquela população do interior com menos recursos. Tinham recebido o que de melhor as pessoas que haviam assistido lhes poderiam dar: a sua eterna gratidão, já que não tinham mais nada que oferecer em agradecimento. Nem eles iriam querer. O que necessitavam nada tinha a ver com bens materiais, mas sensações e emoções que as pessoas tivessem... e isso elas nunca poderiam controlar nem esconder dos dois YinYang.

Já tinham viajado por todo o mundo, de uma ponta à outra. Por vezes Kiwi acompanhava-os, em viagens de maiores distâncias, ao que pareciam mesmo uma 'família feliz', se vissem a pequena criatura que estava ora entre eles, ora aos seus ombros, com o brilhante e misterioso sorriso sempre presente na face miúda.

Desta vez, estavam sozinhos, pois Kiwi já tinha estado muito tempo naquela dimensão e precisava de repor energias.

Quanto tempo tinha já passado? Tinham deixado de se importar com isso, com o passar do tempo.

Naquele momento recordavam o casamento de Harry com Ginny, de Ron com Lavender, de Neville com Luna, de Crabbe com Padma e de Goyle com Parvati, tal como o nascimento dos filhos da família Potter, James e Albus, e dos dois antigos 'capangas' de Draco, Louis (filho de Crabbe) e Alissa (filha de Goyle) e os seus primeiros aniversários. Cada lembrança estava vívida como se tivessem acabado de passar por ela. Agora é que começavam a ter a noção do quanto a sua memória poderia ter sido melhorada com a Transição.

Tinham conseguido voar logo na primeira tentativa (quando tinham ido aos Himalaias) e já conseguiam controlar a saída e recolha das asas. Adoravam levar Kiwi a dar umas voltinhas pelo ar, tal como ele, que delirava de entusiasmo.

- Draco… achas que mudámos assim tanto? Quero dizer… achas que mudámos para melhor? Ou achas que mais valia continuarmos como éramos? Humanos normalíssimos que iriam perecer dentro de uns poucos anos?

O loiro ponderou seriamente – Creio que mudámos nos aspectos em que tínhamos de melhorar, para melhor fazermos o nosso papel. É preciso não esquecer, Hermione, que se nada disto tivesse acontecido… nem o Potter tinha derrotado o Lord das Trevas nem eu te tinha conhecido tão bem e percebido como fui cego e estúpido por tantos anos… - sorriu e beijou-a levemente, com carinho.

A morena enrubesceu – Mas… como será daqui para diante? Quando todas as pessoas a quem estamos ligados desaparecerem?

- Nessa altura temos de nos lembrar que nos temos um ao outro! Somos diferentes, querida, e nada podemos fazer quanto a isso. Já não somos o Draco Malfoy e a Hermione Granger que eles conheceram. É o outro lado da medalha, por sermos quem somos. Para além de sermos Criaturas de Equilíbrio, a nossa própria vivência também tem de o ser.

Hermione abraçou Draco. Estava mesmo grata de o ter a ele como companheiro. Ao sentir a retribuição dele, sentia-se querida também. Ela sabia que ele a amava tanto como ela o amava a ele. Não havia dúvidas. Tudo o que tinham passado juntos mostrava isso mesmo.

O seu 'sensor' natural detectou movimento num raio de 7 km. O que seria?

Draco também o sentiu e o abraço foi desfeito. Deram as mãos de novo e ficaram com todos os seus apuradíssimos sentidos em alerta. Fecharam os olhos e inspiraram o ar, fazendo dilatar as suas narinas, procurando pistas para o que provocava aquele estranho movimento.

Ar oscilante… cheiro animal… penas… era uma ave… não, duas!

Abriram os olhos e viram dois pontos no horizonte: um escuro e um mais claro a irem na sua direcção pelo firmamento azul sem nuvens.

Libertaram automaticamente as suas asas, que tinham 'guardado' anteriormente para não assustar as pessoas que tinham ajudado, apressando-se a ir de encontro às duas aves desengonçadas. Embora as tivessem visto, ainda estavam a alguns quilómetros de distância.

Sentiam-se totalmente livres quando voavam assim, juntos. Era verdadeiramente libertador. Do quê? Do que é que eles precisavam de se sentir libertos? Não sabiam, mas era certo que se sentiam melhor de cada vez que o faziam. Os seus olhos tornavam-se mais brilhantes, mais… ancestrais e transcendentes. Felizmente para eles que ninguém os via nessas alturas.

Quando chegaram ao cimo de um planalto, esperaram que as duas aves viessem ao seu encontro, o que não tardou muito.

Draco estendeu um braço forte, e a maior e mais clara delas, a coruja-das-neves que reconheceram de imediato ser Hedwing, pousou bruscamente. Já não era tão nova como há uns anos atrás, e estava visivelmente cansada. O seu olhar provocava aos outros uma certa piedade. Não admirava: de Inglaterra até ao Japão…

Estendeu o outro, deixando uma bonita coruja pousar também.

Hermione retirou o pergaminho amarrado à pata da mais velha. Abriu e leu em voz alta para Draco ouvir:

"_Queridos amigos,_

_Espero que estejam bem e longe de problemas. Há algum tempo que não dão notícias, e espero sinceramente que nos possam visitar no mais curto espaço de tempo possível. Merlin, estou tão entusiasmado que já me estou a alongar demais!_

_Em primeiro lugar: por onde têm andado? Esperamos que, até agora, tenham feito o necessário para que o vosso propósito seja cumprido. Vocês sabem do que falo… (e sabem também que nunca tive grande jeito para escrever cartas decentes *suspiro*)._

_Agora vamos ao verdadeiro propósito da carta (por Morgana, a Ginny está constantemente a chamar-me a atenção para me acalmar… mas como é que consigo?)… meus queridíssimos amigos… VOU SER PAI!!!!! (de novo!)_

_É uma menina, a princesinha da família! A Ginny está a dizer que sou um pai babado, mas acho que está a exagerar… a menina ainda nem nasceu, como é que posso estar a ser já um pai babado?!"_

Hermione interrompeu a leitura com as gargalhadas do loiro.

- O Harry não há-de mudar nunca…

- Definitivamente! – ripostou Draco ainda a rir – Continua ligeiramente cabeça dura… é ÓBVIO que é um pai babado… depois de dois rapagões, já era altura de nascer uma menina… só espero que não tenha o feitiozinho apuradíssimo da mãe dela.

Hermione bufou-lhe – Tu é que não mudas nunca…

Deu uma pequena risadinha e continuou:

"_Vai-se chamar Lily Luna Potter, e é óbvio que quero que vocês sejam os padrinhos dela."_

Ron e Lavender eram os padrinhos de James, e Neville e Luna os padrinhos de Albus.

Draco riu ainda mais – Mas onde é que ele bateu com a cabeça para dar o nome de 'Luna' a uma filha?!

Hermione sorriu, amplamente divertida – É bastante curioso, admito… não estava nada à espera. De 'Lily' sim, já que pôs o nome do pai a um dos filhos, é lógico que ponha o da mãe à filha, mas… 'Luna'?! – abanou a cabeça - Bem, é preciso não esquecer que é uma grande amiga deles, e acompanhou-nos sempre a partir do quinto ano… é das pessoas mais corajosas que conheço. E é preciso não esquecer, Draco, que ela melhorou bastante desde que começou a namorar com o Neville.

Draco tentava controlar-se – Sim, hum, pois… só é pena é que não se possa dizer o mesmo dele…

Hermione parecia indignada – Draco Malfoy!!!

- Tem calma, estava a brincar contigo! O Longbottom melhorou bastante, também… é curioso como duas entidades desastradas à sua maneira, juntas até se equilibraram… surreal!

- Bem, posso continuar?!

Draco fez-lhe sinal e ela continuou:

"_Prevê-se que ela nasça daqui a cinco meses, mas ainda gostaríamos de passar algum tempo convosco aqui… há tanta coisa para pôr em dia…_

_Ah, é verdade, a Luna também está grávida! De gémeos! Um menino e uma menina! Ainda não decidiram que nomes lhes pôr…"_

Draco não se conteve – Só espero que não seja a mãe a escolher o nome das crianças…

Hermione deu-lhe um leve encontrão, mas prosseguiu como se o loiro não se tivesse pronunciado:

"_O pequeno Albus pergunta por vocês constantemente… é bastante curioso. O James diz que vos acha fascinantes e estranhos ao mesmo tempo, por serem tão altos. Mal eles sabem… mas dizem que têm saudades vossas._

_Bem, é tudo por agora… espero que façam um futuro pai babado feliz e que venham o mais rápido que possam. _

_Harry James Potter _

_P.S.: A Ginny manda beijinhos aos dois e pediu-me expressamente para dizer à Hermione que está à espera dos 'anjinhos' dela e do Draco. Pessoalmente concordo com ela: quando é que aparecem os vossos pequenos 'rebentos'?"_

Hermione enrubesceu e Draco sorriu de lado, olhando para ela.

- Realmente… - começou Draco.

- Draco, será uma boa ideia? Nem sequer sabemos se conseguimos ter pequenos 'anjinhos'! Eu adorava ser mãe, é verdade, mas é preciso não esquecer o que somos. Os nossos sistemas também podem ter sido modificados.

- Se bem me lembro, tudo o que foi modificado fisicamente foi sempre para melhor… a parte social foi uma consequência secundária das mudanças físicas.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Não sei, Draco… não sei se é uma boa ideia…

- Porquê? – perguntou ele com um leve tom tristonho.

Ela suspirou – Já pensaste nas consequências de colocar uma criança nossa no mundo? Uma criança como nós? Se é que é como nós… não te esqueças que nunca nenhum de nós nasceu assim! Já pensaste no que ela sofreria sem ter alguém como ela como companheiro/a? Ser a única criança da sua espécie, mais tarde a ser a única criatura YinYang… completamente só…

Draco entendeu, e suspirou – Sim, tens uma certa razão. Caramba, era bom que soubéssemos mais acerca de nós próprios…

Hermione sentiu o coração apertar-se com o tom de voz do companheiro. Ela entendia-o bem. Ele queria tanto ser pai como ela. Mas seria justo? A resposta a essa pergunta ainda estava por descobrir.

Draco passou a mão pela cabeça da coruja-das-neves, aliviando-a de alguns anos. A pequena ave (comparada com eles) piou de contentamento, agradecida. Sentia-se revigorada!

Hermione retirou o outro pergaminho da pata da coruja mais nova. Era de Goyle.

"_Caros amigos,_

_Espero que estejam bem, estejam onde estiverem. Há já um par de anos que não nos vemos, apenas nos contactamos por carta, e pensámos que seria boa altura para que nos viessem fazer uma visita! É claro, se não estiverem ocupados…_

_A Alissa tem perguntado por vocês. Sabiam que ela se tornou amiga do James, o filho do Potter?! É incrível como as coisas mudam… as nossas antigas inimizades não interferem nas relações entre os nossos filhos, o que é bom (eu acho). O Crabbe também cá está de visita com a família (é preciso salientar que aquelas duas não param de cochichar?! Por Salazar… enfim!) e o Louis está um rapagão forte. Creio que é mais inteligente do que o pai."_

- Quanto a isso não creio que seja muito difícil… - brincou Draco, levando um olhar de repreensão e divertimento da morena.

"_A Pansy e o Blaise foram parar a St. Mungus, e vão de seguida para Azkaban. Foram estúpidos o suficiente para tentarem traficar varinhas e sangue de unicórnio através da cobertura do Ministério, por trabalharem lá. Estúpidos!_

_Bem, se puderem cá vir, estejam à vontade! Estamos cá durante o próximo mês, e depois vamos ao Egipto todos juntos! Se vierem depois, não se esqueçam de nos avisar quando vêm, para estarmos prontos para vos receber. Não sabemos exactamente quanto tempo lá vamos estar…_

_Até breve,_

_Gregory Goyle"_

Draco suspirou. Tinha mesmo pena que Pansy e Blaise fossem tão estúpidos e picuinhas. Por um lado mereciam-no, mas por outro ele ainda se lembrava dos bons momentos que tinham passado juntos, em Hogwarts.

Hermione abraçou-o. Nada foi dito. Por vezes apenas era necessário um abraço, nada de palavras.

Um 'pop' foi ouvido, e as duas aves empoleiraram-se num ramo de uma planta alta próxima. Kiwi acabara de aparecer.

- Olá, Kiw… o que se passa? – perguntaram eles preocupados.

Kiwi estava a olhar em frente, de semblante inexpressivo. A aura à sua volta estava com algumas faíscas de electricidade estática. Os olhos totalmente negros estavam marejados.

- Kiwi, o que se passa? – insistiram as duas criaturas.

Ele levantou a pequena cabeça e ergueu os braços, as pequenas e pálidas palmas viradas para a frente.

- Por favor… venham. Venham…

Draco e Hermione ajoelharam-se em frente à pequena criatura, e esta colocou as palmas na testa de cada um. Sentiram-se levitar, e perceberam que estavam na dimensão de Kiwi.

Abriram os olhos e ficaram espantados. Onde é que estavam?

O local era semelhante ao que servia de lar a Kiwi e ponto de descanso para o casal, mas era… diferente.

- Descobri um túnel que apareceu junto ao Lago, quando voltei para aqui a repor energia. Esse túnel levou-me até aqui. Agora que vocês pertencem ao local onde me encontrava, este local também vos pertence.

- Do que é que estás a falar? – perguntou o loiro.

- O túnel foi criado a partir da vossa vontade, da vossa necessidade. Ao entrar aqui, eu… Vi.

- Viste o quê? – falou Hermione desta vez.

Ele aconchegou-se a eles – Se vocês se concentrarem, conseguem Ver o que eu Vi… provavelmente com mais nitidez.

E sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, fechando os olhos em seguida, em meditação. Os dois YinYang imitaram-no, formando uma espécie de círculo.

Ao início, nada sentiram. Mas depois… entraram numa nova dimensão, algo mais abrangente, algo impossível de reter, algo tão imenso como a mente.

E Viram…

'Dor. Muita dor. Insuportável. Duas criaturas juntas, uma de cabelos loiros e outra de fartos cabelos castanhos. Criaturas essas que se dirigiram ao Lago Prateado. Alívio momentâneo. Mais dor. Exaustão. E tranquilidade.'

'Uma pequena criança de luz nos braços de alguém… era uma menina. Tinha os olhos e cabelos completamente brancos, completamente o oposto de alguém que se encontrava próximo dela… Kiwi, sim, era ele.'

'Duas crianças, uma de cabelos brancos e outra de cabelos negros brincavam juntas. À sua volta tudo era luz e escuridão misturadas. As crianças juntaram as palmas das mãos e olharam-se longamente. Já não havia luz nem escuridão, apenas… algo.'

'Duas criaturas, uma branca e outra negra, estavam de mãos dadas. Já não eram crianças. Os olhos já não eram totalmente brancos nem totalmente negros, mas uma mistura. Já se pareciam a olhos humanos… olhos humanos que se fecharam para que os donos de tais olhos se beijassem docemente.'

'Asas negras e brancas. Asas que não eram como as suas, sem cor definida, mas sim totalmente negras e totalmente brancas. Tinham algo na parte detrás do pescoço…'

'Agora sim, viam-se claramente. Viam uma Hermione de mão dada a um Draco, caminhando lado a lado com outro casal de mãos dadas da sua altura… ela de cabelos brancos ele de cabelos negros…'

E Despertaram. Kiwi parecia perdido em memórias, com um ligeiro beicinho.

Os dois YinYang olharam-se. Tinham mesmo acabado de ver o seu futuro? Agora percebiam!

- Kiwi… - começou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos – Tu sempre estiveste à nossa espera… À espera que 'ela' nascesse… por isso é que não cresceste. Tu és um YinYang… criança! És como nós!

- Eu… não sabia. – começou ele com dificuldade – Eu nunca soube o que era… estive sempre sozinho… nunca… nunca… - e não conseguiu continuar, pois os seus olhos já não aguentavam as lágrimas prateadas que se tinham formado.

O loiro continuou o raciocínio de Hermione – Os teus pais eram também YinYang… não suportaram a dor de te ter. Se tivessem conhecimento do Lago, poderiam ter-te tido lá, e aí iriam aguentar. Mas não conheciam, pois ele foi criado por ti, depois disso. Por isso pereceram, deixando-te vivo. Mas sozinho.

Pobre criatura… sempre à espera que a pessoa certa aparecesse…

Draco sorriu – Seria uma honra ter-te como genro…

O outro fungou – O que é isso?

O loiro sorriu ainda mais – É quem for o companheiro da nossa futura filha…

- A sério?

- A sério!

E Hermione decidiu falar – Sabes, Kiwi… recebemos umas cartas de uns amigos a pedirem-nos que os fôssemos visitar… quem sabe se a tua futura companheira não seja criada nessa altura… - e piscou um olho a Draco, que se empertigou todo, feliz da vida.

- Bem… e como vão fazê-lo?

Os outros ficaram sem fala, enrubescendo – Hum… não te preocupes com isso, havemos de o fazer à maneira Humana… não sabemos se há alguma maneira especial para YinYangs…

- Eu também não… - suspirou Kiwi desalentado – Quem me dera poder dar-vos essa informação.

- Humm… a sério, Kiwi, não te preocupes com isso… nós cá nos arranjaremos!

Hermione corou fortemente. Draco sorriu com a reacção da morena, humedecendo os lábios.

Ela sorriu, percebendo no que o companheiro pensava – E então… vamos andando?

O loiro abraçou-a – Por favor…

Beijaram-se longamente antes de se despedirem de um Kiwi mais bem-disposto e desaparecerem daquela dimensão.

Aquela ida à dimensão humana iria dar que falar… e iria, de certeza absoluta, ficar na sua memória como um dos momentos mais felizes da sua longa vida.

**Fim**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N.A.:** _E chegámos ao fim... *snif... snifff... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!*_

_É incrível... esta fic durou quase um ano... e vocês foram incríveis em segui-la até agora! Agradeço do fundo do coração a todos os que a seguiram, comentando ou não, e que a favoritaram (ou não)... e que tiveram paciência com esta autora doida... ^^_

_É fantástico como sentimos (falo por mim, é claro) um certo vazio, quando se termina um projecto destes... é que ... é sempre um pouco de nós que deixamos. (OMG, estou tão sentimental... mas ao menos estou a ser sincera) -.-'_

_Obrigada por tudo, meus amores!!!!! Amigos, conhecidos e desconhecidos... Adoro-vos, e agradeço imensamente todo o vosso apoio... mesmo que ele viesse sob a forma de maldições -.-' ^o^_

_Até à próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *


End file.
